Nunca el tiempo es perdido
by Shizenai
Summary: Dos años después... El tiempo ha cambiado las cosas, pero ellos vuelven con los sentimientos a flor de piel y más vivos que nunca. Incluso el inframundo resulta demasiado pequeño para los dos.
1. Entre el cielo y el infierno

**Notas sobre el fic:**

_Saludos y bienvenida/o. Esta vez regreso con un nuevo fic sobre Death Note. Lo cierto es que estoy muy emocionada y saturada de ideas para esta nueva historia en la que me he propuesto, si es posible, sorprenderles._

_Si te gusto el manga y el anime de esta historia, te invitó a ir un poco más allá y a indagar en ese "tiempo después" que nos es desconocido. Esta es solo una posibilidad más de tantas otras y que yo he decidido compartir con ustedes, cambiando algún detalle que otro que muy pronto sabrán. Deseo enormemente que sea de tu agrado y pases un rato ameno. Hasta pronto y nos leemos en la próxima actualización._

_**Disclaimer:** Tanto la serie como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Estos son de sus dueños y creadores. Solo los tomo prestados para hacer un fic de fan para fans y sin más interés que el entretenimiento._

_**Personajes principales: **Light Yagami, L Elle Lawliet, Misa y Gina (propio) Amane, Ryuk, Near, etc..._

_**Dedicatoria:** Indudablemente a todos los fans de este espectacular manganime, a todos aquellos que tras el final, quedaron ansiosos de mucho más. Aquí les dejo esta puerta abierta... Y un especial agradecimiento a mis amigas Desi y Yadi, las dos personas que me descubrieron el mundo de Death Note. Gracias._

**

* * *

**

**Nunca el tiempo es perdido**

**Capítulo 1: Entre el cielo y el infierno**

Una vida como cualquier otra. Ese había sido por siempre el mayor deseo de Gina y sin embargo, la vida le tenía reservada una caja de aventuras desde los dos últimos años.

El cielo estaba completamente nublado, muy apropiado para aquella ocasión en la que pocas veces se permitía un pequeño descanso. En sus ojos no había brillo alguno y a pesar de su porte elegante, su corazón estaba tan negro como el paraguas que la resguardaba de las diminutas e intermitentes gotitas de lluvia.

- Hoy es el día, hermana... -sonrió tras agacharse y acariciar aquella desgastada tumba- Perdona que me haya retrasado, pero sabes que tengo mucho trabajo.

Abrió su bolso negro y extrajo una pequeñá pala y unas tijeras con las que se ayudó para limpiar el musgo y los matorrales que se habían ensarzado alrededor de la lápida. Cuando sus ojos pudieron ver por fin el nombre de su hermana grabado, suspiró nostalgicamente y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por encima de él.

- En realidad, no te tomaré demasiado tiempo. Desde el último año no hay nada interesante en mi vida o al menos, que se salga de lo habitual. Mi quehacer diario continúa tan monótono como siempre y en este momento, mi principal prioridad son mis estudios. Estoy progresando enormemente. De hecho, me veo bien preparada para los exámenes del próximo mes, aunque con estas cosas nunca se está demasiado segura -se detuvo un instante y atendió a la piedra, como si aguardara mientras alguien le hablara para finalmente soltar una pequeña risa- Sí... estoy convencida de que si estuvieras aquí me dirías algo parecido a "Gina, debes tomarte las cosas con más calma, el estudio no lo es todo" o "Eres demasiado perfeccionista". Al menos, eso creo que dirías... -repitió limpiando sus ojos antes de que estos se expresaran de la forma más natural- En fin... tengo que irme. aunque ya sabes que volveré, solo espero que estés dónde estés, te encuentres bien...

- Yo diría que se encuentra bien muerta y enterrada. querida Gina -sonó la ronca voz a la que le siguió una irritante carcajada-.

La joven miró con desprecio hacia su derecha, encontrando sobre una de las lápidas al ser más desagradable que se había encontrado, y este, respondiendo a su mirada, le entregó el tallo reseco de una rosa recién deshojada que Gina rechazó de un manotazo.

- Oye, no seas desagradable. Es mi presente para tu querida hermana Misa. No creas que ella se merece mucho más por todos los crímenes que cometió en vida.

- Ya estoy pagando yo por ellos. Ahora se merece descansar en paz.

- Me preguntó si todos esos familiares de las víctimas de la Death Note pueden hacer lo mismo...

- ¿Sabes Ryuk...? -estrechó sus ojos- ¿Por qué no te mueres y desapareces de mi vida de una maldita vez?

- Porque amiga mía, ya estoy muerto... Y además, como tu misma has dicho, debes pagar por todos sus pecados si no quieres que la dulce Misa se pudra en ese espacio entre el cielo y el infierno, que es dónde por cierto, tú irás a parar cuándo mueras.

- Soy perfectamente consciente de todo lo que me depara el futuro. De lo contrario, no habría aceptado hacer un pacto así con el Rey de los Shinigamis.

- Un acto muy noble, si señora. La paz de tu hermana en gloria, a cambio de tu condena en el más allá, un lugar tan oscuro y tenebroso que ni siquiera nuestro señor se atreve a pisar. No querida Gina, sin lugar a dudas no tienes ni remota idea de lo que te depara el fututo.

La joven suspiró sonoramente dejando de prestarle atención. Si tuviera que elegir entre todas las desgracias de su vida, aquel exasperante shinigami habría sido la mayor de sus torturas, al menos de momento.

- Eso... teniendo en cuenta que has sacrificado tu existencia por una persona a la que ni siquiera conoces.

- Era mi hermana mayor -refutó furiosa-.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -río adoptando una pose ridícula- Llevabais toda la vida separadas y si no hubiese sido por aquel incidente en los últimos meses de su vida, ni siquiera sabrías que existió. Piénsalo bien, tu vida habría sido maravillosa si jamás os hubieseis conocido.

- Mi deseo era sacrificarme por ella, de la misma forma que ella lo hizo por mí cuando era pequeña. Te aseguró que no estoy arrepentida de lo que hice.

Ryuk esbozó una enorme risotada al tiempo que de su cuerpo se extiraban dos enormes y aterradoras alas que poco a poco comenzaron a agitarse.

- Muy cierto, Gina, aunque se te olvida un detalle muy importante... Ella jamás pudo elegir.

La joven abrió sus ojos ampliamente para luego meter la mano en su bolso y tomar una hermosa rosa de color blanco que tras besarla, posó sobre la tumba de su hermana.

Ni en aquel lugar ni en aquel preciso día, se permitiría tener pensamientos vergonzosos. No delante de la memoria de su hermana.

**//o//o//**

**//o//o//**

El despertador sonó exactamente a la hora prevista, e igual que cada día, Gina lo apagó. Llevaba ya despierta un buen rato, pero nunca se levantaba hasta oír la alarma, justo en el momento en que estaba planeado que debía hacerlo.

Como su ritual matutino, abrió las persianas de su pequeño piso sin que la luz de la mañana fuese suficiente para iluminar el lugar, desayunó con fuerza y tras asearse, se vistió comodamente para continuar con la tarea que justamente había dejado la noche anterior. Todo aquello, bajó la mirada de aquel Dios de la muerte que la llevaba acompañando desde el mismo día en que decidió hacer aquel terrorífico pacto.

- Hey Gina... nunca entenderé como no te aburres de estar siempre pegada a esos malditos libros... -musitó mientras se desperezaba vagamente- Son tan... aburridos... No encuentro que diversión puedes verle a algo tan tonto. Creéme, comparado con lo que te espera después, tu vida es demasiado valiosa como para que la malgastes en algo tan simple como la universidad.

El shinigami aguardó unos segundos y tras no recibir respuesta, bajo de lo alto del ropero para detenerse al lado de la joven y observarla analíticamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿Vas a ignorarme como de costumbre, o es que sigues enfadada por lo de ayer en el aniversario de la muerte de tu hermana?

- Ryuk, de verdad... déjame tranquila. No tengo ganas ni tiempo que perder con tus estúpideces y si tanto te aburres, puedes irte. En serio, te lo agradeceré enormenmente y serán los minutos más felices de mi vida desde los dos últimos años.

- Oh vamos, Gina. No seas así. Sabes muy bien que nadie puede verme y desde hace un tiempo no ocurre nada interesante en este mundo.

- ¿Y qué quieres, Ryuk¿Qué tome una pelota de goma, un par de raquetas y nos vayamos al parque? -respondió desesperada para volver de nuevo a su lectura-.

- Supongo que no es buena idea...

El shinigami deambuló un tiempo más por el cuarto hasta caer sobre la cama, y de igual forma que luce una estrella fugaz en sl cielo, un brillo muy especial recorrió sus saltones y rojizos ojos.

- ¿Y que tal si...?

- No lo haré -interrumpió drasticamente haciendo al ser enarcar una ceja-.

- ¿No harás el qué?

- No voy a utilizar ese cuaderno del demonio.

- De la muerte...

- Como sea. No quiero ni verlo. Ese instrumento del diablo está bien guardado.

- ¡Oh, venga Gina¡Si ni siquiera lo has probado! Hazlo por mí...

- Nunca. Jamás. De hecho la única buena utilidad que le encuentro sería escribir tu propio nombre, pero definitivamente, no funcionaría. A la mañana siguiente seguirías aquí, martirizándome, como de costumbre...

- Que ingenua eres... No te has atrevido ni a ver el de tu propia hermana. A ella le encantaba jugar con él... -sonrió diabolicamente ganándose una mirada asesina de la chica-.

- No lo necesito. Desde que mi hermana murió y me trasladé a su casa no lo he visto por ningún lugar. Si ella lo escondió debe de ser por algo.

- Intentas autoengañarte -rió nuevamente- Aunque, el que posees y te hace poseedora de mi presencia lo guardas bien cerca. ¿No tendrás miedo a que te lo roben?

- ¿Estás de broma? Sería demasiado cruel si le permitiera a alguien aguantar tu presencia.

- Eso fué cruel... -dijo haciendo un mohin gracioso y acercándose al borde de la cama- ¿Y no será que tienes miedo de tí misma?

La chica dejó de escribir radicalmente para fijar su mirada al frente y mientras el shinigami se acercaba a ella para subir lentamente su rostro por su espalda y detenerse en su hombro, mirándola fijamente.

- No sé de que me hablas.

- Sí... miedo de tí misma y de lo que puedas llegar a sentir con la Death Note en tus manos.

- No se me pasaría ni por la cabeza.

- ¿En serio¿Entonces por qué tantas precauciones para evitarlo? El de tu hermana ni siquiera te has detenido a buscarlo y el tuyo lo has envuelto cuidadosamente en papel y lo escondes en el bolsillo secreto de tu cartera. Yo diría que ciertamente desconfias de tí y de lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando ese cuaderno te domine.

- Solo es un cuaderno... -dijo empezando a dudar de sus palabras-.

- No... es un Death Note, y si con uno de esos nunca se sabe, imagínate cuando te rodean dos.

El shinigami continuó intimidando con su mirada a Gina, sugestionándola con reverenda maestría, y aunque sabía que la joven no era nada fácil, podía ver en sus ojos el mismo miedo que observó alguna vez en los de su hermana.

- Sí... definitivamente... La distinguida, honrada y respetada Gina Amane perdería todos sus sagrados principios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Caería en su desgracia como todos los demás... como tu linda hermana... como el propio Kira...

- ¡Basta! -exclamó apartándo su silla giratoria de Ryuk y frunciendo el ceño- No voy a caer en esa estúpida trampa. Eso no funcionará conmigo.

Ambos aguardaron callados unos segundos, observándose fijamente y con la mirada decidida. Desde luego, cada uno se convertía en la intranquilidad del otro desde el momento en que se conocieron, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Finalmente el shinigami sonrió burlonamente y se retorció para tomar una nueva de sus ridículas poses.

- Esta bien, no pasa nada. Solo era un consejo el que la utilices. Poseer una es un privilegio que no se concede a cualquiera ni todos los días.

- Gracias, Ryuk -sonrió cortando su discurso y volviendo nuevamente a sus pesados libros universitarios-.

Gina aguantó frente a aquel escritorio cinco horas más. Se concentró tanto, que cuando decidió descansar un rato, descubrió que el shinigami se había marchado sin que se hubiese dado cuenta. Aquello le provocó una gran alivio en el estómago y unas ganas enormes de sonreir.

Su apetito comenzaba a dar señales y tras estirarse y tratar de apartarse del escritorio, uno de los borlones de su chaqueta se engachó en algun lugar de la zona inferior de la superficie de la mesa.

- Vaya... -murmuró mientras volvía a sentarse y trasladaba sus manos al lugar del engache sin lograr deshacerlo- ¿Cómo demonios se ha enganchado esto aquí? Parece que haya sido anudado... un momento... -pensó- ¡Ese maldito Ryuk¡Ya me las pagará cuando regrese! Yo le daré divertimento...

En un ataque desesperado, la chica se levantó bruscamente haciendo que su borlón volara por los aires junto a algo que parecía un prendedor. Lo miró extrañada y cuando quiso deshacerlo, un fuerte golpe la sobresaltó, haciendo que se retirara unos pasos atrás.

Cuando su respiración volvió a la normnalidad y las precisas maldiciones fueron pronunciadas, Gina se acercó cuidadosamente al escritorio, abriendo sus ojos por completo en ese mismo instante.

Bajo el escritorio y encima de una vieja tapa de madera, descansaba una libreta en cuya parte superior se indicaba claramente la identidad del mismo objeto.

- Death Note... -murmuró con sus temblorosos labios- El Death Note... de Misa...

No supo por qué razón, pero sus piernas comenzaron a moverse en dirección equivocada, hacia el cuaderno, en dónde al agacharse, lo miró con cierta mezcla de temor y curiosidad.

Aquel era el famoso Death Note de su hermana o en otras palabras, el del segundi Kira, el cual, probablemente, se había convertido en la causa de sus desgracias. Sin embargo, mordiendo sus labios, Gina necesitó tenerlo entre sus manos, ver con sus propios ojos que su hermana había escrito todos aquellos nombres que ya no significaban nada.

- Dios mío... -musitó horrorizada al pasar cada una de sus páginas- Todas estas personas han...

- Muerto.

La voz había sonado en su oído con determinación, erizando cada uno de los vellos de su piel y congelando cada gota de su sangre. Gina soltó inmediatamente el cuaderno al mismo tiempo que retrocedió temerosamente hasta pegar su espalda en la pared y observar con pavor la figura que se divisaba ante ella. El sujeto se agachó para tomar el Death Note y tras sacudirlo y solplar con fuerza el polvo del bloc, sonrió ampliamente.

- Hmm... Death Note... que bonitos recuerdos.

- ¡Tú! -exclamó con los ojos desencajados y señalándole-.

- Oh... ¿te asustaste? -sonrió- No es mi intención hacerte daño. Más bien al contrario.

Gina no podía mover un solo músculo. Sus uñas estaban clavadas en la pared con tanta fuerza que sus dedos comenzaban a enrojecerse y sus agudos ojos no se apartaban del cuaderno que portaba aquel extraño.

- ¿Quieres esto? Tranquila... Por muy tentador que parezca no voy a quedármelo. Es todo tuyo... -sonrió otorgándole el cuaderno-.

La chica se acercó un paso para tomar el bloc y regresar a su posición rapidamente.

- Parece que no confías en mí... y creo que es un verdadero problema.

- ¿Q-qué... qué quieres decir? -preguntó sin dejar de mirar con detalle cada uno de sus movimientos-.

- Yo seré el encargado de vigilar ese cuaderno mientras que esté en tus manos.

- P-pero... Eso es imposible, yo ya poseo un Death Note y tengo un shini...

- Ya me sé esa historia. Todo ese asunto está más que aclarado. Lo cierto es que no hay ninguna razón que impida tu posesión sobre esa segunda Death Note. Je... enhorabuena... -sonrió sin inspirarle ninguna tranquilidad a la jóven- Espero que cambiar de acompañante no suponga ningún problema para tí. No me equivoco... ¿no es cierto?.

Todo aquello estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa. Gina sentía demasiadas cosas en aquel momento como para pensar en claro algo coherente, por eso mismo solo pudo soltar por sus labios algo que defitivamente tomó por sorpresa a aquel extraño al que, sin saberlo ciertamente, le extremecía su profunda mirada.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Je... Tú puedas llamarme... Light.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


	2. Decisiones

**Nunca el tiempo es perdido**

**Capítulo 2: Decisiones**

No es que esperara que la chica saltara de alegría, aunque conociéndola, bien podría haberlo hecho. No obstante, las expectativas de Light bajaron tajantemente cuando aquella muchacha parecía no sorprenderse por nada o al menos, no mostrar ni la más mínima emoción ante él.

Desde que su existencia acabó en aquel mundo, no había estado haciendo otra cosa que buscar frenéticamente la forma de regresar y llevar a cabo sus deseos, y al no encontrar en aquel diabólico rincón ni rastro de su eterna compañera, supuso que si lograba regresar a la Tierra la encontraría allí, dispuesta a ayudarle sincera y ciegamente, como lo había hecho siempre. O hasta entonces.

- ¿Te han enviado del reino de los shinigamis? -musitó la joven arqueando una ceja-.

- No...

- ¿Eres el propietario original de este Death Note?

- No...

- ¿Lo mataste? -continuó sin pausa- ¿Lo mataste y te hiciste cargo de su cuaderno?

- No exactamente...

- Entonces¿tienes alguna especie de vin...?

- Oye ¿a qué viene tanta pregunta sin sentido¡Soy yo¡Light! Debería ser más que suficiente para tí, Misa.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que confiar en...? Un segundo... ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- ¿Qué?

- Me has dicho Misa. Yo no soy... Ese es el nombre de mi hermana.

- ¿De qué demonios me estás...?

Interrumpió precipitadamente su frase cuando se detuvo unos segundos en meditar aquel absurdo diálogo que estaban manteniendo. "_Eso lo explicaría todo_", pensó, y acercándose a la chica, comenzó a darle un rodeo, mirando de arriba hacia abajo y sin dejar que se le escapase un solo detalle.

Ciertamente se veía extraña. Aunque sus cabellos se veían del mismo tono dorado, eran mucho más largos y rizados, su tez mismamente blanca y sus ojos intensamente verdes. De su innata sonrisa desquiciante ya no quedaba nada en su discreto rostro, eso sin contar con aquellos góticos y extravagantes vestidos a los que la joven le tenía acostumbrado. Sujetó su barbilla y se acercó para profundizar más en aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

- Tienes razón. Definitivamente no eres Misa...

- ¡Hey! -exclamó apartando su mano y notando su tono de decepción- ¿De qué vas? Apareces por las buenas y te crees con el derecho a...

- Aunque tienes la boca tanto o más grande que ella -la interrumpió tapando sus labios con la mano- Creo que tendré que buscar otra manera de...

¿De...?

- ...

Cerró sus ojos y retrocedió hasta quedarse en el rincón más sombrío de la habitación, sentándose en el suelo y perdiendo su mirada en la nada. Gina comenzó a preocuparse. Colocó el flequillo de su cabello detrás de sus orejas y se acercó con precaución.

- ¿Acaso tú... tenías algo que ver con ella? -pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando levantando el rostro, esos ojos volvieron a clavarse en ella-.

- ¿Tenía...?

Gina entendió rápidamente que aquello debía ser una nueva artimaña de ese mal nacido de Ryuk, y que aquel que tenía delante no poseía mayor información que ella misma. Una sombra por el rabillo de su ojo la hizo correr hacia la ventana hasta hacerla saltar por ella a la calle que había poco más abajo y correr detrás de aquel ente, que unos metros más adelante descendió a tierra.

- ¡Ryuk! -gritó cuando por fin pudo alcanzarlo- ¿Qué significa todo esto?

- Yo creo que esta bastante claro -rió girándose hacia la joven- Tocaste un Death Note sin dueño desde la muerte de su última propietaria. Ahora te pertenece. Esto es algo que ya sabes.

- ¡Sí, eso ya lo sé! Me refiero a por qué hay otro tipo en mi cuarto que dice ser el encargado del Death Note de mi hermana. ¿No es cierto que murió su dueño original?

- Así es.

- Entonces, no entiendo nada...

- ¿Qué hay que entender? No tienes que saber nada más. Lo que rodea el Death Note es asunto de los shinigamis. Acepta las cosas tal y como vienen. Después de todo, eres tú la responsable de los últimos sucesos, y todo por haber hallado la segunda Death Note maldita.

- ¡Pero tendrás morro...! Si eres tú el que me incitó a buscarla.

- Ya te lo dije... las cosas estaban muy aburridas y necesitaba ver algo de diversión.

- Pero si dejas de ser mi shinigami y te marchas, vas a perdértelo todo, aunque ¿Sabes una cosa? Casi que lo prefiero... es más, creo que es lo mejor que me podía haber pasado. Por fin voy librarme de tu intoxicante presencia porque no creo que haya otra compañía peor que tú.

La rubia no había acabado su frase cuando un chorro de risa desquiciante y maléfica salpico los oídos de la ojiverde hasta hacerla fruncir el ceño de dolor.

- Créeme Gina... vas a echarme muchísimo de menos...

La rubia enarcó una ceja al tiempo que el Dios de la muerte desplegaba las alas de su espalda y comenzaba a agitarlas para elevarse unos centímetros.

- Puedes tomarte todo este asunto como un reto. Sí... el más excitante de tu vida, y si quieres un consejo, cuídate de las sugestiones. Por muy fuerte que te consideres psicológicamente, todo tiene un límite -la chica se cruzó de brazos en señal de aburrimiento y el shinigami comenzó a surcar los cielos- Am, y una cosa... no te preocupes por mí. Estaré disfrutando del espectáculo desde la primera fila.

La joven se cubrió los ojos con la mano y siguió su vuelo hasta que el sol comenzó a incidir en sus ojos. Luego suspiró y regresó a paso lento a su hogar.

Al entrar, se sorprendió nuevamente de ver a aquel sujeto. Como si en algún momento del camino hubiese pensado en la posibilidad de que se esfumara como el vapor. Aún así, no podía dejar de erizarse con cada mirada que le dedicaba, justo como le ocurría con Ryuk los primeros días, y... no es que el presente fuera mucho más diferente al anterior. Aquel individuo tenía una apariencia desagradable... Para empezar, tenía casi todo su cuerpo cubierto de vendas que en gran medida, se encontraban ensangrentadas. Solo sus manos y pies estaban descubiertos, dejando ver las resecas porciones de su piel casi derretida. A su vez, varios mechones de cabello escapaban de su cabeza y en su pecho, varios surcos denotaban la entrada de varias balas que ocultaba disimuladamente con unas medianas y plumadas alas. Por último, lo más significativo, aquellas profundas orbes de color canela incitaban a pensar que se trataba de un cuerpo humano en progresiva transformación a un shinigami. Ni en sus mejores días la propia Misa habría sido capaz de reconocer el cuerpo del que una vez fué Light Yagami.

- Oye... Light... A pesar de lo que te hayan dicho allí arriba sobre mí o lo que se supone que es mi condena, hay ciertas cosas que deberías saber -musitó mientras el "shinigami" le daba la espalda y observaba un retrato sobre la repisa- En primer lugar no soy una persona que guste hablar con... seres como vosotros, sin ofender, y...

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -interrumpió ignorando sus avisos-.

- ¿Qué?

- Pregunté cuál es tu nombre. Aún no me lo has dicho y yo a tí sí. Es lo justo ¿no?

En los largos tres segundos que la rubia tardó en contestar, Light llegó a pensar que por fin había caído en quién era su persona, sin embargo, y sin ninguna precaución, la joven le complació.

- Mi nombre es Gina -expuso observando como ahora el sujeto se dedicaba a curiosear sus libros-.

- Y por lo que veo, pareces tener una mente útil. Medicina ¿eh¿En qué curso estás?

- Aún no estoy muy experimentada. Es mi tercer año.

- Am... -sonrió irónicamente-.

- ¿Perdón?

- No nada... -y volvió a cortar una risa- Es que... realmente sois tan diferentes...

Gina se molestó ante el comentario, aunque no insistió demasiado sobre el tema. Retomó su asiento frente al escritorio y trató de ignorar a aquel sujeto como hacía con Ryuk, cosa que le resultó imposible.

Las tres semanas siguientes a aquel día no fueron mucho más emocionantes. Los dos habitantes de aquella casa se limitaban a sobrevivir sin apenas cruzarse palabra. La rubia no consiguió sonsacar a aquel tipo qué tanto sabía de Misa Amane, pues sus evasivas y cambios de temas conseguían despistarla, y él no logró descubrir demasiado sobre la enigmática personalidad de la muchacha.

Pese a todo, Gina jamás dejó de sentirse interesada por aquel tipo tan diferente al dicharachero Ryuk. Su carácter era cuanto menos misterioso y en su tímida presencia en la casa, mostraba una excelente capacidad de concentración, pensamientos que en mas de una ocasión, Gina deseó saber.

Finalmente y sin ser previsible, en una tarde tan fría como cualquier otra, cuando la ojiverde regresaba de un largo paseo por la ciudad, el individuo hizo acto de presencia con su voz mientras tomaba en sus manos aquel mismo retrato que contempló hace unas semanas.

- ¿Dices que falleció?

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces y arrojando las llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor, se acercó al individuo mientras se despojaba de su abrigo.

- En realidad, se suicido -dijo sin notar sorpresa en su hablante- Ya hace más de dos años.

- Entiendo. Es curioso lo que puede pasar por la mente de una persona para arrebatarse la propia vida -esbozó un sonido-.

- Yo pensaba que tú sabrías bastante sobre ella...

- Puede que poco o nada... -respondió sin demasiado interés- Por cierto... esta fotografía... Parece recortada.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta? Muy observador -la chica tomó el marco y extrajo la foto, desdoblándola y dejando ver a la modelo cariñosamente abrazada a un joven de rasgos llamativos- Este es el novio de mi hermana. Jamás llegué a conocerle, aunque tengo motivos para odiarle.

- ¿En serio? -sonrió burlonamente atento a la imagen- ¿Y cuáles son esos motivos?

- Él es el culpable de su muerte.

La frase había tomado a Light por sorpresa, pero se mantuvo impoluto e interesado en el tema.

- Creo que se trata de la peor persona que haya pisado nuestro planeta. A sus espaldas carga con delitos inimaginables y aunque, no puedo culparle de que mi hermana utilizara por vez primera el cuaderno de la muerte, si que es el responsable de sus desgracias posteriores.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de todo eso?

- Ryuk me ha contado muchas cosas durante nuestra convivencia.

- Me imagino... -gruñó interiormente-.

- Admito que no conozco al 100 a mi hermana, pero... lo único noble que veo en su relación es el amor que sentía por él. Algo que todavía me parece inexplicable... más que el poder de la propia Death Note.

El sujeto se permitió sonreír y la rubia se acomodó frente a su escritorio para ordenar unos archivos, mientras que Light, muy lejos de ignorar su curiosidad, se mantuvo a una distancia prudente para continuar indagando.

- Para no conocerla en profundidad, pareces muy poco prudente a la hora de hablar de ella.

- Ese comentario si que lo fué -afirmó dejando sus tareas y enfocando con enojo al individuo- Lo único que ocurre es que no me gusta recordar ciertos aspectos de su vida, o de la poca que pude conocer de ella.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Hmm... -meditó durante unos segundos- No hay duda de que tal como me advirtió Ryuk, el Death Note causa desgracias en la vida del que lo posee y de quién se encuentra a su alrededor. Sin embargo, lo que le ocurrió a mi hermana va mucho más allá de todo eso. Sé con absoluta certeza que Misa era una buena persona -antes de continuar observo nuevamente la irritante sonrisa en Light-.

- Eres un cúmulo de contradicciones. ¿Cómo puedes estar tanto a la defensiva por una persona a la que no llegas a comprender?

Light prestó atención al relato de la joven sin que esta se sintiera presionada en ningún momento. La verdad, es que le sorprendió la facilidad con la que la joven se había abierto a su diálogo, por lo que instantáneamente la palabra "desahogo" fué una buena opción a su asombro.

- Desde que nací siempre he tenido problemas de salud. Cuando no me fallaba un órgano, había que hacer un cambio en otro. Mi vida estaba siempre pendiente de un hilo. A veces he llegado a pensar que el destino trataba de impedirme vivir -se detuvo para esbozar una sonrisa apenada y continuar con su narración, sin cruzar sus ojos con los de Light- Mi familia era demasiado humilde y en su situación, era imposible mantener a una cría con tantos problemas y que suponía tantos gastos como yo. Por ese mismo motivo mis padres se vieron en la obligación de entregarme en adopción cuando yo solo tenía cuatro años, no sin antes reunir el dinero suficiente para entregarme algo a lo que consideraron un último regalo, y que dependiendo de que ojos lo miren, era un acto ético o no.

Light no interrumpió. Se limitó a ver la expresión en la cara de la chica cuando parecía mantener una conversación con ella misma.

- Necesitaba un riñón a toda prisa y antes de que alguien pudiera escogerme en aquel centro adoptivo como su nueva adquisición, decidieron entregarme un ejemplar que sería el más compatible de todos y que probablemente fué el causante de que salvara mi vida. El de Misa -necesitó respirar un par de veces antes de seguir- Años después, cuando intenté encontrar a mis verdaderos padres, supe que mi hermana mayor había sufrido malestares durante toda su vida a causa de dicho trasplante. Eso es algo que jamás me perdonaré... que por mi bienestar ella, que se encontraba tan sana enfermera tan comúnmente. Y a pesar de ello, cuando nuestros padres fueron asesinados, tuvo ánimos para seguir buscándome y finalmente encontrarme, para amarme y comportarse conmigo como si esos dieciséis años de separación no hubiesen existido -sonrió orgullosa- Tengo razones para adorar a mi hermana con sus defectos y virtudes, y pensar que si alguien fué el verdadero culpable de acortar su vida no fui yo... sino ese mal nacido a quién ocultaba y protegía con su propia vida. ¿Lo comprendes?

- Y tanto... -medió sonrió- No obstante, si estabas al tanto de todo lo que sucedía¿por qué no trataste de detener todo aquel asunto?

- ¿Detener a los dos Kiras? -pronunció con incredibilidad- Eso era del todo imposible. Además, ya te dije que mi hermana se encargaba de protegerlos a capa y espada, incluso de mí, a quién tantos años había estado buscando. Ese tipo le tenía lavado el cerebro y solo la utilizaba. Ni siquiera sé su nombre, cómo se conocieron o si su relación estaba formalizada. Aunque su muerte haya arrastrado a mi hermana al suicidio, no puedo evitar pensar que el mundo está mejor sin él -suspiró- Pero en fin... ya nada puedo hacer ni por ella ni por el mundo. Tendré que cargar con esa cruz el resto de mi vida, no, el resto de la eternidad.

Al concluir, Gina sintió una fiera mirada clavarse sobre ella Aquel sujeto permanecía en silencio, observándola y haciendo correr por su cabeza miles de pensamientos que la rubia no alcanzaba a adivinar. Sin embargo, aquel intranquilo silencio no duró mucho más.

- ¿Y... si hubiera una manera de enmendar todos esos errores?

La saliva de la rubia se detuvo a miad de camino por su garganta. Apretó fuertemente la tela de sus pantalones con sus manos y observó como aquel extraño tipo se incorporaba para acercarse a ella, y encogerse hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

- Dime, Gina... ¿no te gustaría volver a recuperar a tu hermana a cualquier precio?

La rubia abrió sus ojos plenamente. Mucho era el tiempo en que había estado investigando la forma de recuperar a Misa, incluso en sus complejos proyectos en los laboratorios universitarios, no obstante, tantas puertas cerradas a su idea inalcanzable para todos los seres humanos desde su origen, hicieron que decayera en su intento y se resignara. Aún así, las palabras de Ryuk parecieron golpearla con fuerza y hacerla descender de la nube.

- No voy a creer en nada de lo que me digas. No soy tan estúpida como para dejarme manejar por mis sentimientos y estoy convencida de que ese "precio" será más alto de lo que puedo pagar, shinigami...

- Je... por supuesto que habrá un precio alto. En la vida todo funciona así. De todas maneras... esa forma de recuperar a tu hermana está, y ahora, que sabes que existe... ¿vas a ignorarla y dejar que tu hermana sea la víctima... otra vez?

Gina gruñó con odio. Aquel Dios de la muerte comenzaba a exasperarla más de lo que se imaginaba, y lo que más odiaba es que en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. ¿Tenía derecho a seguir adelante como si su condena tras la muerte fuera el único valor de la vida de Misa?

- No es un pacto entre un shinigami y un ser humano, ni siquiera es algo que se permita realizar, pero como tantas cosas, cabe esa posibilidad -agitó sus alas con fuerza, consiguiendo que varios papeles volaran por los aires y que el cabello de la joven cubriera sus verdes ojos- Ya estás advertida y te aseguro, que no volveré a proponértelo jamás...

Light sonrió mentalmente. Sabía que estaba a punto de caramelo. Después de todo y por muy diferente que pareciera, no dejaba de ser una Amane.

- ¿Cuál es tu decisión? -pronunció deseoso de la respuesta-.

- Pues... verás... lo siento mucho y tal vez me arrepienta durante el resto de mi existencia, pero... Esto es algo verdaderamente imperdonable.

- Muy bien. Pues entonces, no hay nada más que hablar... -dijo enojado y mientras se retiraba en dirección a la ventana, dispuesto a airearse para no comerse de furia por dentro-.

- Acepto, shinigami...

La rubia sentenció y Light sintió que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. La respuesta no dejaba margen de dudas, más cuando al girarse hacia ella encontró su gesto decidido y sin contemplaciones.

- Deseo recuperar a mi hermana, me cueste lo que me cueste.

Light necesitó unos segundos más antes de asimilar todo aquello. Ni siquiera él podía creerse que su plan hubiese funcionado. Tanto tiempo sin utilizar su astucia y de nuevo comenzaba a serle útil.

- Excelente -exclamó sin poder ocultar su sonrisa- En ese caso, mi socia... pongámonos en marcha lo antes posible. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

- Totalmente -asintió- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- En primer lugar, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

- ¿Por tí¿Qué cosa?

- Pues... necesito recuperar algo que me pertenece y que estoy convencido de que tú me entregarás sin problemas, de lo contrario, nuestro objetivo no podrá seguir adelante.

La rubia desconfió un poco y alzando una ceja enfrentó la mirada del shinigami.

- No sé por qué, pero me da la sensación de que no podré ayudarte sin perder algo más que la vida en el intento -musitó provocando una larga risa en su "socio"-.

- Hum... no hay nada a lo que debas temerle. Si sigues mis indicaciones te aseguro que ambos saldremos beneficiados. Yo te llevaré siempre por el camino correcto. Solo te pido, que confíes en mí...

**//o//o//**

**//o//o//**

De nuevo se encontraban "a solas" en el laboratorio y a la hora señalada, igual que había estado haciendo los últimos cinco días y evidentemente, repitiendo el mismo fracaso.

- Listo... -sonrió Evan removiendo el tuvo de ensayo que agitaba ante sus ojos-.

- ¿E-estas seguro? -dudó acercándose al moreno y mirando con atención su experimento- ¿Te has asegurado de que esta vez no has olvidado ningún elemento?

- Pues claro que no. ¿Después de una semana sigues dudando de que este tipo es un inútil? -gruñó Light, quién a poco metros los observaba aburrido- Con compañías como esta no me extraña que tu vida vaya a pique...

Obviamente, el compañero de Gina no escuchó el comentario ofensivo del shinigami, por lo que aquella mirada asesina que la rubia lanzó a la nada le pareció cuanto menos escalofriante.

- N-no te desesperes... Jamás he hecho una composición de los elementos de un cuerpo humano, por lo que los errores de los días anteriores eran puras indecisiones sobre la cantidad exacta de ciertas sustancias. Pero ahora puedo casi asegurar que funcionará.

- ¿Sí? Eso espero. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Evan. No sabe cuanto me has facilitado el trabajo.

El joven esperaba más que un agradecimiento de aquella compañera, pero como tantas otras veces, sus demostraciones y sentimientos pasaban desapercibidos ante sus ojos. Gina, terminó apresuradamente de recoger todos los materiales en su sofisticado maletín y borrar cualquier rastro de presencia en aquella aula.

- Am... Esto... ¿Tienes alguna cosa que hacer?

- Boh... -se bufó Light volviendo la cabeza-.

- Pues... en realidad sí. Como ves estoy muy ocupada con este proyecto que tengo entre manos y apenas tengo tiempo para darme un respiro.

- Am claro... es eso... Bueno, en tal caso... ¿qué tal si la próxima semana...?

La rubia le sonrió y se despojó de su bata blanca colocándola en el perchero mas cercano.

- Por cierto Evan. Me gustaría que esto siguiera estando en secreto como hasta ahora.

- ¿Eh? Claro, claro... No te preocupes por eso. Sabes que soy una tumba y que puedes contar conmigo para otra ocasión, sin dudarlo, en serio te lo digo...

- Muy bien. Nos vemos pronto, Evan.

Gina se acercó al muchacho y plantándole un beso en la mejilla consiguió sonrojarlo y dejarlo más que convencido de seguir aquella promesa que acababa de decirle.

Con una habilidad más que aprendida, la joven consiguió salir del campas en cuestión de un par de minutos y dispuesta a adelantar el primer paso. Repentinamente, una sombra se dibujo desde su espalda.

- "Sabes que soy una tumba, no te olvides de confiar en mí la próxima vez y por cierto... ¿cuándo demonios piensas recompensarme por todos estos años a tu servicio?" Por favor... Es tan patético...

La rubia sonrió y miró a su derecha, mientras se abrochaba por completo la cremallera de su chaqueta.

- ¿Qué pasa, Light¿Es que tú nunca te has enamorado?

- Yo soy un Dios de la muerte -replicó ofendido-.

- Sí... pero ante todo eres un humano ¿no? Los humanos tienen sentimientos y por lo que me contaste, pretendes recuperar todo eso.

- Dependiendo de tí y tu amiguito lo veo muy negro. Así que ¿por qué no te tomas un poco más de prisa y acabamos con esto? -movió con más ímpetu sus alas y le tomo la delantera-.

- Bien, Light... Esa es una buena forma de cambiar de tema -enarcó una ceja-.

Incluso antes de lo planeado los dos socios llegaron al lugar indicado y terriblemente remoto. Aunque debido a las frustradas y anteriores visitas, Gina supo situarse rápidamente en el lugar exacto.

Colocó el maletín en una de la baldosas rotas y mugrientas, y mientras preparaba el ritual, no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos involuntarios ante el apesadumbrado aire que allí se respiraba y la fúnebre vista.

- ¿Verdad que no había un lugar más diabólico en la lista?

- ¿Que pretendes¿Restaurar un cuerpo en mitad del centro comercial?

La rubia ignoró el comentario y miró con inquietud el ataúd que había frente a ella. Encendió una vela y la colocó cuidadosamente al lado de dicho ataúd.

- No te asustes... Nuestra misión es precisamente que esa mano se alce de la caja... Con mi alma dentro, claro.

- Bien, pues acabemos cuanto antes. Esto me da muy mala espina.

- Sigo diciendo que esta primera opción no funcionará... -afirmó recostándose sobre uno de los nichos del cementerio- Jamás debí habértela comentado, total... ya te habías animado a tomar el Death Note y escribir la causa de la muerte necesaria para que el intercambio surti...

- Nada puede fallar -le ignoró- Con mi talento y tus conocimientos esto es una ecuación matemática perfecta. Solo necesitábamos un cadáver proporcional a la materia que reúne tu propio cuerpo y ya lo tenemos. Fué desagradable tener que sacar este cuerpo del sanatorio de la facultad y mucho más ese retorcido plan que ideaste para que una funeraria lo trajera a un cementerio tan abandonado como este.

- Si te consuela, no habría sido posible sin tu magnifica interpretación de viuda desconsolada que trata de cumplir los últimos deseos de su prometido. ¿No has pensado en cambiar de profesión?

- Eres de lo más insoportable... -murmuró tomando un frasco sucio y plateado del interior del maletín- Ahora solo tengo que verter esta esencia del Reino de los shinigamis sobre la mezcla que Evan preparó y...

- Hacérsela tragar a este muchachote -bromeó introduciendo su cara en la caja y contemplando al sujeto- Este tipo es más viejo que yo... ¿No podías haberte esmerado más? Ten en cuanta que es el lugar donde va a residir mi alma mucho tiempo.

- Sí, ya... En fin, apártate -se colocó guantes en ambas manos y se aproximó con la mezcla al cadáver, abriendo como una auténtica experta su boca para introducir un tuvo pro su garganta y finalmente verter el líquido por él- Esto... casi está. Más nos vale que haga efecto porque es la última gota de esencia que quedaba en el frasco.

Gina abrió sus ojos alucinada. Una ráfaga de viento comenzó a agitar las hojas secas que había sobre la tierra al tiempo que el anochecer parecía adelantarse rápidamente y la Luna enfocar con atención la escena. La rubia miró con interés como el cuerpo que yacía frente a ella se tenía de un rojizo resplandeciente mientras que Light, ocultando tras sus manos su bostezo, dirigía la mirada hacia otro lugar.

- Ahora un pequeño temblor en el suelo, una capa de lluvia y... -dijo el shinigami mientras sus enumeraciones sucedían en ese mismo orden hasta que finalmente, el cementerio volvía a quedar tan sigiloso y oscuro como siempre- ...y se acabó... justo el mismo resultado fallido que ayer, y antes de ayer, y...

- ¡MALDICIÓN! -se escuchó el grito de la joven- El cielo debe estar en nuestra contra para hacernos esto. ¡Mierda! -golpeó los cuencos y el maletín, vertiendo en la tierra todo su contenido- Esto no tenía que pasar.

- No queda otro remedio -musitó el shinigami acercándose a la enfadada chica de un solo salto- Debemos usar el Death Note e intercambiar una vida humana por la mi...

- ¡No! -exclamó enfurecida y evitando al shinigami- No soy una asesina. No voy a entregar la vida de un inocente por la tuya, Light.

- ¿Con moral ahora? -gruñó el aludido siguiéndola hasta encararla- Robar un cadáver, hacer rituales oscuros y tratar de profanar la tumba de tu hermana no es mucho más decente.

La rubia odió escuchar esas palabras. En cierto modo nunca se habría imaginado cometer una serie de locuras tan despiadadas como aquellas, y todo, desde la llegada de aquel extraño medio shinigami.

- Tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo.

- Y lo hemos intentado... pero no ha podido ser. A mí tampoco me hace gracia.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedes pretender recuperar a tu hermana de las entrañas de la muerte con una áurea dorada sobre la cabeza -expuso frunciendo el ceño- Ya sabíamos que deberíamos pagar precios altos y si queremos seguir adelante... tienes que utilizar el cuaderno de la muerte.

- ¡Light! -gruñó con los ojos cubiertos de una fina capa cristalina-.

- ¡Úsala con quién te parezca e intercambia nuestras posiciones!

- Light... no puedo hacerlo...

La ira le estaba comiendo por dentro, pero Light pudo sentir el dolor de la joven en lo más profundo de su corazón. Aguantó su barbilla y acarició con su otra mano las largas hebras doradas de su cabello.

- Escúchame... sé que esto es difícil para tí, pero como ves no hay otra manera. No te conozco ni entiendo que valor puede tener esa persona que tanto anhelas para tí, sin embargo, puedo percibir la fuerza en tu corazón y sé que es mucha. Si una persona como tú está convencida de recuperar a alguien es porque ciertamente vale la pena el sacrificio -la rubia quedó perpleja en sus ojos- Además... no necesariamente tiene por qué ser un alma cándida. El mundo está repleto de gente despreciable... ¿No vale la vida de tu hermana más que las suyas?

Los parpados de Gina se elevaron paulatinamente. Se había quedado conmovida por sus palabras, pero a pesar de todo, no dejaba de sentir cierta extrañeza en él en los últimos comentarios. Suspiró hondamente hasta destensar su cuello y cerrando sus ojos, sacudió un par de veces la cabeza para nuevamente enfrentar su mirada.

- Por mucho amor que profese a alguien, no voy a cometer tal sacrificio... -Light quedó impactado- No cometeré el mismo error que mi hermana-.

La ojiverde apartó las manos del shinigami de su rostro, y tomando su maletín y artefactos, comenzó a alejarse de la escena del ritual, abandonando a Light en una profunda agonía.

- Muy bien, Gina Amane... Si no deseas hacerlo por las buenas, la letra con sangre entra...

Light se acomodó en uno de los nichos mientras que atento al horizonte, aguarda el justo momento en que su "segunda opción" diera el resultado que esperaba. Adelantarse a los acontecimientos era la mayor de sus especialidades.

**//o//o//**

**//o//o//**

Ya habían transcurridos dos días desde el ritual fallido en aquel alejado cementerio, el mismo tiempo que hacía que no se topaba con el shinigami Light. No podía decir que estuviese preocupada, pero no asistir aquella mañana a las clases era una clara muestra de intranquilidad por su parte.

Respiró un par de veces y antes de que pudiera concentrarse en su lectura, notó vibrar sobre el escritorio su teléfono móvil y al verificar quién era el remitente, alzó ambas cejas.

- ¿Cómo estás Evan? Siento haberte dejado colgado esta mañana en clases, pero sucede que... -se detuvo unos instantes y sonrió levemente- ¡Ah, hola Hade¿Qué tal? Creía que este era el número de tu hermano... ¡¿Qué?!

La rubia escuchó atentamente a través del celular y a medida que la intervención se prolongaba, las facciones de su cara se iban demacrando, al mismo tiempo que su mirada perdida comenzaba a entrar en trance. Aquello fué como entrar en shock en aquel instante y sentir como el alma escapaba de las ataduras del cuerpo.

- S-sí... sí, estoy aquí... Hade... siento muchísimo lo que me estás contando. La verdad es que no puedo creérmelo... Ahora mismo voy a tu casa y hablaré con tus padres y... Hade aunque sea doloroso, solo una pregunta... -necesitó humedecer sus labios con la lengua, pero de alguna manera temía saber la respuesta- Cómo... ¿Cómo ha muerto?

Los ojos verdes de Gina se desencajaron cuando oyó de la propia voz de Hade aquella terrible muerte. Esa misma que hace unos días ella había trazado sobre una página del Death Note con su propia mano.

Dejó caer sobre el suelo el celular, notando que su garganta ardía y que las piernas le temblaban terriblemente. En ese mismo instante vió pasar por su mente mil recuerdos y mil coincidencias, tantas que, solo el haber estado cegada por su deseo de recuperar a Misa había ocultado claramente la realidad que era obvia.

- Oh, Dios mío... ¡Kira!

Echó a correr hacía el lugar que presentía estaba el muchacho. Sabía que desde el primer momento, todo había sido un gran teatro manejado por las manos y las pretensiones de esa impredecible mente, aquella que había trazado todo para guiarla hasta dónde, incluso en ese momento, se dirigía.

Llegó hasta aquel mismo y desolado cementerio, con el peso de la noche sobre sus hombros, y ojeando con ansias todo el lugar, encontró en lo alto de una colina una vieja y escalofriante iglesia. Mientras corría hacia ella podía notar el miedo colarse hasta en sus huesos, y su agitada respiración congelarse en su jadeante boca. Delante de la puerta del edificio divino se detuvo, observando como la puerta se encontraba plenamente abierta para ella. Caminó hacía el altar tropezando con escombros y pisando cristales, hasta estrujar con el pie una fibra entre crujiente y pegajosa que había horrorizado sus ojos. Aquello parecía la carcasa que podía haberse desprendido del cuerpo de un ángel. Pero no. Siguiendo con la mirada las vendas que cubrían aquellas porciones de piel reseca, divisó la sombra que retorciéndose sobre la mesa del altar comenzaba a sentir el dolor de volver a la vida.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando al incorporarse, el reflejo de la Luna que entraba por la ventana, iluminó su cuerpo... y su rostro. Aquel shinigami en transformación había conseguido detener su proceso para recuperar su naturaleza humana y su verdadera apariencia.

En aquel infinito silencio, solo su estoica carcajada rompió la serenidad de la noche y la de su propio corazón.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_¡Saludos! Agradezco la ayuda de mi amiga Lenix para este capi. De alguna u otra manera, siempre consigue darme el último toque de inspiración para retocar mis ideas. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, amiga._

_Y muchas gracias a tí por leer nuestros delirios xD Por fin he llegado al punto exacto dónde quería empezar con mis aventuras y desventuras, jeje. Si fuera posible me gustaría conocer tu opinión al respecto y de paso, si se apiadan y colanoran conmigo, podrían sugerirme alguna idea que les parezca oportuna si lo desean._

_Espero nos leamos pronto. Que tengan un bonito trayecto por la vida :P ¡Hasta pronto!_

Sinoa Heike


	3. Okashi

**Nunca el tiempo es perdido**

**Capítulo 3: Okashi**

Como lo esperaba, sus sospechas resultaban ser ciertas. Gina apretó sus dientes y cerró con aflicción sus ojos. Lo que más le dolía era no haber podido evitar toda esa barbaridad y sentir sobre sus hombros todo el peso de la culpabilidad y la impotencia de no poder solucionar nada. Por tanto, fuera de su alcance y en el ambiente más apropiado, renacía aquel que algún día fué considerado el Dios del nuevo mundo.

El castaño recién se adaptaba a su cuerpo humano. Sus ropas estaban algo desgastadas y rotas, pero su figura apenas lucía rasguño alguno. Extendiendo el brazo hacia el frente, abrió y cerró el puño de su mano varias veces, hasta notar que tenía total control sobre sus músculos, posó los dos pies sobre el suelo e intentó mantenerse rígido sin demasiada dificultad, para comenzar a caminar hacia la rubia con una sonrisa radiante en sus finos labios.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, inclinó sus ojos hacia abajo con la misma prepotencia con que lo había hecho antaño y Gina, lejos de poder evitar aquel par de castaños ojos con los que siempre presintió algo, fué obligada a encararlo cuando con rudeza Light sujeto su mentón.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo, "socia"...? -rió- Apuesto a que no esperabas algo así. Suerte que siempre estoy en to...

La frase no concluyó. Antes de que pudiera prolongar su cadena de auto-cumplidos, la chica le había vuelto la cara de una sola bofetada haciéndole entender que, en cualquier caso, los Dioses también sangran. Light pasó la yema de sus dedos por el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior y luego miró con ferocidad la mirada furiosa y osada de Gina.

- Vaya... esto no parece una bienvenida...

- ¡Me has engañado todo este tiempo! -exclamó apreciando el veneno en sus venas- Eres el chico de la foto¡el novio de mi hermana! No... Kira, tú eres un asesino.

- Oh, vamos, no perdamos las formas. En realidad, nunca te he mentido, solo... que no te he dicho toda la verdad.

Los ojos de la rubia ardían en un odio intenso, y cuando quiso golpearle de nuevo, el castaño sujetó su muñeca y la oprimió hasta que el cuerpo de la chica tuvo que torcerse de dolor.

- No más atrevimientos de este tipo. Controla tu resentimiento o te prometo que a mí tampoco va a temblarme la mano para evitarlos.

Y a Gina no le quedó duda de que así sería. Alguien que tenía un expediente tan "prometedor" como el suyo no se detendría ante los reproches de una simple muchacha.

- Lo que importa ahora es que podemos continuar con lo que habíamos programado. ¿O es que después de llegar tan lejos vas a rajarte?

- Eres un maldito cínico...-murmuró con desprecio- Has matado a mi compañero. Él no tenía nada que ver con esto...

- Ah... es por eso... Tú misma lo involucraste. Te negaste a colaborar y no me quedó otra alternativa. Sabes que no puedo usar el Death Note, pero con la causa de muerte que escribiste ya estaba todo el trabajo hecho. Solo tuve que doblar la hoja en donde estaba escrito y arrojarlo en su taquilla junto a un par de insinuantes frases quinceañeras que completé con un "He perdido mi celular¿que tal si junto a tu número de teléfono vuelves a recordarme tu dirección para agradecerte las molestias convenientemente?. Por cierto, no te olvides de anotar tu identificación para tener claro que se trata de tí... No querrás que otro se lleve tu premio..."

- Serás...

- Je... ese idiota estaba tan emocionado con lo que estaba leyendo que no se molestó en indagar que es lo que había en el doblez de la hoja.

La rubia trató de apartarse de él, pero Light no estaba dispuesto a que la rubia se marchase de rositas. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, Gina suponía un pilar importante en todo lo que había maquinado su mente.

- Sé lo que estás pensando... y es una necedad. Devolverle la vida no es el remedio para el problema. ¿Qué crees que pensarían sus familiares¿Qué crees que pensaría el mundo si lo supiera? No creo que seas tan tonta como para pensar que su vida continuaría con normalidad, como si regresar del inframundo fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Light sabía que lo tenía crudo, pero la sugestión siempre se le había dado bien y no captaba en esa situación mayor gravedad que no pudieran solventar sus precisas palabras. Soltó a la joven y se retiró unos pasos, otorgándole el espacio que necesitaba para encajar todo lo acontecido.

- Si de verdad valoras algo su muerte deberías sacar provecho de ella, y no malgastarla... Sabes tan bien como yo que ese chico habría estado dispuesto a todo por tí, él mismo lo confesaba... Creo que estaría orgulloso si supiera que con su sacrificio ha conseguido que logres recuperar aquello que mas deseas en el mundo, que es a tu hermana.

Gina cayó de rodillas al suelo, apoyando sus manos en el piso y apretando con furia los trozos de cristales que comenzaban a rasguñar sus palmas y ensangrentarlas. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para pensar que era lo correcto o no en ese momento, lo único claro es que su amigo había muerto por ella, y al menos debería dejar ese hecho desapercibido.

- Voy a seguir... -susurró sin mostrar su cara, provocando una enorme sonrisa de victoria en el otro muchacho- Lo haré a pesar de que soy consciente de que puedo estar a tu merced... Es un riesgo que correré y prevendré si es posible -llenó sus pulmones de aire y cruzo nuevamente su mirada verde con la castaña- Pero sobre todo... traeré a mi hermana de vuelta, y después de ese, mi único objetivo será vengar su propia muerte, la de Evan y el daño que has causado durante tu mísera existencia a la humanidad. Yo, me encargaré de regresarte al mismo infierno del que has regresado.

Eso sí que no lo esperaba. Había conocido a muchas personas en el mundo y pocas, hablaban con tanta sinceridad y determinación como ella. Gina era especial... y también un grave inconveniente.

Se agachó para tomar un afilado cristal del suelo, y tras quedar sobre ella, se agachó para mostrarle una de sus manos e incidir sobre ella con la punta del cristal que sostenía en la otra, trazando una brecha que se inundó rápidamente de sangre. Luego tomó una de las cortadas y heridas manos de la rubia para unirla con la suya en un pacto de sangre que duraría eternamente.

- Trato hecho... -murmuró con expresión concluyente en su rostro- Me encantan los desafíos de gente competente. Solo espero que no me decepciones, Gina Amane... o no te lo perdonaré.

El castaño se incorporó y partió de la iglesia. Nuevamente tenía la oportunidad de alcanzar sus metas por muy costoso que resultase combatir contra la misma persona de la que dependía. Guardó las manos en sus bolsillos y cerró los ojos para sentir después de tanto tiempo, la brisa fría del aire envolver su piel.

De nada le servía preocuparse, pensó mientras sonreía. Después de todo, torres más altas ya había derrumbado.

**//o//o//**

**//o//o//**

Huevos fritos, guisantes, salchichas, bacón y sobre todo muchas calorías... los desayunos anglosajones jamás habían sido de sus favoritos, no obstante, no era la causa por la que carecía de apetito. Dicen que después de consultar con la almohada, todas las cosas se ven de otra manera, pero a Gina no le parecía haber despertado de su peor pesadilla.

Estaba en su acogedora cocinita, desayunando en la misma silla y rincón de cada mañana, solo que a diferencia de otras veces tenía delante al criminal más buscado de todo la historia. No sabía si llorar o echarse a reír. El castaño, por su parte, leía atentamente el periódico del día anterior mientras tomaba en pequeñas dosis el café cargado que él mismo había preparado, junto con todo lo demás. En un silencio más que sospechoso en la rubia, retiró los ojos del papel para centrarse en su monótono movimiento de revolver el plato de comida.

- ¿No te gusta? -indagó alzando una ceja- Nunca se me ha dado bien cocinar, pero al menos tiene un aspecto aceptable.

- No es eso... Es que no estoy acostumbrada a tomar este tipo de alimento ni tanta cantidad.

- No me servirás de nada si te quedas flacucha y débil. No hay nada como un buen desayuno para mantener una mente despierta. Y sobre la calidad de la comida... te recuerdo que es lo que he encontrado en TU frigorífico.

- Seguro... pero no soy yo la que toma este tipo de cosas.

La rubia se levantó del asiento para prepararse un vaso fresco de leche, mientras que el joven no le quitó vista desde su último comentario.

- Ahora tengo que ir a la facultad.

- Sí claro... eso mismo estaba pensando yo.

- Oye, tengo una vida social que llevar adelante -contestó molesta y girándose-.

- Pues tendrás que aparcarla. Además, si algo he comprobado estas tres semanas es que no eres una persona muy popular, no recibes demasiadas visitas y realizas pocas llamadas... Por lo tanto, eres poco reclamada. Nadie lo notará si te ausentas un tiempo.

- ¿Me estás vacilando? Claro que lo notarán -se indignó- Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mí.

- Como sea, hoy no harás nada de lo que tenías planeado. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no es algo con lo que podamos decir "Si no hoy, lo haré mañana".

- Agh... -gruñó abriendo la mano sobre la encimera- Por lo menos iré al funeral de Evan.

El castaño soltó el periódico y se cruzó de brazos en un gesto de bastante desaprobación.

- Esto si que no voy a pasarlo por alto. Además, es lo menos que puedes hacer, al fin y al cabo, hoy estás aquí gracias a él.

- Hum... tienes razón -dijo suspirando- Aún así, necesito un par de cosas antes de que te marches. Para empezar, ropa nueva... no pienso pasar un minuto más con este batín. También una memoria usb y... ¿tendrás conexión a la red, no?

La joven le asintió y quedando contento, Light prosiguió con su lectura hasta notar que la mirada sobre él persistía.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No... ¿No hay nada más¿Así de sencillo? -preguntó extrañada-.

- Sí. ¿Qué te esperabas?

- Con la pinta de mal criado y caprichoso que tienes confiaba en que sería algo más inalcanzable.

- Je... que sabrás tú. Tampoco me conoces -se incorporó del asiento- Ni siquiera tengo que preocuparme de que metas la pata allí afuera o se te ocurra irte de la lengua, porque... evidentemente no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos... ¿verdad?

Odió ese tono de "Yo tengo el poder", pero muy pronto su desanimada cara cambió cuando el castaño a punto estuvo de llevarse por delante el muro al querer pasar la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Light? -rió sonoramente- ¿Es que cuesta acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no puedes atravesar las paredes?

- Pss... idiota... -murmuró sin que apenas se pudiera entender y desapareciendo de la habitación-.

- No te preocupes -se bufó- No te dejaré solito en casa mucho más tiempo.

Gina actuó tal como el muchacho le había pedido. Intentó mantenerse correcta y tan natural como ella era, sin embargo, era más que imposible soportar el sentimiento de culpa en un velatorio y con las lágrimas de los familiares más allegados del fallecido cayendo sobre los hombros.

De sus ojos, ni siquiera podían surgir lágrimas. Era tanto el malestar que sentía por dentro que le parecía una traición incluso estar presente. Esperó a que todos los familiares se marcharan y una vez que el lugar estuvo despejado, se aproximó al nicho para comenzar con su peculiar conversación.

- Evan... Supongo que lo que he hecho no tiene nombre y que lo más honrado habría sido no poner uno solo de mis pies en un lugar tan sagrado como este. Tú... no tienes nada que agradecerme y yo sin embargo, tengo una noble lista de favores que ya no puedo devolverte -suspiró angustiada y mirando el nombre de su amigo sobre la lápida- Recuerdo muchos malos momentos en mi vida y en la mayoría de ellos siempre has estado. ¿Te acuerdas cuándo enfermaba? Esas semanas eran un suplicio para tí, pues aunque yo no te lo pidiera, siempre me organizabas un enorme pliego de apuntes de las clases a las que no había asistido y por supuesto... nunca faltaba un ramo de flores tuyo en la habitación de mi hospital -sonrió- Nunca me había parado a pensarlo antes, pero ahora comprendo lo mucho que he significado para tí y lo muy desagradecida que he sido...

La rubia se llevo las manos a la boca, como si en algún momento hubiese vuelto de su ensimismamiento y hubiera encontrado que aquellos terribles pensamientos eran realidad.

- Creo que si te hubiese contado desde el principio cuál era mi situación, habrías sabido aconsejarme acertadamente y ahora no estarías... -suspiró- Pero puedo prometerte algo. Seré esa persona confiada y fuerte en la que tú siempre has creído, así, podrás irte tranquilo y dejar de preocuparte por mí. Evan... quiero que sepas que ayer mi parte vulnerable murió contigo... Un beso amigo. Aunque no pueda ser en la otra vida, me alegra de que en ésta nuestros destinos se hayan cruzado...

El viaje hasta la casa se había hecho eterno. La joven extrajo las llaves de su bolso y antes de introducirla en la cerradura se frotó la cara. Estaba dispuesta a no dejar huella de su dolor. Sin embargo, y cuando el muchacho que había frente al ordenador la miró, se percató enseguida de la tensión del momento, por lo que lo mejor era que su persona no la perturbara en las próximas horas.

"Solo" en las próximas horas, pues hasta ahí duraría su respeto. Cuando Gina salió de un merecido descanso de su cuarto, encontró al muchacho felizmente sonriente de cara a unos documentos que había imprimido.

- ¿A qué se debe tu sonrisa? -sonó un poco su ronca voz-.

- Estamos de enhorabuena en cuánto a nuestro plan se refiere.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Al parecer la policía japonesa es más estúpida de lo que parece. Casi que puedo avergonzarme de haber trabajado para ellos, pero en fin... Nadie se ha molestado en cambiar las estructuras de seguridad que custodian sus archivos confidenciales y eso es demasiado bueno para alguien que los ha manejado durante tantos años como yo.

- Ya... ¿y qué demonios se te ha perdido allí?

- La pieza para continuar con nuestro siguiente movimiento.

- ¡¿Qué?! -frunció el ceño- Pensaba que íbamos a...

- Sí, y lo haremos. Pero antes voy deshacer un nudo que lleva ahogándome mucho tiempo. De lo contrario nunca estaré realmente bien y por consiguiente, tú no tendrás tu regalito -dijo a sabiendas que molestaría a la ojiverde-.

- Light, no voy a vivir en una continua intranquilidad sin saber lo que pasará. Si vamos a hacer esto juntos vas a tener que contarme de que se trata.

- ¿O qué? -desafió con una media sonrisa-.

- O me opongo.

El castaño se bufó de Gina y sus amenazas, pero tomó uno de los folios y señaló a un rincón de la hoja.

- ¿Departamento de criminología? -leyó la chica sin entender nada-.

- No voy a andarme con rodeos. Lo cierto es que voy a buscar a una persona más.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! No creas que permitiré que alguno de esos psicópatas nos acompañe -protestó cruzándose de brazos y desviando el rostro-.

- No se trata de ningún psicópata y de hecho, no va a acompañarnos por mucho tiempo.

- Bien... ¿Quién es?

- Eso es exactamente lo que quiero averiguar, sino nuestra búsqueda no tiene sentido aunque le encontremos

En algún momento del camino Gina se había perdido, pero si Light era una eminencia, debería fiarse de sus planteamientos aunque estos le llevaran directamente al precipicio. No le quedaba otra.

- No te preocupes, entraremos en detalles más tarde. Parece que vas a salir... -dijo señalando la vestimenta de la joven con sus ojos-.

- ¿Em? Ah sí... siento anunciarte esto pero, vuelves a depender de la comida para sobrevivir.

- Muy graciosa...

- Traeré lo necesario y estaré de vuelta lo antes posible.

- Iré contigo.

- ¿Cómo? No puedes -regañó mientras se alejaba de Light y se colocaba un abrigo-.

- Claro que puedo, es más, lo necesito. Esta casa no es tan grande como para relajarme, además, por lo que he podido comprobar en Internet, no hay nada publicado acerca de mí ni de mi muerte. La policía ha preferido mantener la identidad de Kira en secreto y actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido. Es patético, lo sé, pero es así. Nadie sabrá que el chico que camina a tu lado es Light Yagami y mucho menos Kira.

- ¿Y qué haremos si nos topamos con algún oficial?

- No seas boba... No hay probabilidades suficientes como para que eso ocurra, es pura estadística. Y aunque así resultara, no creo que ninguno de ellos esté pendiente de vigilar si aparece alguien que se supone, ya ha desaparecido del mapa. El caso Kira está cerrado.

Gina le dió la razón. Con la identidad de Light no habría ningún problema, lo peor sería coincidir con algún conocido y entonces ese sí era un problema mayor. _¿Qué le pasa a Light que no piensa en eso? _Pensó la chica.

- Ah claro... mi diminuta vida social...

- ¿Decías?

- No nada...

La joven tragó saliva. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado, pero Light lucía realmente resplandeciente. Ni sus gastados ropajes ni el ridículo batín de la mañana podían haber hecho su trabajo mejor si de lo que se trataba era de ocultar la estilizada figura del muchacho. Por si fuera poco, su cara ya había vuelto completamente a su forma original y ni rastro había de esas porciones de piel reseca ni escarchada de la mañana, solo un bonito perfil y unas facciones que cuanto menos resultaban seductoras. Era normal pues, entender por qué necesitó desabrochar los primeros botones de su grueso abrigo.

- Vaya Light... parece que acerté en la talla.

- Sí, y también en el estilo. Sabiendo parte de tu personalidad supuse que elegirías algo así de elegante, pero no imaginé que darías tanto en el clavo -sonrió abriendo la aterciopelada chaqueta-.

- Sí, sí... lastima que la percha no este a la altura.

- ¿Qué insinúas? -replicó arqueando una ceja-.

Light siguió a Gina y ésta, rió nuevamente, tomó su bolso para dirigirse a la salida y abrió la puerta en el momento exacto en que retumbó el timbre. La joven palideció cuando divisó la figura de su visita y Light, apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse tras la puerta cuando algo se avalanzó sobre la rubia tumbándola en el sofá y comenzando a llenar su cara, cuello y cuerpo de besos.

- ¡M-Matsuda! -exclamó tratando de tranquilizarlo y consiguiendo un efecto inmediato-.

- ¿Cómo que Matsuda¿Yo no soy tu Okashi? -sonrió mirándola directamente a los ojos-.

- Sí, tú eres mi Okashi -imitó su sonrisa y pasando los brazos por el cuello del muchacho le propinó un tierno y suave beso en los labios-.

Light, que con los ojos tan abiertos como platos observaba desde detrás de la puerta como la pareja se enlazaba melosamente sobre el sofá, no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de desagrado y una maldición mental que hubiera hecho temblar al propio Hades.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? No te esperaba...

- Precisamente por eso he venido, para darte una sorpresa -murmuró mientras acomodándose sobre la joven, lamía su cuello-.

- ¿No estabais trabajando en un caso muy importante que os tenía todo el tiempo ocupados?

- Hemos conseguido cerrarlo¿y sabes qué? -sonrió picaronamente- Se me ocurre una manera muy malvada de celebrarlo.

El moreno no esperó permiso para comenzar a desabrochar la chaqueta de la joven y ésta, al girar su cabeza, pudo ver como el castaño gesticulaba algo que le parecía inteligible. La rubia pasó su mano por la espalda de Matsuda e inmediatamente le hizo un disimulado gesto que el castaño ignoró, movió con desesperación la cabeza de lado a lado y finalmente, se puso de cara a la pared dándose por vencido.

- Nena, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos estos días...

- Sí, puedo imaginármelo -pronunció dificultosamente mientras trataba de evitarlo- Pero cielo, creo que tendrás que esperar porque tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

- Venga ya... ¿qué cosa más importante que hacer feliz a tu novio? -insistió-.

- En serio Okashi. Ha fallecido un compañero de clase y me gustaría dar el pésame a su familia.

- Oh, vaya...

Matsuda se detuvo al instante y enrojeciendo sus mejillas, se apartó de la joven sentándose a su lado.

- He oído algo de eso en la comisaría. Es extraño como un chico tan joven puede hacer un ritual con su propio cuerpo y quitarse la vida... -al ver el gesto de la joven, supo enseguida que había errado en su comentario- Oh, lo siento. Es de mal gusto... No me imaginaba que pudieras llegar a conocerle.

- Sí, bueno...

- Entonces te acompañaré.

- ¡No! -exclamó- Digo, no hace falta... debes de estar cansado y de igual forma, voy a ir junto a otros compañeros de clase.

- Gina¿nos has escuchado algo? -y antes de que pudiera girar la cabeza la joven le tomo la barbilla y lo encaró-.

- No es nada, cielo. Ahora si me disculpas, deben de estar a punto de llagar.

- Claro, entiendo. ¿Estarás bien sin mí?

- Creo que sí, ahora vamos...

Ambos se levantaron y mientras coqueteaba tontamente con el moreno, Gina se encargó de que viera a Light escondido tras la puerta del salón. Cuando ya habían atravesado el umbral y el castaño podía respirar de alivio, pronto volvió a tensar su cuerpo.

- ¡Am! Debo de haberme dejado mi paraguas por aquí. Lo habrás colgado detrás de la puerta -dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella y siendo frenado por la rubia-.

- Eh... eh... claro, claro... tu paraguas... Esto... a ver... veré si estás detrás...

Gina sonrió inocentemente a Matsuda, al tiempo que buscaba con su mano y ciegamente, el maldito paraguas, tocando solo el cabello y rostro de Light. Finalmente el último vió colgado en la percha que se había estado clavando todo el tiempo en el cuello , el paraguas, entregándoselo a la joven.

- ¡Aquí está! -sonrió mostrándolo-.

El moreno arrugó sus labios y miró con sorpresa la actitud de la chica.

- Gina... Ese... es el tuyo -señalando el color rosado del mismo-.

- Cierto... ¿cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Perdona... -volvió a meter la mano tras la puerta y con un gesto bastó para que Light le entregara el correcto- Toma, aquí tienes. Siento ser tan patosa. Son los nervios.

- Em... comprendo. Bueno, no pasa nada... -dijo saliendo del piso- ¿vuelvo a buscarte mañana a primera hora?

- No. Mejor me encargó yo misma de ir a buscarte. Lo cierto es que no sé que momento tendré libre.

- Oh... esto de que no coincidan nuestros horarios es un rollo.

- Sí...

Matsuda se inclinó para besar a la joven y tras una sonrisa, la rubia cerró la puerta derrumbándose sobre ella y observando como la puerta del salón se movía lentamente hasta dejar ver el rostro petrificado del castaño.

- ¡Dios... ha estado a punto! -suspiró secándose la frente-.

- ¿Eres idiota? -gruñó el castaño- ¿Cómo se te ocurre ocultarme que tenías novio¿Sabes el lío en el que podías habernos metido?

El susto había sido grande, pero demasiado exagerado por parte de Light, por lo que incorporándose y acercándose a él decidió enfrentar su cara.

- Hey, perdona... no sabía que mis relaciones personales fueran peligrosas para tu supervivencia -le reprochó-.

- ¡Pues sí¡Más cuando estás saliendo con un policía! No sé que hubiera hecho si descubre que Kira está tras la puerta del salón de su novia.

- ¿Quién¿Matsuda? -enarcó una ceja- Pero si es más tierno que un peluche. No sería capaz ni de... ¿Light¿Qué haces?

La joven retrocedió cuando observando la furiosa cara del castaño, éste empezó a desabrocharse con brusquedad, uno por uno los botones de su camisa, abriéndola y mostrándole todo su torso desnudo.

- ¿Ves estás cicatrices? Pues tu "Okashi" me las hizo una por una.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Gina miró sobresaltada las marcas de bala en Light, tal y como las recordaba cuando el chico aún era un medio shinigami. Unido a la idea de que alguien como Matsuda pudiera hacer algo así, solo vino la posibilidad de que sencillamente, aquel muchacho era un auténtico monstruo.

- Teníais una relación estrecha¿no es así?

- Le conozco desde que cumplí los dieciocho. Más tarde comencé a formar parte de su grupo de investigación y hasta aquel día... todo marchó bien.

Gina no necesitó escuchar nada más. De lo que ocurriese por aquel entonces podía esperar cualquier cosa. Solo le sorprendió el hecho de que Matsuda jamás le contara nada al respecto, ni mucho menos que había disparado contra un ser humano. Puede que su novio llevara su profesionalidad al pie de la letra a pesar de las apariencias.

- Bien... -continuó Light sentándose en el sofá y terminando de abrochar su camisa- Por lo que se vé no todos los cabos están atados. Tendremos que profundizar más cada detalle porque no es nada bueno correr riesgos como este.

- En otras palabras... Que vamos a conocernos antes de actuar.

- Exactamente...

- Vale...

A Gina le parecía la cosa más extraña, estúpida y elocuente del mundo, pero como bien decía Light, era necesaria.

- ¿No conocerás a nadie más de la policía, verdad?

- No, que yo sepa -respondió sentándose al otro extremo del sofá-

- ¿Y mucho menos a un Yagami?

- Tampoco.

- Bien... Eso habría sido tener demasiada mala suerte... -y antes de que acabara su frase, la ojiverde cruzó sus pierna para hacer una mueca divertida-.

- "Estadísticas, estadísticas..." ¿Ves como hasta las mínimas posibilidades ocurren?

- Hum...

El castaño cerró sus ojos e imitó su acción. Al ver como se llevaba una de las manos a la barbilla en una pose discreta, supo que estaría dándole vueltas a algo, y no era para menos. En ese momento había quedado demostrado que el mundo es solo un pequeño pañuelo.

Después de unos minutos, Gina volvió a mirar al joven, al ver como este trataba de disimular una burlona sonrisita.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -enarcó una ceja molesta-.

- No, nada...

La rubia hizo un gesto de enfado y cuando quiso girar la cara, el castaño volvió a dejar escapar una carcajada que la sacó de sus casillas.

- ¡Maldita sea¿Qué es tan gracioso? -y espero a que Light terminara de reírse abiertamente-.

- Es que... ¿"Okashi"? -el simple hecho de pronunciarlo le hacía explotar de risa- ¿"Okashi" de empalagoso?

- Sí¿algún problema?

- No nada... es... muy apropiado para Matsuda.

Gina frunció el ceño. Light continuaba riéndose como si hubiese inhalado toda una bomba de óxido nitoso. Su risa llegaba a ser tan burlona e irritante, que acababa de arrebatarle el puesto al tipo que más desquiciaba a la ojiverde, Ryuk. De modo que, sin ánimos de soportarlo, se levantó del asiento y se encaminó hacía su habitación.

- Creo que dejaré la charla para otro momento -y cerró de un estruendoso golpe la puerta-.

Segundos después el castaño miró hacía la puerta con los ojos estrechos y cortando su risa con un gesto de desprecio. Enfocó el pupitre y se acomodó rápidamente frente al ordenador, localizando al instante un fichero muy interesante.

- Las cosas no podrían ir mejor... -medió sonrió- Querido Okashi, tú vas a ayudarme a enmendar un pequeño error del pasado.

Indagó en los registros policiales con la identidad de Matsuda y sabiendo dónde debía buscar, encontró exactamente a la persona que buscaba.

- Mi viejo amigo L… nuestro conflicto aún no finaliza…

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_¡Saludos! En primerísimo lugar muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron mi fic y a Lapson, Lyra-acuario y a mi compi Elenita por__ regalarme un reviews. Os lo agradezco de corazón y ante todo tengo muy en cuenta lo que me dicen. Me animan a esforzarme más y por supuesto, a rendir mejor. Ni que decir tiene que estoy abierta a nuevas sugerencias y a conocer su opinión sobre lo que les gusta y lo que no, sin lo cual nada de esto tendría sentido._

_Por otro lado, me gustaría calmar a las fans de nuestro estimado L. Si todo va bien, calculo que hará su aparición en como máximo, un capi más.__ Aunque bueno... creo que no les dije nada nuevo, eso lo habrán deducido al final de este chap xD._

_Y nada... espero que a nadie le inquiete el título de este fic__. Confío en que con el transcurso de los capítulos ustedes mismas/os lo entenderán._

_¡Un beso enorme y que lo pasen bien!_

_Sinoa Heike_


	4. Un Dios Compasivo

**Nunca el tiempo es perdido**

**Capítulo 4: Un Dios compasivo**

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Gritó Gina cuando de muy buena mañana, Light soltó su demencia del día.

- Lo que oyes...

- ¿Cómo... cómo¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a hacer algo así? -frunció el ceño- ¿Te crees que estoy loca? Infiltrarse en un departamento policial y robar documentos confidenciales es delito.

- A mí que me vas a contar... -se dejó caer en la silla y giró sobre ella de pura inercia- Pero puede que sea la única forma de obtener información de la persona a la que busco.

- ¡Santo Dios, Light! -exclamó enfada y apoyando un brazo en la pared- ¿Qué clase de persona es para que solo figure en un archivo secreto de la policía?

- Hey, hey... Lo dices como si lo estuvieras confirmando... Yo solo dije que cabía la posibilidad. Una muy pequeña, por cierto.

- ¿Qué? Hum... ¿voy a arriesgarme a que me arresten solo porque tú crees que hay "una pequeña posibilidad"? -le imitó burlonamente-.

- Lo has comprendido a la primera. Como tú misma me enseñaste ayer... siempre hay que tener en cuenta las partes pequeñas de las probabilidades -le sonrió victorioso haciendo gruñir a la rubia-.

Gina dió un par de vueltas por el salón al sentir como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de cada uno de sus músculos. Pasar mucho más tiempo con ese muchacho iba a acabar con su vida... y paciencia.

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a colarme en el cuartel?

- Con un antifaz y por la ventana...

- ...

- Es broma... -sonrió tomando el teléfono móvil de la muchacha y acercándoselo- Tu Okashi va a ayudarnos. Búscate una excusa que le obligue a revisar ese archivo o no sé, sorpréndeme.

El rostro de la joven tornó instantáneamente. Suspiró mientras miraba de lado a lado y luego enfrentó al castaño, que le alzó las cejas al instante.

- No voy a involucrarlo en todo este asunto. Lo que ocurrió con Evan... no volverá a repetirse.

Light sabía que nada podía hacer contra él o sus objeciones, pero debía reconocer que la muchacha tenía agallas a la hora de imponerse.

- Oh, vamos... ¿no pensarás que trato de vengarme? -sonrió acariciándose el torso- Lo que ocurrió en el pasado, atrás queda... Es como si el Light de aquel entonces y el de ahora fuesen dos personas diferentes -alzó las cejas y volvió a ofrecerle el aparato-.

- Está bien... De igual forma no te atreverás, porque si algo le pasara, yo dejo de colaborar. Se acabaría el juego, Light -el muchacho no pudo aguantarse una carcajada- Que cabezota... -sonrió ella esta vez- ¿Tan difícil es reconocerlo?

- ¿Reconocer el qué?

- Que me necesitas. Que no puedes hacer nada sin mí y que aunque ahora seas un ser humano, mientras tenga la Death Note, aún me perteneces.

Lo pronunció de una forma tan convincente y detenida que aseguró que no le quedaban dudas de eso. Sencillamente no la soportó, cerró sus ojos se cruzó de brazos y trató de guardar la calma, como siempre hacía en casos como aquel.

- No me subestimes, criaja...

- Aplícate el cuento -adelantó un paso y le arrebató el celular de los brazos para entretenerse con él, mientras el chico la miraba con furia-.

- Je... Me parece que aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que tienes delante...

Gina miró recelosa como se sentaba frente al ordenador y comenzaba a introducir unas contraseñas.

- No dudo de tu memoria, por eso solo voy a mostrarte una vez el número de la sala, estantería y encuadernación en la que debería de encontrarse el archivo.

La ojiverde comenzó a teclear el número de su novio al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Light, apoyaba una mano sobre su silla y se acercaba a la pantalla.

- A todo esto... -interrumpió cuando ya podía oír el pitido de la conexión telefónica- ¿Cuál es el expediente que debo buscar?

- Es sencillo -dijo girándose y mirándola directamente- El de L.

- ¡¿Em¿L de L? -se escandalizó- ¿Te refieres al detective más brillante del...?

- See, see... ese... -interrumpió volviendo a la pantalla y disimulando la ofensa-.

- ¿No estarás pensando en...¡Okashi¿Qué tal? -musitó poniéndose firme- ¿Eh? Oh, no... no pasa nada. ¿Es qué no puedo llamar a mi novio?... -alzó una ceja y torció los labios- Sí, sé que nunca lo hago, pero la gente cambia ¿sabes?... En fin... quería pedirte que... Bueno, tenía que decirte que...

Nerviosismo. No estaba acostumbrada a mentir y eso le hacía sentir rastrera. Las cosas hace tiempo que cruzaron el límite, pero de igual forma no podía dejar de pensar que solo era una vil traidora. No obstante, toda su inquietud voló cuando cruzó sus ojos con unos castaños. Desconocía que extraño poder en él le hacía sentirse como si ambos fueran la misma persona. Como si hacer todo aquello le provocará el mismo remordimiento que sentiría el castaño si fuera él el que estuviese al teléfono.

- ¿Te apetece salir hoy? -sonó su cariñosa voz, pero con un gesto más frío que el hielo- Oh, vaya... Que poquito te ha durado el descanso. Por allí siempre andáis de caso en caso... -se mordió el labio inferior- Entonces¿qué tal si me quedó allí contigo esta noche? Así ninguno de los dos estaremos solos...

El castaño aplaudió con una mirada a la rubia, pero ésta no hizo más que ignorarlo.

- Ya... comprendo que es algo casi imposible, pero... hazlo por mí. Al menos inténtalo... Con todo lo que ha ocurrido los últimos días estoy muy intranquila y... te necesito Okashi. Ahora más que nunca quiero que estés a mi lado... por favor...

Buenísima puntería. Por lo que Light podía comprobar, Gina también conocía a la perfección a Matsuda. Sabía los complejos del hombre y lo mucho que adoraba sentirse útil, sobre todo, cuando se trataba de proteger e impresionar a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, el moreno aceptó encantado, cayendo a los pies de su novia y dispuesto a correr el riesgo si era necesario. La amplia sonrisa de Gina lo dió a entender al castaño.

- Me parece bien... ¿Te espero entonces en el mismo sitio que siempre?... Ok... Estoy deseando verte...

Light se levantó y tras tomarle el móvil lo abrió y comprobó que, efectivamente le había llamado. Alzó las cejas y asintió un par de veces.

- Perfecto... Ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor... Envidio esas persuasivas armas que poseéis las mujeres...

La rubia pestañeó un par de veces y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro abandonó aquella sala. No había aire para los dos en la habitación.

**//o//o//**

**//o//o//**

Como todo un caballero, Matsuda bajó de su auto para abrir la puerta a la hermosa rubia que se había convertido en la reina de su corazón. La tomó de la cintura y la besó coquetamente.

- Estás preciosa -se sonrojó-.

- Me lo has dicho cuatro veces ya... -sonrió-.

- Perdona... es que estoy emocionado. Es penoso que tengamos que tener una cita aquí, pero que me llamarás... quiero decir... significa mucho para mí que cuentes conmigo cuando te sientes mal.

Gina sintió un caluroso escalofrío. Realmente adoraba a Matsuda. Cuando le conoció, pensó que se trataba de la persona más cariñosa y bondadosa que había sobre la tierra y hasta aquel mismo día, se lo seguía descostrando. Uno de los aspectos que le cautivaba era su manera de ser, Matsuda no hacía esfuerzos por mostrar que era una buena persona, simplemente, él lo era.

- Suerte que esta noche solo estoy yo de guardia. A los recepcionistas le podemos dar cualquier excusa y por lo demás, no debería de haber ningún problema aún si nos ven pasar por el cuartel. Cualquiera pensaría que eres una testigo a la que tengo que interrogar.

- ¿Y vas a esposarme? -preguntó picaronamente y encendiendo de nuevo las mejillas del moreno-.

- Solo si es necesario.

El cuartel se encontraba bastante silencioso. Los recepcionistas no pronunciaron más que un "Buenas noches", pues de sobre era conocida la gloriosa reputación que se había ganado los famosos componentes del grupo que alguna vez trabajó en el caso Kira, y por supuesto, Matsuda, estaba entre ellos. Tal respeto en los demás, no se le pasó a Gina por alto.

- Parece que eres muy popular entre tus compañeros. Nunca me lo has comentado -se agarró del brazo del moreno aprovechando la soledad de un pasillo- Te pasas de modesto...

- Ah, bueno... eso es solo por un asunto de hace algunos años.

- Podrías contármelo.

- Es mejor que no...

- ¿No? A tu novia le gustaría saber que gran hazaña has hecho para que todos te miren con tanta admiración -insistió-.

- ¿Admirable yo? -rió- Mira, ya hemos llegado.

En cuestión de segundos, Gina había notado la irritación en Matsuda. Sabía que el hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que era ser arrogante, sin embargo, cambiar de tema drásticamente cuando se habla de algo que se supone debería honrarte, era más que sospechoso.

Cuando el moreno abrió la puerta, se encontró con un despecho no muy grande y con un desorden muy llamativo. En el fondo había un par de sofás y los dos, repletos de papeles sueltos y hojas con apuntes.

- Se vé que os gusta estar de lo más cómodo -murmuró mientras el joven le tomaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en un antiguo perchero-.

- Oh, esto... Perdona el desorden. Casi nunca suele estar así, pero...

- Sí, ya... La típica excusa -se bufó- Por favor hombre, que ya nos conocemos... -contestó haciendo reír al moreno-.

En el primer par de horas todo transcurrió gratamente. Matsuda se había encasillado en uno de los sofás mientras revisaba los apuntes de sus compañeros acerca de un caso reciente. Estaba concentrado o al menos lo intentaba, pues en repetidas ocasiones se detenía a besar la frente de la joven que descansaba sobre su hombro y ojeaba junto a él todos los documentos.

Siempre había estado allí, pero la rubia no se había percatado... Justo en la pared del frente había una especie de mural repleto de recortes de periódicos y demás artículos que parecían homenajear a un hombre de cabellos canosos y lentes grandes que se encontraba en el centro del pizarrín. Matsuda se percató pronto de la inquietud de la joven y volvió a detener su lectura.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No... solo me ha llamado la atención aquel mural de allí. No hay ninguna foto en este despacho a excepción de ese hombre. ¿Es tu jefe?

- Ah... s-sí... -tartamudeó-.

- Parece que es alguien importante -ojeó los títulos de los recortes- Supongo que debe ser duro trabajar con alguien tan severo.

- No, para nada -corrió a decir- Es el mejor jefe que nadie pueda tener, pero...

- ¿Sí? -sonrió-.

- Hace tiempo que falleció. Siempre fué alguien ejemplar y murió injustamente por una buena causa. Es una tontería pero, entre un par de compañeros y yo, decidimos hacerle ese pequeño homenaje. Es como si el señor Yagami estuviese aún con nosotros y nosotros bajo su mando.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron bruscamente. Estaba segura de que le había escuchado decir "Yagami". Notó en los gestos del moreno su tristeza, pero a esas alturas era casi imposible detener su curiosidad.

- Y ese hombre... ¿cómo murió?

Matsuda tragó saliva. Ahondar más en ese tema le hacía sudar e irritarse, pero a veces la mirada de Gina podía ser tan directa, que parecía leer tus pensamientos.

- Lo siento¿te ha molestado?

- No, no... tranquila.

- ¿Tiene que ver en algo con ese tema que te pone tan nervioso?

- Yo no me pongo nervi-nervioso...

- ¿Entonces?

El moreno parpadeó un par de veces y deshizo el nudo de su corbata para sentir como un nudo se hacía en su garganta.

- Ese hombre era el encargado de...

- Decídete, Okashi.

- Era el responsable de la policía asignado al famoso caso Kira. Durante mucho tiempo estuve a sus órdenes, pero un día... en fin, no fué exactamente asesinado pero para mí es como si le hubiese arrebatado la vida una de las personas a las que más quería.

- Cielos Okashi... ¿tú estuviste involucrado en todo ese asunto?

Desde el día anterior lo había sospechado. En una ocasión Light le había dado a entender que en antaño había pertenecido al cuerpo de policía, asimismo que había conocido a Matsuda y que en un momento dado, este lo había disparado repetidas veces. Por si fuera poco, el apellido del responsable policial del caso Kira coincidía con el del castaño. Todo aquello olía demasiado fuerte como para que Gina no fuese capaz de deducirlo por ella misma.

- Pero la policía jamás se pronunció sobre si lograron resolver el caso o no. Simplemente un día los asesinatos dejaron de producirse y Kira pasó a ser algo casi ficticio, como una entidad divina o una simple leyenda que jamás fué real. De hecho, incluso hoy en día algunos medios de comunicación siguen prestándole adoración y reclaman su regreso, mientras otros tachan de culpables a los gobiernos e incluso a la propia policía de esos asesinatos.

Matsuda no respondió al instante. Ese tema era demasiado delicado como para tomarlo a la ligera. Confiaba en Gina, sin embargo, ya había estado demasiado tiempo cegado de esa misma admiración por alguien que consiguió marcarle para siempre con una imperdonable traición. Aunque lo deseará con todas sus fuerzas, no volvería a poner la mano en el fuego por nadie. Y si el caso Kira quedó bajo secreto, no violaría aquel juramento.

- No me gustaría recordar esos momentos, Gina. Pero puedo decirte que para que el desenlace del caso Kira quedara en secreto nos costó mucho sudor y esfuerzo. Pero todo lo hicimos precisamente por el honor de ese hombre. Costase lo que costase, y con ayuda de algún que otro equipo secreto, teníamos que lograr que el nombre de Soichiro Yagami nunca fuera mancillado. Y así lo hicimos -cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos- Que la gente exija explicaciones es aceptable, sin embargo, es una medida que tomamos por el bien de todos... El mundo no está preparado para saber la verdad.

El joven la había dejado atónita, con la boca abierta. Matsuda no podía imaginarse que Gina estuviese al tanto de la Death Note y mucho menos de quién era el famoso y poderoso Kira, no obstante, lo realmente sorprendente del asunto desde su punto de vista, era lo doloroso que podía haber sido trabajar en un caso así. Ver el miedo acecharte a tu alrededor y aún así seguir adelante dispuesto a acabar con la barbarie, perdiendo en el camino a buenos amigos y someterse a una tortura psicológica tan profunda como aquella.

- Lo siento mucho por todos. Puedo imaginarme la impotencia en situaciones como esa -dijo con seriedad y ganándose un beso en la mejilla-.

- Bueno... ya no tienes por qué tener miedo... -puso sus manos en su cara-.

- ¿Eh?

- Tú no tienes por que temerle. Te juro y te aseguro que ese mal nacido ya no puede tocarte un pelo, ni a tí ni a nadie.

Gina mostró una sonrisa triste. A veces la vida resultaba bastante irónica... ¿Pero cómo iba a imaginarse que de un grupo tan reducido de policías que trabajaban en el caso Kira, Matsuda sería uno de ellos? No obstante... aquello le abría una curiosidad más... Si Matsuda conocía la existencia de su hermana y ambas eran tan parecidas... ¿no habría tenido eso algo que ver en que se acercara a ella? El parecido de ambas era enorme y a diferencia de la edad, poco más las separaba físicamente. Hasta el propio Light la había confundido. El hecho de que no relacionaran a ambas muchachas debía ser sin duda, las personalidades tan opuestas que poseían. Sin embargo, y en contra de todo lo posible, sus destinos parecían seguir el mismo y tortuoso camino.

- Estoy siendo una molestia... -añadió sintiendo verguenza y notando que su cometido se retrasaba más de lo necesario- Te estoy distrayendo demasiado y no te dejo trabajar... Soy una mala compañía para tí.

- ¿Cómo dices eso? -interrumpió- Todo es más ameno si estás conmigo. Tampoco creas que me paso toda la noche sin descansar. Un hombre... tiene sus necesidades...

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Ajá... -sonrió acercándose cual fiera tras su presa-.

- Uy Okashi... me das mucho miedo cuando me miras así.

- Pues ya es un poco tarde para escapar.

La rubia se retiró tanto como pudo, pero escapar de los brazos de aquel hombre era ya imposible. De modo que, entregándose a sus deseos, se dejó querer durante un buen rato, conociendo de ante mano que aquello le otorgaría la oportunidad perfecta que estaba esperando. Y así sucedió.

Se aparto con cuidado del joven que dormía como un angelito y caminando de puntillas, se adentró hacia la habitación contigua en la que se encontraban innumerables estantes repletos de carpetas y clasificadores que la hicieron marear. Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de recordar los números que Light le mostró por ordenador. No estaba completamente segura, pero se decidió por una carpeta muy grande y alejada, que daba la impresión de querer estar oculta.

Al abrirla, encontró recortes de revistas, anotaciones, fotografías escalofriantes y un folleto con una clara identificación.

- L... -susurró-.

Oyó un ruido casi imperceptible a su espalda y como un manojo de nervios, escondió el documento bajo su camisa. Cuando quiso salir de la sala se tropezó de pleno con el moreno.

- Em... esto... Okashi, yo...

- ¿Te querías escapar de mí? -dijo en tono serio para luego romper a carcajadas- Vamos, tonta... ¿dónde ibas?

- A ningún lado... estaba buscando un servicio, pero lo mejor será que regresé a mi casa cuanto antes.

Trató de esquivarle pero el moreno la sujeto al instante de la muñeca.

- Espera un momento... ¿a qué vienen esas prisas de repente? Antes... ¿he hecho algo mal?

- No¿qué dices? -contestó moviendo en exceso sus manos- Lo que ocurre es que ya me encuentro mucho mejor e incluso me gustaría ir mañana a la facultad. Estoy... muy cansada.

- ¿En serio? -alzó una ceja- Preferiría que te quedaras, pero supongo que debo alegrarme por esa decisión.

- Sí, claro...

El moreno se acercó para dale un eso, pero cuando Gina sintió sus manos en su cuerpo se apartó repentinamente para evitar que se percatara del documento.

- Bueno, me marcho...

- Gina... -la siguió con el ceño fruncido- Jah... no puedo dejar que te vayas a casa sola y a estas horas de la noche. ¿Qué clase de policía crees que soy?

- Uno demasiado protector. Descuida, tomaré un taxi frente al cuartel... ¿qué malo podría suceder?

El gesto de molestia de Matsuda no cambió, pero conociéndola, sabia que nada podía hacer por detenerla. Cuando se marchó y pudo recargarse sobre el sofá, suspiró con cierta preocupación. Aquella noche parecía no haberla pasado con la misma persona.

**//o//o//**

**//o//o//**

Gina pidió al taxista que la parara unas calles más abajo de su casa. Sabía que nada iba a hacer a esas horas de la madrugada, pero el pequeño paseo hasta llegar le haría mucho bien si lo que deseaba era despejarse un poco.

De un día para otro se había involucrado en la catástrofe más grande de todos los tiempos. Conocía tan bien los detalles de lo sucedido en el caso Kira, que podía sentir todo ese pasado como si hubiese sido una protagonista del drama. Pero a pesar del miedo, de la verdad detrás de las mentiras y de todo lo inimaginable por cualquier persona, lo que peor llevaba era pertenecer al bando equivocado.

- Eso cambiará algún día... Hice un pacto y tengo que cumplirlo -se dijo a sí misma- Al principio parecerá que estoy de parte de Kira, pero yo sé muy bien en que lado de la balanza debo situarme.

Aquel había siso un día de perros, pero pensar que no podía empeorar más, era suponer demasiado. Cuando elevó su mirada del suelo se sobresaltó al encontrar apoyado en el muro que había a su derecha al castaño que había decidido torturar su existencia.

- Has tardado más de lo que acordamos y encima, parece que te hubiese aplastado un tractor -afirmó con una pizca de picardía- Me puedo imaginar el trabajito que te ha costado conseguir los papeles... porque los has conseguido¿verdad? -la rubia le dedicó una mirada de desprecio-.

- Puedes dormir tranquilo. He traído esos malditos documentos. Espero que te aproveche...

- Sabía que no ibas a decepcionarme.

- Ya... por eso estás merodeando por el vecindario a las cuatro de la madrugada.

- Sí que eres desagradecida. Encima de que intento asegurarme de que llegas a salvo.

- Sí, para lo que te conviene -añadió-.

- Es que he pensado en lo que me dijiste y tienes parte de razón. No hay motivos, de momento, para que los dos deseemos mal al otro. De hecho, si algo nos pasase ni yo podría seguir adelante con tantas facilidades como tengo ahora, ni tú encontrarías a nadie dispuesto a devolver a la vida a Misa. Por eso estaba inquieto. Tú harías lo mismo.

- Oh, yo no... -dijo secamente y sorprendiendo al castaño- Si a tí te ocurriese algo yo no te ayudaría. En cierta forma, sería lo mejor que podría pasarme. Así que habla por tí mismo.

Light frunció el ceño mientras miraba como la joven retomaba su camino calle arriba.

- Como quieras... -murmuró entre dientes-.

Gina se detuvo cuando a pocos metros de donde se encontraba, vió como una pareja discutía violentamente y dando sonoras voces. Prefirió hacer la vista gorda y seguir hacia delante, pero pronto cambió de opinión cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe y posteriormente, como aquella chica caía al suelo.

- ¡Dios¿Has visto eso? -dijo escandalizada-.

- ¿El qué?

- Pero... Light, acaba de golpe... ¡Light! -volvió a exclamar cuando el individuo pateó repetidas veces a la joven en el suelo-.

- No... no he visto nada. Y tú tampoco... Vámonos que tenemos mucho que hacer.

El castaño trató de tomarla del brazo, pero antes de que pudiera rozarla, la joven se retiró mostrándole un gesto de decepción.

- Veo lo cobarde que resultas cuando no tienes un Death Note bajo el brazo.

- ¿Qué estás...? No alces la voz -susurró mirando a los lados-.

- ¿No eras tú el que sentenciaba a los criminales? -prosiguió encendiendo sus orbes verdes- No necesitas ser Kira para ayudar a una persona que está en apuros. Apártate...

La ojiverde esquivó al joven, tragó saliva y apretó los puños para dirigirse hacia la pareja y tratar de socorrer a la muchacha que pedía a gritos auxilio. Gina podía sentir la furia haciendo hervir su sangre y asegurar, que casi la enojaba más la actitud de Light. Cuando estuvo pocos metros de tocar el hombro del sujeto, una mano la jaló hacia atrás y la pego contra la pared.

- ¡Light, no puedes imped...!

- Sssh... -susurró tapando su boca- No te muevas de aquí.

Gina abrió sus ojos y observó como el castaño cerraba los suyos y se giraba hasta dirigirse él mismo a la pareja. Aquel individuo estaba demasiado concentrado en repetir una y otra vez el mismo insulto y en hacer valer su ego contra su novia como para percatarse de que alguien frenaría su mano antes de que llegara nuevamente a rozar a su novia. Grosso error, pensó Gina mientras observaba la escena de lejos.

Sin conseguir intimidarle, el tipo comenzó a encararse contra el que había osado interrumpirle y Gina, solo pudo tapar sus ojos e imaginarse de qué forma se producían esos estruendosos sonidos. Abrió poco a poco uno de ellos y vió como Light tenía contra la pared al joven, mientras le susurraba algo que le era imposible percibir.

- ¡Light! -gritó entusiasma al ver las habilidades policiales del muchacho en marcha- ¿Estás bien¿Puedes ponerte en pie? -preguntó al correr hacia la joven y sujetarla-.

- Sí, gracias... ¡muchísimas gracias! Pensaba que nadie me oía. Habéis sido muy valientes, pero debéis tener cuidado... Troy es muy peligroso...

La situación parecía estar bajo control. Pero no todo esta al alcance de la mano y el tremendo alboroto había llamado la atención de unos cuantos vecinos y curiosos que quisieron acercarse a contemplar la escena. Gina supo que era el momento de esfumarse. Que la gente se fijara en Light no era conveniente e incluso puede que alguien hubiese llamado a la policía. La rubia llevó a la joven a un lugar de apoyo y examinó por encima sus moratones.

- Por suerte no tienes ninguna herida grave, pero para asegurarnos te recomiendo que vayas esta misma noche a un hospital donde te...

La ojiverde enmudeció cuando la chica gritó horrorizada mientras señalaba a su espalda. Cuando se giró, observó como en un descuido, el tal Troy había sacado de su bolsillo una navaja y se la había clavado en el vientre a Light, quién tras un gruñido se había apoyado en la pared hasta descender lentamente al suelo.

- ¡Light! -gritó sin obtener respuesta y observando con pánico como la gente se acercaba como salida de la nada al lugar-.

- ¡Vamos, ayúdale! Yo estoy bien y cualquiera de estas personas me llevará a un hospital. No quiero que por mi culpa os ensuciéis con esto.

- Gracias...

El agresor ya había huido al ver la enorme expectación que estaban creando y Gina, aprovechó para acercarse al castaño, elevar su rostro y mirar con un gesto de desagrado como su torso se encontraba empañado en sangre.

- Tengo que llevarte a un hospital. Esta herida tiene muy mala pinta...

- ¡No...! -dijo rotundamente al tiempo que se apoyaba en ella para caminar- Llévame a casa... rápido.

- ¡Pero Light, podrías desangrarte!

- ¡He dicho...! -y apretó los dientes de dolor- ... que me lleves a casa cuanto antes...

La ojiverde frunció el ceño pero al ver que alguno que otro se acercaría preocupado por el bienestar del muchacho, decidió sujetarle con fuerza y escapar cuanto antes de todo aquel ajetreo.

Por fortuna, su casa no quedaba mucho más lejos y en cuestión de unos minutos, los dos llegaron a la entrada de la misma. Una vez dentro, Gina ayudó al joven a llegar hasta el sofá y tumbarlo mientras éste, a pesar de intentar aguantar el dolor, no podía disimular la expresión de su cara.

- No te muevas... Voy a intentar que la herida...

- ¡No me toques! -exclamó apartando de un manotazo las manos de la joven- Todo esto es por tu culpa -replicó con furia en sus ojos- Esto es lo que querías conseguir¡ahora vete! No quiero ni verte...

Gina se afligió y escondió sus ojos bajo el flequillo. Estaba avergonzada y aún podía notar las violentas palpitaciones de su corazón embriagado de pánico. Lo cierto es que se estremecía solo de pensar en lo mal que podían haber acabado las cosas si alguien llega a reconocer a Light o si aquel tipo no hubiese huido al sentirse inseguro.

Light parecía odiarla y la muchacha no sé lo reprochaba. Por eso, se levantó sin mediar palabra y se encerró en su habitación.

- Maldita sea... -tragó duramente saliva al llevarse una mano al vientre y ahogarla en sangre- Voy a matar a ese desgraciado...

El castaño se levantó unos centímetros y giró los ojos para volver a ver a la rubia salir de su cuarto con un maletín en su mano que apoyó en la mesa al sentarse en el suelo y colocarse un par de elásticos guantes.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Me parece que ya la has fastidiado suficiente por hoy.

- Voy a examinar esa herida. Te han apuñalado el abdomen y no pienso dejar que mueras en mi casa. ¿Qué tipo de futura doctora sería?

Light la notó decidida, y pese a su enojo, era lo más inteligente que podía hacer por su propio bien. De modo que dejó que la rubia desabrochara con paciencia cada uno de los botones de su camisa y descubriera su torso.

Como lo esperaba, aquella herida no era del todo grave, pero si no se trataba, podía acarrear problemas importantes.

- Es una brecha profunda, pero no ha llegado a tocar ningún órgano. De lo contrario, el dolor habría sido tan fuerte que te habría dejado inconsciente en pocos segundos.

La rubia abrió el maletín y preparó todo lo necesario para la cura. Por su parte, Light miraba con desconfianza a la joven, mucho más si recordaba la conversación de hacía unos minutos.

- Dijiste que si algo me ocurriera no moverías un dedo para ayudarme... -y esbozó un grito cuando la joven apretó el algodón contra su herida-.

- Yo de tí mantendría la boca cerrada. No me hagas pensármelo dos veces.

El escozor era insoportable incluso para alguien que moría por mantener su imagen recia, por eso Light, casi automáticamente, retiró las manos de la joven de su cuerpo.

- Oh, vamos. Sé que es doloroso pero tampoco es para ponerse así.

- Eres muy poco delicada para tener ese nivel.

- ¿Y qué quieres? Estoy nerviosa... Nunca había hecho esto con una persona.

- Vale, ahora me siento mucho mejor... Eres más cruel de lo que esa cara de no haber roto un plato demuestra... Parece que lo haces mal a propósito.

- ¡Oye! -gruñó frunciendo el ceno y mirándole directamente a los ojos- Que no te soporte o que deseara no haberte conocido nunca, no significa que me vea con el derecho a hacerte daño. No soy esa clase de persona... Y si te interesa oírlo, no estoy orgullosa de lo que te ha ocurrido, pero si no hubiésemos hecho nada aún me sentiría peor.

- Hum... -sonrió alzando una ceja y acercándose- ¿Te siente mal por mí?

- Sobreviviré... -cerró sus ojos y luego extrajo una aguja fina del maletín-.

- Hey, hey... ¿qué es eso?

- Tengo que dar un par de puntos a esa herida o no cicatrizará.

- ¡¿Qué?! Ni lo sueñes... No dejare que una criaja me cosa como si fuese un saco. No seré tu conejillo de indias para tus prácticas.

- No seas tonto, Light. Sé exactamente como debo hacerlo. Entiendo que te asusten las agujas pero no te escudes en una excusa tan ridícula como esa.

- ¿Pero qué...?

El joven frunció el ceño y recostándose y apoyando su cabeza en sus entrelazados brazos, miró hacía el techo y dejó que la muchacha hiciese su trabajo.

- Por cierto, Light... no tenías por qué haber intervenido. Yo me las habría arreglado muy bien solita. Llevo desde que era una niña practicando las artes marciales... ¿Ves lo que conseguiste tratando de impresionarme?

- Que más quisieras... -se bufó soltando una carcajada- No tengo necesidad de demostrarte nada...

- Lo digo, porque como cambiaste tan pronto de opinión cuando te lo eché en cara, pues... ¿por qué lo hiciste entonces?

El castaño pestañeó un par de veces mirando al techo y tras suspirar e incorporarse, se acercó lentamente al rostro de la muchacha para sonreír de manera arrogante.

- Porque yo soy un Dios compasivo...

Gina meditó aquella respuesta. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado y esquivó sus ojos para dar la última puntada que concluiría su refinada cura.

- Muy bien, campeón -se burló dándole un toque en el estómago- Ahora solo necesitas unos días de reposo y como nuevo.

- Sí... Ahora entrégame los documentos.

- Lo siento, pero quedan bajo mi custodia hasta que te recuperes.

- Gina, no me gustaría tener que repetírtelo.

- A mí tampoco. Es mi última palabra. Buenas noches.

- ¡Gina!

La ojiverde cerró la puerta tras ella y Light se quedó con la palabra en la boca y la mano en alto.

- ¡Maldita...Agh!

¿Criaja...? Light Yagami jamás conoció a ninguna mujer con tanto carácter en su vida.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_¡Saludos!_

_Gracias por terminar de leer este chap y a Lapson, Mitsuko Echizen y Yuna Aoki por sus reviews. Ya me doy cuenta de que la llegada de Matsuda es lo que más les ha impactado. Supongo que más bien por el papel de novio que ocupa, que por la presencia en sí del personaje... ¿O en serio que lo echaban de menos? Yo sí, que a mi me cae muy bien, pero bueno xD._

_Esto... no sé que comentar del chap... Ni yo sé como lo hice, pero es uno de esos momentos en los que se me va la pinza. ¡Am! Y una aclaración respecto a un comentario de Lenix, que por cierto, siempre se me anda quejando porque terminó los capis y no los cuelgo al isntante. Para empezar, que deje de espiarme en mis carpetas (jaja :P) y segundo... la única razón por la que no los cuelgo al instante es porque me gusta tener un margen de dos o tres capis, por si en algún momento se me ocurre alguna cosa interesante y necesito cambiar algunos detalles de chaps anteriores... ¿Me entienden, no? Vale... pues es que ella no... xD._

_Y nada... les prometo que el próximo estará colgado antes de lo que esperan y ya saben... Me hacen el esfuercito de enviarme un reviews¿no?._

_¡Besos y que tengan buenísima semana!_

_Sinoa Heike_


	5. Tras de tí

**Nunca el tiempo es perdido**

**Capítulo 5: Tras de tí**

De nuevo otro de esos suspiros. Aquella expresión que provenía del fondo del alma era capaz de encoger el corazón al tipo más frío de todo Japón. Pero resultaba desquiciante si quien los emitía era Matsuda.

- Mira que eres pesado... ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en pajaritos y ayudarnos a organizar todo esto que TÚ deberías haber hecho anoche?

- Que insensible, Aizawa... ¿Es que no ves que sufro de amor? -apoyando su brazo en el respaldar del sofá y enfrentando a su compañero- Creo que no me he sentido tan mal en mi vida...

- Yo pienso que eres el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

- ¿En serio? -dijo con sorpresa mirando a Ide-.

- Sí, claro. Sales con una chica preciosa, inteligente, mucho más joven que tú y con un fututo prometedor por delante. ¡Oh, vamos, Matsuda, tú no te mereces todo eso!

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo...

- Hum... Me pregunto por qué seguiré siendo vuestro amigo... Debí pedir el traslado hace tiempo... -estrechó sus ojos-.

- Es broma hombre. Solo creemos que te preocupas demasiado por todo, como haces siempre. ¿Acaso tienes pruebas de que vuestra relación vaya mal? -añadió Aizawa al tiempo que firmaba un par de autorizaciones-.

- Pues... es que últimamente la notó muy extraña. Al principio pensé que estaba molesta porque no podía dedicarle todo el tiempo que ella quería, pero ahora que trato de acercarme es como si me evitara -arrugó el ceño y torció los labios- Anoche cuando terminamos de... bueno, ya sabéis, huyó despavorida y sin apenas decirme palabra.

- ¡Por Dios, Matsuda¡No nos cuentes tus intimidades! -exclamó Aizawa avergonzado-.

- ¡Sí¿Es qué lo hicisteis en nuestro sofá?

- ¡Ide! -regañó Aizawa-.

- El caso es que parece que no le hago falta en su vida. No me cuenta sus problemas, ya no me invita a dormir a su casa ¿y sabéis una cosa? Ni siquiera me pidió que la acompañara al entierro de su amigo... el tipo ese que se suicidó de esa forma tan extraña.

- ¿Eh?

- Yo en cambio le abro mi corazón. Le he contado cosas que nunca he dicho a nadie y aún no consigo que...

- Para el carro, Matsuda... -interrumpió Aizawa mientras agudizaba sus ojos sobre el muchacho- ¿No te habrás ido de la lengua, verdad? Sobre "ese" asunto que todos sabemos¿cierto?

- Pues...

- Cállate... Sabía que no podrías mantener tu boca cerrada.

- ¡Hey! Que solo le he hablado un poco del señor Yagami. No soy tan estúpido como para dar detalles acerca de "ese" caso... -le indicó con especial atención- Me temo que otro pueda conquistarla.

- Ya estamos con las invenciones...

Aizawa movió su cabeza desesperado e Ide, se permitió unos minutos de descanso para sentarse frente a su apurado compañero y tratar de calmarlo.

- Esto... creo que nunca podré sentarme en este sofá como antes -bromeó acomodándose escrupulosamente-.

- ¡Déjate de bromas! -la golpeó el brazo-.

- Lo que debes hacer es ir a su casa y aclarar las cosas. Deja de marear la perdiz, Matsuda, las mujeres odian eso. Sé directo y sobre todo delicado.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro. No hay nada que valoren más que un hombre que sepa escuchar y que exprese sus sentimientos.

- Ide... tú ni siquiera tienes pareja... -aclaró Aizawa ganándose una mirada maligna de su compañero-.

- Precisamente por eso tengo la experiencia. Tú hazme caso. Lo único que puede ocurrir son dos cosas. Que arregléis la situación y tengáis más de vuestro lindo amor, o que lo dejéis en ese mismo momento.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Es broma... -rió- Haz lo que te digo y ya verás como después de una charla profunda con ella te sientes mejor.

- Em... Bueno, supongo que no pierdo nada por intentarlo...

- Perdonad si interrumpo vuestra sesión psicológica, pero tenemos un importante informe que presentar la próxima semana sobre los casos de los últimos cinco años. ¿Alguien puede aunque sea recargar la grapadora?

Los dos hombres se miraron y tras suspirar de cansancio, se pusieron manos a la obra junto a Aizawa. Cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar sus reproches de padre acomplejado.

**//o//o//**

**//o//o//**

Abrió la ventana de su habitación y estiró sus brazos para recibir con gozo la brisa de la mañana y el aire limpio que inundaba sus pulmones. Era de agradecer el poder relajarse unos minutos mirando al cielo e intentando alcanzar alguna de esas esponjosas nubes. Pero pronto debía descender de ellas para volver a su realidad.

Salió de su cuarto, mirando antes de lado a lado, y percibiendo un silencio impoluto solo roto por el canto de algunos pájaros. Sacudió la camisa de su pijama y caminó un par de pasos para observar con sorpresa, como por vez primera había conseguido despertar la primera. Se acercó un poco más para no perder detalle de la inesperada escena.

Sobre su aterciopelado sofá de color rojo y aferrado a uno de sus mullidos cojines, dormía placidamente aquel que se hacía llamar "Dios del nuevo mundo", un Dios de muerte algo especial. Pero por vez primera Gina vió algo de divinidad en aquel ser, que no era más que su rostro angelical desprovisto de cualquier preocupación o remordimiento. Ante tal entrañable escena no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente. Visto de esa forma, Light Yagami solo parecía un ser humano más de otros tantos, exactamente lo que era y él no veía.

Echó las cortinas del balcón cuando advirtió que los rayos del sol dañaban sus ojos y agachándose a su lado lo contempló unos segundos en silencio para luego acercarle la mano a la frente y apartarle un par de hebras revueltas.

- Sí que duermes... -cuchicheó con burla- Y eso que no te dí ningún analgésico...

Al sentir el cosquilleo de sus caricias, el castaño parpadeó un par de veces y abrió sus ojos con cierto cansancio, recuperando de nuevo todo el dolor de su vientre.

-¿Te he despertado? -susurró apartando con disimulo su mano y sonrojándose- Quería saber como te encontrabas.

Light podía haber soltado una de las suyas, pero sencillamente se sinceró y aceptó el cuidado.

- No puedo quejarme, he tenido días peores... -murmuró secamente su aún dormida voz- Es una sensación bastante incómoda, como si la hoja del puñal se hubiera quedado dentro de mí.

- Es normal. Pero obviamente esta solo dentro de tu mente. Hoy la herida tiene un aspecto mucho más agradable... creo que mañana mismo podrás saltar como un niño. Después de todo... tienes el cuerpo tan duro como la cabeza...

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido -musitó levantándose con dificultad y apoyándose en el respaldar del sofá con la cabeza hacia atrás-.

Gina salió del salón para reaparecer con un vaso de zumo, un par de pastillas y un sobre bajo el brazo.

- Tómate esto. aunque no voy a decirte para que son, ahora que estás debilucho no quiero dañar tu ego.

Light no consiguió apartar la mirada de aquel documento y después de beber su medicina, la rubia se lo entregó como el regalo más esperado de un niño en navidad.

- ¿Está todo?

- No lo he mirado, pero era lo único que había en relación a ese nombre.

Light extrajo los documentos y los inspeccionó ansiosamente, como si deseara encontrar con todas sus fuerzas el punto que necesitaba. Pero contrarió a su interés, no encontró nada de utilidad entre ellos y los arrojó con furia al suelo.

- ¡Mierda...!. ¡Tantos problemas para nada! -se lamentó y se llevó los dedos al entrecejo-.

- ¿Qué pasa? -musitó con desgano- Era de esperarse¿no? No creerías que en un lugar de tan fácil acceso se guardaría la localización del detective más reclamado del planeta...

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! -gritó y tratando de contenerse volvió a ocultarse los ojos con la mano- Pero pensé que después de muerto habría un apta donde figurara donde está enterrado.

- ¡¿Está muerto?! -grito sorprendida- ¿Entonces para qué queremos encontrarlo? No me digas que el gran Kira quiere enviarle flores a su archienemigo... -tras una breve pausa, tembló- Oh, Light... No puede ser que estés pensando lo que creo que estás pensando...

El castaño asomó sus ojos de detrás de su flequillo y medio sonrió con ese toque maquiavélico con el que conseguía erizar la piel a cualquiera.

- Voy a devolverle la vida y luego voy a arrebatársela. Pero en esta ocasión jugaremos limpio... No descansaré en paz hasta que no sepa quién es ciertamente el mejor de los dos.

- ¡Light, estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a consentir tal atrocidad como si nada! Sabía que nos involucraríamos en asuntos demasiado oscuros, pero esto va ya más allá de lo medianamente razonable...

Light apenas se inmutó, pero cuando el sonido del timbre los interrumpió, los dos sintieron el pecho encogerse. La visita podría ser cualquier propagandista, pero en un día festivo y a esas horas no era lo normal.

- Hablaremos de esto... -amenazó al rubia cerrando la puerta del salón y colocándose el cabello correctamente antes de abrir-.

- ¡Buenos días con alegría!

- O-Ok... Okashi... -rió con nerviosismo-.

- ¿Te acabas de despertar? -mencionó observando su pijama-.

- Sí, sí... Es que... estoy muy cansada y me encuentro muy mal... Creo que estoy enferma... -se acarició la frente cuál actriz-.

- A ver... -poniéndole la mano en la frente- Eh... Estás sudando un poco pero no pareces tener fiebre... ¡Vamos a comprobarlo!

- ¡Esto, no!

La rubia salió del piso y cerró casi por completo la puerta a su espalda, impidiéndole el paso al moreno que no tardó en percibir más de sus sospechas hacia su novia.

- Es que... está todo desarmado y ya sabes lo nerviosa que me pone tener visita cuando eso ocurre.

- Pero mujer... no seas tonta que hay confianza. Yo puedo ayudarte en la casa mientras tú descansas en la cama...

Matsuda hizo un nuevo intento por apartar a Gina de la entrada, pero solo consiguió hacerla retroceder un paso y notar cierta irritación en su cara.

- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo esta vez fastidiado-.

- No pasa nada... -sonrió y trató de besarle pero el moreno le volvió la cara- Okashi... es solo que no quiero ser una molestia para tí...

- ¿Estás segura de que la molestia eres tú?

- Qué... ¿qué quieres decir? -quiso saber al sentir que aquello se le escapaba de las manos-.

- Lo que digo es que no entiendo por qué ni cuándo has cambiado tu forma de ser conmigo -frunció el ceño y apoyó una mano en la pared- Me das a entender que nada de lo que hago te parece bien y la verdad, si tienes algo bueno o malo que decirme, te agradecería que lo hicieras en vez de ignorarme o ponerme excusas como si fuera un idiota.

- Okashi... -murmuró sintiendo dolor por esas palabras-.

- Es cierto, Gina. Me estoy volviendo loco pensando en tu extraña actitud de los últimos días. Empiezo a creer que me estás preparando para lo peor y eso no es necesario. Me siento mal y... no me hagas esto ¿quieres?

- ¡Okashi! -frunció el ceño- ¡Esas son invenciones tuyas! Tú eres la persona más importante para mí en el mundo. Moriría antes de hacerte daño.

- ¿Entonces por qué me evitas? -le acarició la mejilla-.

- Lo siento, pero... en estos momentos solo puedo pedirte que confíes en mí...

El moreno cerró los ojos y esbozó un suspiro de molestia. Asintió un par de veces, pero cuando iba a marcharse, observó por la ranura de la puerta algo que le había hecho temblar todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué es eso? -dijo con desconfianza-.

- ¡No, Okashi, no...!

El moreno ignoró las palabras de Gina y contrarrestando con su fuerza, consiguió abrir la puerta y ver con claridad como de uno de los percheros colgaba una chaqueta y un cejunto interior masculino.

- Je... -sonrió de incredibilidad- Esto no es mío...

- Okashi, te juro por Dios que no es lo que estás pensando...

- Claro... claro... -asintió- Ahora tienes tres segundos para inventarte una buena excusa con la que engañar al imbecil de Okashi... Esto es vergonzoso...

La rubia trató de abrazarlo, pero Matsuda, sencillamente la apartó con el desprecio que pocas veces había sentido hacia alguien.

- Está ahí dentro¿verdad?

- ¡No! Okashi... por favor. Escúchame... Voy a explicarte todo si es necesario pero no me dejes así...

Una vez más el moreno volvió a rechazar cualquier contacto con ella. Estuvo a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta y encarar a aquel individuo... pero sabia, que si algo así ocurría cometería cualquier locura. Tragó toda su furia y salió a toda prisa de la casa, al menos antes de que cambiara de opinión.

- ¡Okashi! -le gritó mientras le veía bajar hasta la calzada y abrir la puerta de su vehículo- ¡Okashi, escúchame por favor¡Sabes que yo no haría una cosa como esa!

- ¡No, Gina...! -exclamó mientras sonreía de dolor y se encerraba en el vehículo- Pensé que te conocía... pero me temo que he vuelto a equivocarme. Aunque es mejor así... supongo que no soy lo suficiente bueno para tí...

- ¡Okashi! -gritó con desesperación-.

- Que te aproveche... -suspiró- Que os aproveche a los dos...

El coche salió disparado y Gina sintió como el mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies. Estaba desesperada. No seguiría con todo ese asunto si el precio era perder a Matsuda. Lo confesaría todo, delataría a los mismos dioses aunque la tacharan de loca. Pero no viviría con la conciencia tranquila hasta que Matsuda no supiera la verdad sobre lo que le ocurría.

Sin importarle en absoluto sus pintas, salió corriendo en dirección a la escaleras que le llevarían a la acera, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ellas, una brazo le agarró la cintura y una mano taponó su boca. Light susurró a su oído y necesitó aplicar más fuerza de la que pensaba para controlarla.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas...?. ¿Quieres que nos lleven a la horca a los dos?

- ¡Suéltame!

- Idiota...

El castaño arrastró a la rubia hasta dentro de la casa antes de que alguien pudiera verlos, y tras cerrar la puerta con la pierna, la joven le golpeó con el codo el abdomen, haciendo que la herida le punzara hasta llegarle a la cabeza.

- ¡Joder...! -exclamó sin apenas voz y buscando a ciegas un asiento-.

- ¡No eres nadie para detenerme!. ¡Nadie! -se enfureció-.

- Estás en error si piensas que puedes entrar y salir de este asunto como si nada. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Pedirle que te perdone por devolverle la vida a los dos Kiras que casi acaban con la suya. ¡Trata de mantener la sangre fría!

La rubia negó con la cabeza, tapando sus oídos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, rezando quizás por que aquello que acababa de sucederle fuera una pesadilla.

- Ya no puedes dar marcha atrás... -insistió en tratar que no se desmoronara y echara sus planes a perder- En cierto modo, es lo mejor que has podido hacer por él... -la rubia alzó sus ojos y lo encaró con odio- Si me descubre a mí o lo que pretendemos hacer, tendrías que usar el Death Note contra él... y si tú no lo matas, buscaría la forma para hacerlo yo... -aguardó unos segundos mientras clavaba en sus orbes verdes sus castañas con determinación- Y sabes muy bien que no vacilaría en hacerlo... Ahora que no es un obstáculo, no es mi enemigo.

Gina trató de contener la aceleración de su respiración. Miró al suelo unos instantes y pegó sus brazos a su cuerpo. No podía alegrarse ni mucho menos, pero si pensaba en no ser egoísta por un momento, reconocería que sobre su dolor reinaría la seguridad de Matsuda. Por eso, mordió sus labios y se tragó su furia pata luego acercarse a Light y arrodillarse, tomar los papeles que había arrojado y entregárselos.

- ¿Gina?

- Vamos a continuar...

Se sentó en la silla de al lado y examinó uno de los folios, ocultando los ojos bajo su flequillo y actuando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- ¿Tampoco dice nada de su nacionalidad?

- No... -pronunció sin dejar de observar su extraño comportamiento-.

- Pues mal... porque si así fuese y aunque tuviéramos que investigar país por país... ¡maldita sea... su nacimiento y su nombre debe de constar en alguna parte!

Light cerró sus ojos y giró levemente la cabeza. Gina se encontraba claramente mal y aunque su fría apariencia le impidiera demostrar sus sentimientos, sus ojos le traicionaban al dejar escapar un pequeño hilo de lágrimas.

- Gi... Gina...

La mano de Light dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente se movió hasta tomar la espalda de la rubia y acercarla a él. Ésta tan conmovida y rota por tanta presión, no temió llorar sigilosamente en su hombro y aferrarse con fuerza a su brazo.

- Te comprendo... -susurró con el más suave de sus tonos- Pero tú eres más fuerte que todo esto... Personas como él nunca podrán entender que jamás estarás completa si no te devuelven a quién te pertenece. Yo en cambio, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para darte todo eso que deseas y que solo yo te puedo entregar...

Gina abrió los ojos con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. No se había parado a pensar eso, pero cuando lo decía Light, todo sonaba muy cierto. No obstante, no fueron sus palabras las que hicieron dar un vuelco a su corazón, sino la hoja que yacía sobre el suelo y que había hecho que sus ojos se abrieran impactados.

- Mi compañero... -murmuró en voz baja-.

- ¿Cómo?

El castaño la miró de reojo y la ojiverde se agachó para tomar la foto y acercarla a sus ojos, conmoviéndose con solo observarla. Light imitó su gesto. Sobre el papel solo se encontraba un boceto arrugado y antiguo de un crío de no más de diez años que él mismo reconoció enseguida.

- ¿Has dicho que es...?

- Fué mi compañero de habitación en el Wammy's House. En realidad, nos hemos criado juntos hasta que él abandonó el orfanato para resolver no sé que asuntos.

- ¿Qu... qué me estás diciendo? -tragó duramente saliva- Creí que habías crecido con padres adoptivos.

- Yo nunca dije que nadie me adoptara... Estuve a punto de trasladarme con una familia, pero antes de que pudiera conocerles, supe que una organización puso sus ojos en mí y en mis habilidades. Desde entonces estuve viviendo en el Wammy´s House, un orfanato especial para huérfanos especiales... -tragó saliva y acarició la imagen- Así que L ¿eh? -le dijo al retrato- Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad y estaba decidida a comenzar una vida más allá de esas paredes, de encontrar a mi verdadera familia... Hum... trajeron su cuerpo muerto a nuestro panteón privado -necesitó respirar un instante y Light supo que sintió algo más que mera lastima por aquel muchacho- Su muerte y la de nuestro fundador fué algo que conmocionó a todos. Una herida demasiado grande como para que alguna vez pudiera cicatrizar... Pero... algo terrible ocurrió hace apenas unos meses.

- ¿Qué cosa? -la interrumpió con impaciencia-.

- Profanaron su tumba, robaron su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué? -abrió sus labios y ojos-.

- No sé mucho de ese suceso. Solo lo que oí a un antiguo profesor comentar al respecto. De repente, su cuerpo sencillamente desapareció. Se esfumó sin dejar rastro y como si jamás hubiese estado allí. Yo no encontraba una razón para algo así... pero ahora que sé con certeza que él era el L del que todo el mundo hablaba, no me extraña que algún tipo de secta lo haya robado para alguno de esos extraños rituales.

La idea de que alguien ajeno a ellos había movido hilos por su cuenta quedó confirmada cuando las ventanas del balcón se abrieron de par en par y una brisa fría y molesta les hizo ocultarse el rostro con los brazos. La luz del sol era demasiado cegadora como para permitirles ver con claridad la silueta que se alzó frente a ellos, pero poca falta les hizo para reconocerle cuando oyeron con claridad aquella peculiar voz.

- Todo lo que necesitabais saber ha estado siempre delante de vuestras narices y sin embargo, estáis tan preocupados por conseguir las propias ambiciones que no lo habéis visto...

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí y luego volvieron la vista a aquel sujeto que acababa de resguardar su grotescas alas en su espalda.

- ¡Ryuk! -regañó la rubia- ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?

- No me cambies de tema jovencita -señaló el shinigami alzando un dedo frente a sus ojos verdes- He estado haciendo lo que se supone que un shinigami aburrido debería hacer.

- No me atrevo a predecir hasta que límites eres capaz de llegar por eso...

Ryuk notó la angustia en el rostro de Gina, pero quién llamaba realmente su atención era el muchacho que se había cruzado de brazos y volteado la cabeza hacia otro lado, con algo en sus labios que parecía una de esas sonrisas fantasmas con las que guardaba sus retorcidos pensamientos.

- Hola, Light... Cuánto tiempo ha pasado... -musitó con su mirada vacía- Si te soy sincero estoy contento de verte de nuevo. El mundo no ha sido el mismo sin tí -el chico le miró de reojo- Oh, no puede ser... ¿no estarás enfadado conmigo solo por qué escribí tu nombre en mi Death Note, verdad? Era nuestro trato...

- No, Ryuk... No estoy enfadado... Al fin y al cabo has sido tú el que ha conseguido que me encomendaran a Gina como shinigami. Y ahora que estás aquí... estoy seguro que no has vuelto con las manos vacías...

El shinigami sonrió de aquella manera tan irritante y Gina los miró alternativamente para luego fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Por qué... tengo la sensación de que sabéis algo que solo yo desconozco?

- Ju ju... -esbozó Ryuk estrechando los ojos- He estado mucho más tiempo conviviendo con Light que contigo, y parece que él me conoce mejor que a la palma de su mano.

- Es decir... que no me equivoco¿no?

El silencio que se creo inmediatamente estremeció a Gina. Ella conocía a ambos y el magnífico equipo que habían formado en el pasado. Si por algún motivo decidían unir fuerzas...

- Escucha Light... -dijo captando la atención de los dos- Como ya te dije en otras ocasiones, yo no estoy de tu parte ni en tu contra. Sin embargo, me he tomado la libertad de hacerte un favor, que pese a lo que parezca... no favorece ni a vuestro bando ni al suyo.

- ¡Eh!. Yo no estoy en el bando de nadie... -interrumpió la rubia ganándose la mirada de los dos y sonrojándose- Quería que quedase claro...

- En fin... A pesar de que estoy seguro de que más tarde o más temprano habríais conseguido lo que os proponéis, hace un tiempo que decidí aligerar las cosas sabiendo que el momento en que decidierais confabular llegaría.

- Maldito Ryuk... -pronunció con una sonrisa en labios y cara de satisfacción- De modo que todo esto se debe a tí... Empezando por los Death Note que guardaba la policía y que robaste para Gina, su trato con el Rey de los shinigamis y el hecho de que yo obtuviera una nueva oportunidad...

- Así es Light. Yo también he aprendido mucho de tí y eso me va a servir para disfrutar un poco más de los humanos.

- Dios... Estoy rodeada de desquiciados... -murmuró Gina masajeando su entrecejo-.

- ¿Y qué favor es ese, Ryuk? -alzó una ceja-.

- Es algo que creo que te gustará... Es lo menos que podía hacer después de cumplir con tu palabra de entretenerme durante nuestra conexión.

El castaño tembló solo con pensarlo, clavó su par de almendras en la bestia y adelante el cuerpo hacia delante en muestra de interés.

- L está vivo.

Light sintió el impulso de ponerse de pie y mirar en silencio a la rubia, con las orbes temblorosas y los labios medio abiertos. Por sus cabezas seguramente debían pasar los mismos pensamientos, aunque definitivamente con connotaciones claramente opuestas.

**//o//o//**

**//o//o//**

- Es increíble que haya sucedido esto... -murmuró Ide entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa- ¿Crees que se trate de alguna organización secreta?

- Más nos valdría que fuera así...

- ¿No estarás pensando...?

- No lo sé... -suspiró tras apoyarse sobre su mano-.

La puerta del despacho se abrió sin avisar y un endemoniado moreno arrasó con todo a su paso, captando la atención de los hombres a los que acompañó seguidamente en la mesa.

- A buenas horas apareces...

- Óyeme Ide, hoy no estoy para nada de humor. Nuestra charla no nos ha servido de nada y hasta dentro de un par de meses me veo incapaz de hablar sobre este tema...

- Pues te conviene tener buena entereza porque nos han llegado las peores noticias de todas.

Matsuda gruñó el ceño, pasaba del trabajo, pero el gesto descompuesto de Aizawa e Ide no era para dejarlo pasar por alto. Se desprendió de la chaqueta y adelantó la silla a la mesa.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Te acuerdas de aquel robo en el Wammy's House? -inquirió Aizawa frotando sus manos- La usurpación de los restos de L.

- Sí, claro...

- ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

Matsuda parpadeó y formalizó sus gestos. No entendía que sentido tenía sacar aquel tema de repente y que creía cerrado.

- ¿Qué importa lo que yo piense...?. La policía inglesa ya se encargó de investigar ese asunto y lo que sacaron en claro fué que se trataba simplemente de un robo organizado por alguna secta o mafia.

- ¿Y no te resulta extraño que precisamente decidieran apoderarse del cuerpo de Ryuzaki? Después de todo... no hay información en el mundo sobre él y solo unos pocos sabemos con certeza que se trataba del L que la gente no sabe que ha muerto hace siete años.

Matsuda miró confuso a Ide, aquello comenzaba a tensarle con preocupación y tras tomar aire, volvió a encarar a Aizawa.

- ¿Hay algo más que yo deba saber?

- Lo cierto es que sí... -se adelantó Ide tragando duramente saliva- Hace apenas una hora la SPK ha contactado con nosotros.

- ¡¿Near?!

- Así es... Por lo que se vé se han encontrado en una iglesia abandonada a las afueras de Kantö, sangre y restos que coinciden con el ADN de Light Yagami, es decir, Kira.

Matsuda esbozó un grito ronco y se levantó de un respingo, tirando la silla hacia atrás y dando una palmada sobre la mesa.

- ¿Eso es seguro? -les dijo a ambos, los cuales asintieron- ¿Pero cómo llegó hasta allí?

- La realidad es que nunca supimos que fué de Light Yagami desde el día de su descubrimiento como Kira. Aunque no hay que indagar demasiado para saber que su vida estaba en el picote. Ni mucho menos habría sido capaz de llegar en su estado hasta aquella iglesia y conociéndole... habría preferido la muerte antes de pedir de rodillas ayuda y revelar que se trataba de un criminal derrotado.

Aizawa pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir antes de continuar. Aquel asunto no era para tomarlo a la ligera pero después de lo que había vivido, podía esperarse lo peor.

- La única respuesta razonable a estas alturas es la ilógica.

- ¡Aizawa!

- Creo que debemos considerar la idea de que tanto el cuerpo de L como el de Kira, no han sido robados por una organización normal, no creo que ninguno de los dos estuvieran al alcance de la más poderosa. La hipótesis de Near es que esos malditos shinigamis se están entrometiendo en nuestro mundo más de lo necesario y que existe la posibilidad de que...

- Al grano de una vez, Aizawa.

- De que del mismo modo que arrebatan la vida, puedan devolverla...

Intentó disimularlo, pero al igual que sus compañeros Aizawa sintió sus piernas temblar de miedo como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Pensar en la posibilidad de una segunda batalla épica entre aquellos dos sujetos que habían conseguido conmocionar el mundo era demasiado aterrador para la mente más fuerte de la tierra.

- Después de la extraña desaparición de los cuadernos de muerte que teníamos a nuestro cargo, Near piensa que son demasiadas coincidencias. Y nos ha pedido voluntariamente nuestra colaboración.

Todos deseaban negarse a semejante propuesta. Ya habían pasado una vez por ese marrón y recién se recuperaban de las secuelas, sin embargo, aquel tema iba más allá del propio orgullo. En él habían perdido demasiadas cosas como para que el tiempo pasado quedara en vano.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptarían con los ojos cerrados y dispuesto a conocer la verdad de una vez por todas.

**//o//o//**

**//o//o//**

La rubia respiraba agitadamente mientras aferrada al volante de su automóvil, pisaba el acelerador sin dejar de mirar por el retrovisor hacía atrás. De momento, creía llevar la delantera.

Cuando Ryuk confesó el lugar exacto en dónde se encontraba el detective más aclamado de la historia, los dos no tardaron en pensar que si el que estaba en frente lo localizaba primero, acabaría siendo un obstáculo para lo que pretendían.

Hasta que tomara el control del auto, todo había pasado muy deprisa y solo recordó como ambos se echaron fuertes voces a la cara y como trataban por todos los medios de llegar inmediatamente al susodicho lugar con ayuda, o sin ella.

El shinigami por su parte, se acomodaba divertido en el sofá del piso mientras comía una enorme cesta de manzanas e imaginaba con cierto gusanillo en el estómago, lo bien que lo pasaría de ahora en adelante, que volvía a ser el encargado de los Death Note.

Largos minutos habían transcurridos desde la llegada del shinigami Ryuk.

No contaba con que fuese cierto eso de que la joven conocía artes marciales y cuando quiso retenerla con la fuerza bruta, la rubia se lo demostró haciéndole tragar polvo. A pesar de la evidente desventaja, Light sabía que de nada le serviría llegar el primero si no iba debidamente preparado. De forma que con esa concepción fué como finamente llegó a la entrada del lujoso hotel y, antes de entrar, se aseguró de que el revolver que había adquirido se encontraba perfectamente ocultó en la parte trasera de su pantalón y bajo su estilizada chaqueta. Se acomodó sin necesidad las gafas de sol y miró a ambos lados antes de entrar.

El recibidor de aquel hotel era amplio y estaba repleto de detalles finos y costosos. Había varias personas formalmente vestidas y demasiado interesadas en sus conversaciones como para preocuparse de su presencia. Miró cada uno de los ascensores de esa primera planta y se decidió por aquel que se encontraba más alejado y sin ninguna persona a su alrededor. A los pocos segundos, una de las recepcionistas reclamó su atención, pero al muchacho le bastaron unos pocos gestos sutiles para anonadarla y librarse de su persistencia.

- Quinientos veintiuno... -se repitió para sí mismo un par de veces mientras pulsaba el botón y esperaba la llegada del elevador- _Aunque sea cierto lo que Ryuk dijo acerca de que no conoces mi existencia aún, tú L, eres demasiado astuto como para no haber deducido que más tarde o más temprano yo también regresaría... e iría a por tí. Ahora no me importa que no estés... Durante todo este tiempo tienes que haber estado ideando planes en tu pequeña guarida y cuando los descubra, no tardaré en dar contigo y con tu amiguita de la infancia... -_miró al suelo y extendió sus labios para dibujar una disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción- _Me encantará derrotarte nuevamente, y por supuesto... seguir con los ideales que interrumpí hace unos años... Los propios Dioses confían en mí y me han dado otra oportunidad. ¿No entiendes que es imposible que me puedas vencer?_

Pensar en lo que sucedería en el futuro le hacía gozar como un niño, y a pesar de sus pretensiones utópicas, el Death Note no le había servido solo para sus "buenas intenciones", sino que había transformado su vida en un juego continuo y adictivo del que no deseaba escapar... Y nadie como L para convertirse en el mejor de sus enemigos. Aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad.

El castaño tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió ante él. Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus ensoñaciones como para percatarse de la cantidad de gente que había descendido del aparato que, afortunadamente, poseía una doble entrada por la que todos los pasajeros podían bajar y subir. Entró en el elevador con su incontrolable sonrisa y se puso de frente a la misma puerta con la que había entrado. Alzó por fin la cabeza y tras sacudir varios de sus mechones caramelo, esbozó un suspiro profundo y aliviado del fondo de su corazón cuando se supo solo. O al menos eso pensó hasta que la luminosa luz del panel de control comenzó a parpadear, casualmente, indicando el mismo piso al que él se dirigía. Pero solo hasta que las puertas del aparato se cerraron y la vibración del suelo le advirtió de que se estaba moviendo, sintió un verdadero nudo en la garganta, cuando en pleno silencio podía oír las tenues respiraciones a su espalda y el ambiente cargado de un aroma a dulce que le resultó familiar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que la garganta le impedía tragar saliva con normalidad, y sus músculos se encogían hasta tal punto que le entrecortaban la respiración. Tomó la montura de sus gafas y las apartó de sus ojos lentamente mientras se giraba hacía atrás con igual precaución y observaba atónito, como a quién contemplaba imitaba su gesto.

En aquel impactante momento todo sus planes u formas posibles de encontrar una respuesta adecuada se esfumaron, dejando que su mente le traicionara al quedarse absolutamente en blanco y sin reservas.

- Ryuzaki... -temblaron sus labios-.

- L-Light Yagami...

El mundo a su alrededor acababa de detenerse para ambos...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_¡Saludos! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y a Camila y a Shaka-Satoyu por sus reviews. Lindas son ustedes por tan bonitos comentarios que dejan. Me alegra recibir noticias vuestras :) Y además, son muy curiosos sus reviews. No tienen por qué pensar que están diciendo algo raro o como leí, "exagerado". Dicen lo que piensan y que sean sinceras es de agradecer._

_Y bueno... Mucho me temo que de ahora en adelante no voy a poder actualizar muy a menudo. Empiezan las clases, se acaban las vacacioes, el tiempo libre y en fin... Aunque dejar la historia en este punto sería un crimen que no me iban a perdonar xD. Así que espero acabar lo poco que me queda del chap 6 y colgarlo rápidamente, para despedirme de ustedes por un tiempo indeterminado._

_Todo por hoy. Muchos besos, abrazos ¡y pórtense bien!_

_Sinoa Heike_


	6. Por una promesa

**Nunca el tiempo es perdido**

**Capítulo 6: Por una promesa**

Sencillamente, el corazón había dejado de bombearle sangre, y esa debía ser la razón por la que no podía articular un solo músculo. Allí de pie, totalmente petrificado, era incapaz de describir el temor o la satisfacción que le provocaba mirar directamente a los ojos a aquel sujeto de mirada vacía y penetrante. Sus temblorosos labios dejaron escapar un suave suspiró que acabó por arquear su boca en una agradable sonrisa llena de picardía, y después de soltar una nerviosa carcajada, colocó sus gafas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, retomando la misma entereza de siempre y levantando sus manos para delatarse, ciertamente sorprendido.

- No vas a creerme si te digo que me moría de ganas por reencontrarme contigo... Ryuzaki...

- De hecho, sí. La impaciencia ha conseguido que por una vez te hayas movido por un impulso . Aunque no me mal interpretes... he esperado a que llegue este momento con el mismo interés.

Un silencio estremecedor los invadió por largos segundos en los que no dejaron de intercambiar miradas e impresiones. De repente, la puerta a la espalda de Light se abrió, pero cuando aquel anciano encorbatado fué objetivo de la atención de ambos muchachos, decidió bajar por las escaleras y disculparse. Nuevamente, el ascensor continuó con su trayecto.

- Y ahora que estoy aquí... ¿Qué vas a hacer, Light...?. ¿O prefieres que te llame Kira?

- Je... No has cambiado en nada, Ryuzaki. Eres directo y claro en tus palabras. Tal como te recordaba. Y... aunque tú no hayas sentido la noción del tiempo... Pensar que sería imposible que llegara este momento me ha torturado casi una década.

- En cambio tú, sigues tomando el camino más fácil y el más cobarde... -indicó señalando hacia su espalda con la mirada-.

- Oh... Te refieres a esto... -sonrió sacando la pistola y luciendo el arma de un lado a otro- No pensaba emplearla contigo. Estoy seguro de que vas a acompañarme sin problemas. ¿Cierto?

Pocas veces le había visto sonreír de esa manera, pero cuando el moreno curvó sus labios, Light tuvo por un fugaz segundo la sensación de haber olvidado lo poderosa que resultaba aquella prodigiosa mente.

- Y si me niego y me matas... ¿crees que me importaría? -abrió sus ojos sin temor y enfrentó al castaño- Estás amenazando a un fantasma, Light... yo ya estoy muerto -le dijo, haciéndole fruncir el ceño-.

- Puede que tengas razón. Pero yo, vivo o muerto, sigo siendo la misma persona, y pesé a esa imagen de indiferencia que deseas hacerme creer, estás tan dispuesto a acabar conmigo como yo contigo.

Ryuzaki debía sonreír una vez más a modo de felicitación. Como pensaba, Light Yagami no le decepcionaba en ninguno de los aspectos. Aquel muchacho al que en esa ocasión encontraba mucho más crecido y maduro, suponía el mayor reto de su vida que por otro lado, no había conseguido superar.

- Te olvidas de un detalle importante, Yagami. Y es que en esta ocasión no cuentas ni con tu arma principal ni con aliados.

- Eso ya lo veremos... Aunque no sé por qué no deberías aplicarte el mismo comentario.

- Porque mi arma... no se ha movido de aquí -dijo dándose dos pequeños toquecitos en la sien- El shinigami también está de mi parte, y ahora puedo encajar con claridad las piezas que me faltaban. En otras palabras, ya no tienes secretos para mi, Light. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera supones una amenaza -dió un volteo con sus ojos y observó como el panel de control indicaba el piso adecuado- En cierto modo, todo este asunto que has suscitado continua siendo otro tejemaneje más de ese niño caprichoso que incluso a estas alturas, no has dejado de ser...

- Pues si este es otro más de mis deseos... que se haga mi voluntad... -gruñó apuntando el arma con el brazo rígido al moreno- Acompáñame. No quiero visitas inoportunas...

Ryuzaki frunció el ceño. Parece que por primera vez debería seguirle el juego a Light si no deseaba llamar la atención en el hotel ni que nadie inocente resultase involucrado o herido. No obstante, observó el extraño comportamiento del castaño cuando al abrirse la puerta tras él, su mano tembló hasta dejar caer por el suelo el arma y segundos después, su cuerpo se tambaleara. Light se llevó una de las manos a la parte trasera del cuello y tras parpadear con pesadez, cayó desplomado no sin que antes L lo sostuviera entre sus brazos y observara atónito como el muchacho había perdido la completamente la consciencia.

- ¿Visitas inoportunas...? Demasiado tarde...

El moreno levantó la vista para comprobar de dónde provenía esa fina voz y cuando vió como una atractiva rubia se despegaba de los labios una especia de cerbatana, cayó al suelo con el castaño encima, alzando el dedo hacia la joven y con las orbes desencajadas.

- ¡Oh, por favor, no te asustes! -levantó las palmas de sus manos- No creo que pueda cargar con dos hombres yo sola.

- ¿Por qué tendría que confiar en ti?

- Porque... soy la única persona que puede salvarte... L...

El aludido se asombró al escuchar su identidad, pero eso solo hizo incrementar más su desconfianza. Aún así, si se dejaba llevar por el lenguaje de los ojos, podía ver en aquellos esmeralda la integridad que siempre había admirado en las personas. De modo que en cuanto escuchó murmullo en aquel pasillo, invitó a la chica a entrar en el ascensor con un movimiento de mano que obedeció con rapidez.

Salir del hotel había sido algo embarazoso y complicado, pero una forzada actuación de jóvenes y rebeldes les bastó para escapar del edificio, aunque llamando la atención más de lo que les hubiese gustado. Durante el trayecto en el auto no se habían intercambiado una sola palabra, pero en ningún momento habían dejado de analizar a la otra persona, intentando descubrir que es lo que podía estar pasando en ese instante por su cabeza o predecir cuál sería su próxima reacción.

La rubia condujo a Ryuzaki hasta su apartamento y cuando entraron, éste, que cargaba con Light, lo depositó sobre el rojizo sofá del salón para luego clavar un par de dedos en su cuello y verificar que realmente solo estaba dormido.

- Solo le he inyectado una fuerte anestesia -señaló la rubia agachándose al lado del moreno- Despertará en cuestión de unas horas. Solo tengo ese tiempo para convencerte de que debes permanecer a mi lado... y al suyo.

- Yo solía pensar que era preferible tener a los enemigos cerca... pero la última vez no me fué muy bien -esbozó un mohín-.

- Lo sé, pero yo no soy tu enemiga... Aunque ahora estés pensando lo peor de mi... Yo no soy esa persona que tú crees -y agachó la cabeza recordando a su hermana-.

- ¿Ah no...?

La rubia negó cabizbaja y el moreno, tras suspirar pesadamente y dar un rodeo con sus ojos, prestó total atención a la muchacha.

- Entonces Gina... ¿tanto has cambiado que preferirías que no te reconociese?

La ojiverde abrió sus ojos de par en par y elevó el rostro para encarar a aquel que la miraba directamente y con la expresión más entrañable que había recibido en años.

- ¿Me... me... me recuerdas? -se señaló a sí misma-.

- Desde el instante en que te he visto. Aunque no puedo alegrarme por la situación en la que ha sucedido -se giró y acomodó en el suelo de espalda al sofá, en su tan interesante y peculiar posición- ¿Y esa cara...?.

- Pues... -tartamudeó- Es que pensé que me confundirías como suele hacer todo el mundo, incluido él -apuntó al durmiente- ¿No me encuentras ningún parecido con... Acaso no conociste a...?

- ¿A Misa Amane?

- Sí -afirmó sorprendida ante la entereza del muchacho- Verás... no sé si lo recordarás, pero es la hermana mayor de la que tanto hablaba en el orfanato. Esa que todos creían que solo era un fantasma de mi imaginación.

- Ah... -suspiró melancólico- Debí haber imaginado algo así en su momento. De lo contrario, no se explica por qué me producía tanta simpatía -por sus labios pasó una veloz sonrisa que se esfumó cuando el gesto de la ojiverde se apenó- ¿Gina?

- Es que... la historia de como nos encontramos es ahora irrelevante. Estuvimos unidas durante algún tiempo pero, sin embargo, ella ahora está...

- Lo sé... -la interrumpió impidiendo que reviviera el sentimiento- Tarde o temprano sabía que iba a suceder, pero... explícame... ¿Qué demonios ha pasado en tu vida para que hayas acabado metida en un lío como este?

Gina suspiró y se agarró fuertemente a la tela de sus pantalones, escondiendo sus ojos bajo su ondulado flequillo. Tener que contarle algo tan desorbitado a él era lo más vergonzoso que podía sucederle. Probablemente tras su explicación, el moreno cambiaría tajantemente su aprecio hacia ella.

- Es algo complicado e incómodo de contar, y... no quiero que me odies. He seguido tus pasos desde que era una niña, he adoptado todas esas facetas que me enseñaste... Y si tan solo hubiese sabido quién era la personalidad de L, tal vez la cosas habrían sido de otra manera...

- Bueno, en ese caso... -dijo observando el reloj de la sala- Tenemos un par de horas para que me convenzas de que debo quedarme a tu lado y al suyo -le repitió suavizando sus gestos-.

Gina volvió a mirarle y tras meditarlo unos pocos segundos, asintió deseando encontrar en Ryuzaki la misma complicidad que en antaño. Sin embargo y tal como lo esperaba, cuando concluyó su narración sobre como llegaron los Death Note y el propio Light a su vida, el moreno se elevó del suelo y se mantuvo en silencio largo rato, con los puños fuertemente apretados.

- No puedo aceptar una cosa así... -susurró, y la joven dejó caer con tristeza sus parpados- Y aunque puedo llegar a comprender que te sacrificaras por la persona a la que más añoras, es inaceptable todo eso que has provocado, y lo que intentas hacer.

- ¡Yo nunca he usado el cuaderno! -reclamó su atención con éxito-.

- Eso ya lo sé... No harías una cosa así jamás, pero aún es más decepcionante que hayas decidido asociarte con él para conseguir cumplir tus deseos, sea cuál sea el medio.

La rubia se puso en pie enojada y enfrentó a Ryuzaki con la frente arrugada y cierto dolor en la expresión de su cara.

- ¡Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad!

- Él no... -señaló a un lado- Y por mucho que te duela reconocerlo... tu hermana tampoco. Inevitablemente volverían a cometer el mismo error y arrasarían con todo a su paso.

- Jah... -apretó sus dientes- ¿Crees que me divierte todo lo que está pasando, que estoy de acuerdo con lo que ambos han hecho...? -gruñó- ¡Yo misma he jurado matarle!

- Eso no enmendará tu error, ni le devolverá la vida a toda esa gente que ha muerto. Y aunque no quieras creerme... -adelantó un paso y sujetó el rostro de la rubia cuando ésta quiso ignorarle- ... tampoco te hará feliz tener a tu hermana de vuelta. Es verdad que no tienes la culpa de que su vida haya sido un drama, pero tampoco eres la responsable de corregirla ni recompensarla -suspiró- Deja la cosas como están y no empeores todo este asunto, o acabará consumiéndote. Es muy peligroso... piénsalo.

El brillo tembloroso en sus ojos verdes los hacía lucir aún más resplandecientes y hermosos. Los volteó hacia Light y reflexionó durante unos segundos mientras sentía como poco a poco el pecho se le oprimía. Luego cerró sus ojos y apartó con delicadeza la mano de L de su rostro.

- Lo siento mucho, pero... no puedo abandonar ahora...

- Gina... -trató de intervenir-.

- Entiendo que estés resentido y dolido por todo lo que ha pasado. Es muy comprensible... Pero pese a todo tengo que traer de vuelta a Misa... ya no solo por mi propio orgullo o el suyo, sino por que necesito realmente saber si es culpable de todas esas barbaridades del pasado o si solo ha sido manejada contra su voluntad, aunque ni ella misma se diera cuenta.

- ¿Cómo tú lo estás siendo ahora?

- Puede que como yo lo estoy siendo ahora... De todos modos... no debes preocuparte si no deseas colaborar conmigo. Yo me encargaré de mantener a Light a raya y con el apoyo del Wammy's House, no tendrás problemas en comenzar una vida nueva en el anonimato, donde Light nunca pueda encontrarte. Te lo mereces, después de todo esta también es tu segunda oportunidad.

- Hmm...

Ryuzaki se separó de ambos jóvenes y se paró frente al balcón, perdiendo su mirada entre las luces de esa pequeña vista que le regalaba ese punto. Era atosigante pensar con tanta presión sobre sus hombros, pero no había alternativa mejor a la de huir de ese lugar, aunque... definitivamente, ya no tenía mucho sentido esconderse de nadie ni presentarse ante el orfanato como si tal cosa.

- Ya te abandoné una vez hace mucho... y no puedo cometer un mismo error dos veces -se giró para encararla-.

- Eso no tiene caso ahora. Fué una simple promesa de crios y no quiero que te quedes porque te sientas obligado.

- Una promesa es una promesa y no cambia por mucho que pase el tiempo. Además... -caminó hasta apoyar sus manos en el respaldo del sofá y mirar de reojo al castaño- Si te dejo a merced de este tipo siento que te estoy asesinando -cerró sus ojos- Si no puedo convencerte de que cambies de opinión, al menos debo procurar que nada te ocurra. Eso es lo que haría un buen hermano mayor¿cierto? -estiró el dedo meñique y se lo ofreció a la rubia que tras sonreír, imitó su gesto y lo apretó-.

- Muy bien.

- Solo... hay algo que debería pedirte.

- Claro. Lo que sea.

- De ahora en adelante soy Ryuzaki para ti.

La rubia alzó las cejas y entendió perfectamente la petición del moreno. Era lógico e inteligente. Por ello movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación y tras el gesto, ambos miraron con desconfianza al castaño que dormía ajeno a lo que se cocía entre ambos amigos. Para Light sería inimaginable pensar que antes de los propio Near y Mello, L había tenido otra persona que se había colmado de su brillantez.

**//o//o//**

**//o//o// **

A su alrededor todo seguía moviéndose a demasiada prisa, sin embargo, el tiempo parecía no haber pasado por sus finas facciones que continuaban tan discretas, y al mismo tiempo tan tiernas, que a ojos de cualquiera solo sería un adolescente más entreteniéndose con juegos, puede que algo atrasados para su edad.

La alarma de una puerta abriéndose a su espalda le detuvo, pero no fué suficiente para desmoronar su laboriosa torre de tacos que había armado y desarmado un centenar de veces en aquel día. Devolvió al suelo el taquito que había tomado y se llevó acertadamente sus dedos a un mechón concreto de su nevado cabello, que maniáticamente acarició con paciencia.

- Confirmado... -musitó el hombre robusto de cabellos oro que había entrado en la instalación-.

- Muy bien. Gracias, comandante Lester. Confió en que podamos tomar las primeras precauciones cuando el equipo del señor Aizawa y sus demás colaboradores entren en contacto directo con nosotros.

- De eso precisamente quería informarte ahora, Near.

- Sí... -respondió mirando al hombre por el rabillo de sus ojos-.

- Como adelantaste, el equipo especializado de la policía japonesa no ha tardado mucho en responder afirmativamente a nuestra propuesta, sin embargo... Han insistido tanto en la urgencia de este tema que a Gevanni no le ha quedado otra que traerlos hasta aquí sin previo aviso.

- Eso también lo había imaginado -contestó sin que su cara mostrará un mínimo de expresión- No hay problema, ya tenía preparado todo lo necesario. Si no te importa, puedes hacerlos pasar.

- Enseguida.

El hombre se retiró y después de unos breves segundos, apareció en la enorme sala repleta de ordenadores y monitores, acompañado de tres policías formalmente vestidos y con un mismo rostro de tensión.

- Sean bienvenidos a nuestras instalaciones. Me alegra el interés que han mostrado -adelantó el joven aún de espaldas- Ni que decir tiene que deseo que se encuentran como en su propia casa, y si me permiten, me gustaría agradecerles su colaboración y apoyo.

Colocó el último taquito sobre la torre y se volvió encarando con firmeza al trío de hombres cuando uno de ellos adelantó un paso.

- A mí también me gustaría agradecer en nombre de nuestro departamento que hayáis decidido contar con nosotros en un asunto tan importante como este.

- No hay de qué, Aizawa. Mucho es el tiempo que ha pasado desde la primera vez que nos vimos y sinceramente, no he encontrado un equipo mejor y más eficaz en quién confiar.

Los aludidos esbozaron algún gesto de modestia mientras que Near, hacía a Lester dirigirse hasta uno de los ordenadores con un simple gesto. Instantáneamente, los enormes monitores de la sala se llenaron de gráficos y porcentajes que anonadaron a los espectadores.

- Al tanto de su insistencia en el asunto, supongo que no tendrán inconveniente en que les mostremos nuestras investigaciones en este instante.

- ¿De que se trata? -preguntó Ide hipnotizando ante el monitor que había sobre su cabeza-.

- Son los datos que hemos obtenido tras recopilar las causas de las muertes en las penitenciarías de gran parte del planeta durante los dos últimos años.

- ¿Y qué con eso? -añadió Matsuda acercándose a la pantalla más cercana y señalando con el dedo- Son de lo más normal. Es lo lógico después de la fulminación de Kira.

- Ese es exactamente el detalle.

Los policías se miraron confusos entre sí y seguidamente, aceptaron gustosamente las sillas que el comandante les ofrecía.

- No comprendo... ¿Qué error hay en el comentario de Matsuda?. Al fin y al cabo, una vez muertos el primer y segundo Kira, lo natural sería que las muertes de los criminales cesaran tajantemente y evidentemente, por ataques al corazón.

- Aizawa... eso seria lo más normal que deberíamos pensar. No obstante y después de la asombrosa información que conocemos gracias a esos shinigamis, sería muy arriesgado ignorar el enorme mundo que se esconde a nuestros ojos -el chico se volteó un momento para tomar una de las piezas inferiores de la construcción, haciéndola vibrar sutilmente- Que los Death Note hayan desaparecido de nuestro amparo es una pieza que se sale de nuestro puzzle.

- No necesariamente -continuó el cabecilla- Se supone que tras ese día los cuadernos dejaron de tener poseedor. Y aunque se diera el caso de que dicha autoridad pasara a la primera persona que tocase los mismos... no sería extraño que después del revuelo que han causado en nuestro planeta, esos monstruos decidieran llevarlos de vuelta a su lugar de origen.

- Imagino que sí. Aunque si hacemos memoria, recordaremos las palabras exactas del shinigami... "Una vez que el cuaderno cae en el mundo humano, éste pertenece enteramente al mundo humano" -y tras pronunciar, volvió a despojar a la torre de una pieza culminante- Eso dañaría tu teoría. Y no es que necesariamente los shinigamis se hayan caracterizado por intervenir en nuestro planeta en momentos de caos.

- Tienes razón. Pero entonces... ¿qué sugieres?

- No es que esté totalmente enfrascado en ello, pero no dudo en que esos Dioses de la muerte hayan decidido dar a esos cuadernos un mejor uso que el simple confinamiento de ambos.

- ¿Cómo? -se escandalizó Matsuda poniéndose en pie- ¿Quieres decir que hay más personas en el mundo que utilizan el Death Note?

- No a un nivel tan extremo como el de Kira, aunque... no confió en esos shinigamis y después de todo, si es verdad que han llegado desde tan lejos para traer el mal al mundo por su propia diversión, no se marcharán sin haber buscado a la persona adecuada... -dejó la mirada fija unos segundos- No me extrañaría que alguna de esas personas se dejara llevar por las aspiraciones y el poder, y decidiera imitar al Kira original. De hecho, ya ocurrió una vez con el caso del segundo Kira.

- ¡Dios Santo...! Esto debe ser una pesadilla...

- No lo es, y por eso mismo creo que deberíamos actuar.

- ¿Pero sin pruebas? No podemos hacer nada -confesó desesperado-.

- No exactamente, Matsuda.

- ¿Eh...?

- Por suerte, uno de los contactos de Gevanni en la policía de Japón nos ha facilitado cierta información y material que sin dudas, no les dejaran indiferente. Comandante Lester, por favor.

Los monitores se dividieron para mostrar una nueva imagen que congeló la sangre de los policías e incluso hizo a Matsuda retroceder hasta tropezar y caer sentado sobre la silla.

- ¡Cielos...! E-e... es... ¿una hoja de Death Note?

- Concretamente una porción de ella. El contacto del que os hablaba se la facilitó a Gevanni sin prestar más atención a la misma que el de una simple curiosidad o una broma macabra de estudiantes. Al parecer, estaban analizando el ambiente en el que se movía un universitario y por casualidad, encontraron dicha anotación en el cajón del que era su pupitre.

Los policías miraron asombrados la fotografía mientras trataban de cerrar sus bocas. Near se detuvo a ver la reacción de los mismos y a continuación, siguió con la aclaración.

- El estudiante era aficionado a hacer experimentos y mezclas con sustancias, de eso a que en la hoja sea difícil entender gran parte del contenido por la manchas de los vertidos, sin embargo, es totalmente inteligible el escrito que narra lo que parece una retorcida causa de muerte.

- ¡Hey Ide! -exclamó el más joven golpeando el hombre de su compañero- ¿No se parece a la extraña muerte que oímos hace unos días en el cuartel?

- Sí, la que achacaron a un ritual satánico.

- Esa misma -añadió el albino- Aunque por la hoja no podemos saber a que desafortunado pertenece semejante destino, es fácil deducir que coincide exactamente con la de ese muchacho. Evan Hosokawa.

- Vaya... En todo caso, deberíamos presentar una orden de arresto contra ese estudiante y a partir de ahí, interrogarle sobre como ha conseguido la posesión sobre una o el par de Death Notes.

- El problema, Matsuda, es que el mismo señor Hsokawa es el propietario del pupitre en dónde hemos encontrado la hoja.

- ¡¿Qué?!. ¡Eso es ridículo! -replicó Matsuda alzando una ceja- ¿Quién sería capaz de planear su propia muerte con un Death Note?

- Quien desafió el poder del cuaderno o simplemente, alguien que deseará y no se viera con fuerzas para acabar con su vida -se adelantó Aizawa- Imagino que sería válido con el Death Note.

- Exactamente -intervino Near sin dejar de acariciar sus hebras- No hay ninguna regla que lo niegue -mencionó mientras que por los monitores comenzaban a pasar fotografías sobre el "How to use" del cuaderno- El hecho de que la muerte sea tan elaborada y que, obviamente quién la escribió supiera que una sola parte de la hoja surtiría efecto, me induce a pensar que dicha persona sabía a ciencia cierta los poderes del cuaderno con una forjada experiencia -terminó de decir tomando una nueva pieza inferior de la torre- Lo que no me explico es cómo ni por qué el señor Hosokawa recibió esta hoja, aunque si así fuese, solo ignoraría esos detalles como una mera provocación o una broma de mal gusto.

Aizawa se cruzó de brazos y guardó silencio durante unos segundos, hasta terminar de adornar una idea que pasaba por su cabeza.

- Entonces, Near, hemos de admitir que se trata de un asesinato...

- Correcto -asintió el joven fijando sus ojos en los de Aizawa cuando éste los abrió-.

- Visto el conocimiento de dicha persona sobre el cuaderno y la llamativa forma de muerte en la que se ha basado, unido al hecho de que se hayan encontrado restos frescos del auténtico Kira... -tragó saliva antes de decidirse- ¿Sería muy descabellado si no logró pensar en otro culpable más cercano que el propio Light Yagami?

- ¡¿Pero qué dices, Aizawa?! -gritó Matsuda nuevamente en pie-.

Las miradas se habían fijado en Aizawa como si hubiese promulgado la más prohibida de todas las palabras, no obstante, solo una persona en la sala apreció su intervención.

- A mí me ocurre lo mismo.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios os pasa a los dos?! -replicó Matsuda apartando su silla de un manotazo y frunciendo el ceño a ambos hombres- ¡Light Yagami está muerto!. ¡No hay manera de que vuelva del lugar que le corresponde!

- Cálmate, Matsuda... -musitó el peliblanco que, no había cambiado su expresión en ningún punto de la conversación- Lo que insinuamos es solo una hipótesis que, lógicamente, es imposible que se torne a una posibilidad congruente. Aún así, no podemos sorprendernos si realmente el señor Yagami hubiera encontrado una solución para escapar a la muerte.

- Terrorífico, pero cierto... -pensó Aizawa en voz alta- Cuántos secretos más conocerá sobre el enigmático mundo de los shinigamis sin que tengamos consciencia de ellos.

Matsuda cayó desplomado sobre el asiento al tiempo que Near indicaba a su fiel ayudante que cortara la sucesión de imágenes.

- No os desaniméis. Si os he contado todo esto es porque ciertamente creó que tenéis la capacidad y el conocimiento suficiente para soportarlo -se sinceró el chico-.

- No hay problema -medio mintió Aizawa- Tomaremos cualquier medida que sea necesaria.

- Lo agradezco. Por eso mismo he pensado que seria conveniente vigilar ciertas zonas de la ciudad. Un aspecto importante es el que han encontrado nuestros laboratorios acerca de la tinta empleada para escribir dicha sentencia en la hoja. Al parecer y teniendo en cuenta el trazado y la calidad del mismo, podemos decir que se trata de un bolígrafo de mala calidad, justo como los que se regalan con publicidad en ciertos clubes de la ciudad. Sería una posibilidad que la persona que lo escribió frecuentara este tipo de lugares. La caligrafía está cuidada y perfecta, por lo que se trata de alguien con cierto nivel. Al menos esto es lo que tenemos por ahora.

- Entendido -asintió Aizawa poniéndose en pie y siendo imitado por Ide- Comunicaré tu petición al cuartel y enviaremos un buen equipo de vigilancia a estas zonas.

- Gracias.

- Nos mantendremos en contacto.

- Eso espero.

- Vamos Matsuda... -golpeó al chico- Deja de lamentarte y vayamos a hacer algo útil.

- Yo solo quiero morirme... -le susurró-.

Near observó a los hombres hasta que abandonaron la sala junto a Lester y cuando éste regresó, encontró al adolescente mirando con atención su torre de juegos temblar.

- Near... ¿estás seguro de que hemos hecho bien en contarles todo esto?

- Sí, completamente seguro. Tanto ide, Matsuda como Aizawa, han mostrado su valía en circunstancias en las que lo mejor habría sido huir despavoridos. Estaría dispuesto incluso a poner mi vida sobre sus manos.

- Comprendo. Aunque sería preferible que aunque solo por una vez, nuestras deducciones fueran erróneas.

La construcción de tacos del peliblanco se derrumbó armando un tremendo alboroto, cuando el chico, aún pensativo, decidió desproveerlo de otra más de sus piezas.

- No hay error... -respondió al rubio- Definitivamente, en este asunto hay piezas que no encajan...

**//o//o//**

**//o//o//**

La rubia abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose en el butacón recostada de la misma manera en la que se había quedado antes de dormirse, y observando en la silla de al lado la sombra y unos ojos que habían captado rápidamente su despertar.

- Lo siento... ¿he dormido mucho? -tapó un bostezo- No pensaba en dejarte solo cuando él despertara.

- Tampoco te habías ido, mujer -sonó amablemente- Además, solo has dormido una hora.

Gina asintió y la habitación volvió a quedar nuevamente en silencio durante el breve tiempo en que la rubia masajeó su sien y trató de espabilarse.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?

- Hum...

- Creo que lo he decidido...

Ryuzaki separó el dedo pulgar de sus labios y prestó mayor atención a la muchacha. Gina se acomodó más formalmente en el sillón para luego virar los ojos hasta el castaño que aún dormía y dejarse hipnotizar un momento por la subida y la bajada de su pecho por la respiración.

- Debo confesar que mis ojos jamás han mirado a nadie con tanto odio y aversión como a él. Sin embargo, yo...

- ¿Sí...? -le invitó a continuar interesado en sus pensamientos-.

- Creo que me sentiría igualmente despreciable si no hiciera nada por impedirlo y por tratar de hacerle aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que intentarás cambiar al mismísimo Light Yagami... a Kira?

- Lo que intento decir es que quiero que él mismo sé de cuenta de sus errores y que deseé vivir esta nueva vida con la serenidad que nunca debió romperse. Porque dime, Ryuzaki... ¿alguna vez te paraste a pensar que habría sido de él si jamás se hubiese topado con el Death Note?

El moreno no estaba contento con la conversación, aún así, decidió darle a Gina la oportunidad de expresarse sinceramente sobre algo que enseguida, comenzó a tener sentido dentro de su propia cabeza.

- Hmm... Probablemente habría sido un triunfador. De una manera u otra habría conseguido destacar por encima de muchos otros. A fin de cuentas, sería feliz de otra manera.

- Exactamente. Desde mi punto de vista, Light, Kira, Misa... o cualquier poseedor de un Death Note, no es más que otra víctima más de la misma.

Hablaba tan convencida que L no podía dejar de sentirse interesado en su forma de ver las cosas. Siempre había recordado a Gina como la persona capaz de sacar lo mejor de uno mismo, pero pretenderlo con Kira, era aspirar demasiado.

- Realmente creo que este cuaderno obvia una gran regla, y es que ejerce el mismo poder sobre Light que sobre el que actúa en las personas cuyos nombres escribe.

- Curioso... Aún así, tu posees dos y no has usado ninguno.

- Eso no es del todo verdad. Como te dije antes, yo misma escribí la causa de muerte necesaria para acabar con la vida de mi mejor amigo y aparte de eso, te aseguro que ha habido ocasiones en las que he preferido tener el Death Note bajo llave para no requerir de su ayuda -movió la cabeza como si fuera una clara evidencia- Pero es lógico. Todos somos humanos y ninguno perfectos. Con esto no le justifico, pero creo ciertamente que sería capaz de cambiar.

- Gina... lo que pides es tan imposible que estaría dispuesto a poner mi mano en el fuego -respondió rotundamente- Es verdad que la tentación de usar el Death Note puede ser muy fuerte, pero en el caso de Light, rebasa todos los límites. Hablamos de un ser peculiar totalmente diferente a todos los que puedas imaginar. Ni siquiera le ha detenido dañar a su propia familia y... ¿de verdad piensas que a estas alturas y pudiendo haberlo hecho antes... va a cambiar o a arrepentirse...?

Había sido tan claro y sincero como ella, pero a pesar de las evidencias, estaba empeñada en creer en la voluntad de las personas y concretamente en la de Light.

- No lo sé... Pero si con el Death Note es posible que cuarenta segundos acaben con la vida de una persona... ¿por qué no iba a ser tiempo suficiente para hacerla cambiar?

A Ryuzaki le fascinó esa reflexión. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos ya llevaban demasiado tiempo labrados como para que se modificaran a las primeras de cambio.

- Sinceramente, no lo sé... pero... debo intentarlo, y en el tiempo en que debamos caminar juntos le haré entender que en esta nueva etapa debe mirar al mundo con otros ojos...

- Se te vé entusiasmada... -arqueó una ceja y la sonrojó-.

- Bueno, aunque sea costoso hay que ayudar a la gente que tiene problemas y esto es lo mejor que se podría hacer por él. Incluso si no se lo merece. No seria justo que tratara de devolver la vida a mi hermana y le condenara a él por el mismo delito.

- Eso es cierto. Por otro lado... -se puso en pie y estiró con libertad, cada una de sus extremidades- Y para no engañarte... te confesaré que yo también me he marcado unos objetivos.

- ¿Cuáles son?

- Pues... no sé si se me puede considerar una auténtica persona, pero aún así, he regresado con los mismos principios, virtudes y defectos de cuando lo era. Si llegara el momento en que Kira y el segundo Kira emergieran, entiende... que no puedo hacer la vista gorda y actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, incluso si se arrodillaran a mis pies y me juraran arrepentimiento. Ambos deben ser responsables y cargar con las consecuencias de sus acciones pasadas. Son dos años, pero aunque hubiese pasado una eternidad... tanta crueldad nunca podrá borrarla el tiempo. Y mucho me temo que ni durante todo ese transcurso, Kira consiga cambiar de parecer ni dejar de sentir deseos de volver a ser el asesino en masa del que tanto se enorgullece.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo...

Los dos jóvenes miraron hacia el castaño y divisaron como por encima de él se hacia cada vez más nítida la silueta de Ryuk, quien depositaba sobre la mesita que había junto al durmiente una enorme y rojiza manzana.

- Si algo he aprendido del mundo humano, es que las personas son la raza más tozuda y retorcida de todas ellas. Su voluntad es ciega y ambiciosa, y la de Light Yagami supera a todas las demás juntas. Es cierto que el Death Note es en realidad quién posee a su dueño, pero Light reúne todas las cualidades para conseguir dominarlo y convertirse efectivamente, en un auténtico Dios de muerte. Yo lo sé muy bien, por la única razón de que ambos somos prácticamente iguales... -mordió bruscamente la manzana y se detuvo a mirar fijamente al castaño, convencido de que parte de él se reflejaba en el muchacho- Sí... Light Yagami nunca cambiará...

Gina miró con cierta aprehensión a Ryuzaki y antes de que este pudiera devolverle una palabra, el shinigami golpeó sutilmente el rostro del castaño mientras reía nerviosamente y conseguía al final, que Light abriera los ojos de un respingo y se incorporara rápidamente sentándose en el sofá, acariciando su cuello y localizando con furia a la causante de sus molestias.

- Maldita estúpida... ¿intentas ridiculizarme?

- Y creo que lo he conseguido -respondió con arrogancia-.

- Serás...

- Yo de tí no insultaría a la persona que te mantiene con vida.

El castaño gruñó y dejó de prestar atención a todo su alrededor para centrarse enteramente en el chico que descansaba cómodamente sobre una silla, sin que nada relevante sucediera en su mundo.

- Que bravo gesto, Ryuzaki. Hay que tener valor para permanecer al lado de la única persona en el mundo que quiere matarte -estrechó sus ojos-.

- Perdona... ¿insinúas que debo temblar de miedo? Si te hace sentir mejor puedo fingirlo, pero al contrario que en tu caso, la interpretación nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

Light rió levemente, encendiendo un fuego casi visible en sus ojos y tomando la manzana que había a su lado para juguetear con ella y pasarla de mano a mano mientras la acariciaba.

- Supongo que tu amiguita es la razón que te retiene.

- Tampoco iba a dejarte campar a tus anchas. Estás ensimismado con ese deseo de demostrar tu supremacía, y aunque sigo pensando que es un sinsentido, voy a aceptar tu nueva bravata y darte en las narices con la realidad. A ver si eso te hace bajar de tu altar...

- Esto será entretenido...

Cuando el shinigami y su antiguo compañero pronunciaron la frase en el mismo tono y al mismo tiempo, hasta ellos mismos se dedicaron una mirada de sorpresa. Gina miró al moreno y al castaño respectivamente, y cuando notó que no podía más con la tensión, se puso en pie y entre ambos muchachos.

- Esto... creo que es suficiente -gesticuló con las manos mientras giraba la cabeza de lado a lado para mirarles- No estoy dispuesta a convivir con dos personas que se acribillan a cada minuto.

- Tranquila... -murmuró Light sin poder despegar la vista de Ryuzaki- Esto no durará demasiado...

- Em... -añadió cerrando los ojos y cruzada de brazos- No sé que planes tenéis en la cabeza y la verdad, me trae sin cuidado, porque realmente se va a hacer lo que yo crea conveniente. De modo que haceros a la idea de que mis prioridades son vuestras prioridades. Y mi primera y regla fundamente es... "No batallas épicas en mi casa".

- Gina... -mencionó Ryuk acercando su rostro al de la rubia- ¿De verdad te crees con la posibilidad de interponerte entre ellos dos sin salir mal parada?

- ¿Y a tí que te importa lo que me pase?

- Tienes razón. No me importa.

- Pues eso. No me nace estar envuelta en esa estúpida lucha de poder que tenéis los dos, aunque llegados a este punto, no me queda más remedio que cuidar de vosotros si no quiero que os descubran y que me arrastréis a mí también. Después de la muerte me espera una eternidad en el infierno, al menos quiero gozar de paz en esta.

- Que insolente... -esbozó el castaño tras una carcajada y pasando un brazo por el respaldo del sofá- Si no te has dado cuenta aún, tú eres una enorme parte del estorbo. ¿Crees que vas a manejarnos como si fuéramos títeres?

- A mí en parte... -interrumpió el moreno mientras recorría sus labios de lado a lado con el pulgar de su mano y ganándose una mirada fugaz, pero despreciable de Light-.

- ¿Y tú que demonios estás insinuando? -sonó en un tono agrio- Estás demasiado acostumbrado a controlar todo a tu alrededor y a llevar las riendas de cualquier situación... No me creo que te dejes mangonear por esta criaja.

- Para empezar... -contestó volviendo la cabeza y enfrentando al castaño- No eres mucho más mayor que esta criaja y ni mucho menos, más maduro. Segundo punto -le mostró dos dedos- Tienes una deuda pendiente con ella y esta vez faltar a tu palabra te pondría en peligro de extinción. Como habrás comprobado, su apariencia es lo único que comparte con la Misa que conocemos. A ella no la engañarás... -alzó un tercer dedo- No insinuó nada. Reconozco humildemente que no sobreviviremos ahí fuera si no contamos con alguien de confianza que conozca nuestras circunstancias, que no tema a lo sobrenatural, que se atreva a mediar entre L y Kira, y por último, que esté dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por la de gente inocente. Esa persona está a tu lado.

El castaño alzó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño al tiempo que sentía unas enormes ganas de golpear a ese individuo hasta hacerle cerrar su enorme pico.

- Y cuarto y no menos importante. Ella...

- Tiene el Death Note -se le adelantó-.

- Exactamente.

Los dos chicos se volvieron hacia Gina y ésta se intimidó al sentir la fuerza de sus penetrantes miradas. Apoyó una mano sobre su cadera y sonrió victoriosa.

- Cierto. No hay igualdad de condiciones... ¿pero que le vamos a hacer? La vida no es justa...

- Tiene agallas... -murmuró Ryuk divertido a Light- Aunque es verdad que de momento tiene a su favor tu imposibilidad de usar el cuaderno.

- No puede amenazarme con eso... -añadió Light medio sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos- Después de tanto esfuerzo querrá su recompensa, es decir, a su hermana. No va a deshacerse de mí porque solo yo puedo complacerla con lo que más desea en el mundo. De lo contrario, vivirá en desgracia lo que le queda de vida y... tendrá tiempo suficiente en el infierno de lamentarse por no haber tenido fuerzas para ser feliz y devolverle a Misa la oportunidad que se merece. ¿Cargarás también con ese peso? -la enfrentó teniendo la irritante risita de Ryuk a su lado-.

- Cierra tu maldita boca, Light -exclamó extendiendo su brazo para señalarlo- Puede que después de todo no se te dé tan bien meterte en la mente de otras personas. Tu nombre es el único que me atrevería a escribir en el Death Note.

Light vió la determinación y seguridad en Gina, pero no podía mostrarle otro gesto que no fuera el desafiante. Le resultaba inaceptable que una chica como ella tuviera la osadía de intimidarle cuando en verdad, él había acabado en un santiamén con peores problemas. ¿Quién se veía con el privilegio de humillar al Dios Kira?

Después de unos segundos, la joven se calmó, y bajando su brazo y sus parpados, suspiró para llevarse una mano a la cabeza y destensar su nudo mental.

- Está bien, está bien... -soltó el aire- Pensemos con claridad... Ryuzaki¿tú estás bien?

- Muy bien. Aunque... creo que tengo una bajada de azúcar...

- Es verdad. Cómo se me pasó lo mucho que adoras los dulces. En fin, hay que comprar comida cuanto antes e idear alguna estrategia si por algún casual tuviésemos visitas inesperadas.

- ¿De dónde diablos sacas tú el dinero? -se le escapó al castaño, y ya, puestos a hablar...- Al principio pensaba que eras la mantenida de Matsuda, pero ahora... -alzó una ceja- No me digas que ese idiota sigue haciéndose cargo de tí... -y terminó con una risa con la que deseaba humillarla-.

La rubia le miró con odio para luego buscar los ojos de Ryuzaki y, a modo de una orden mental del mismo, bajar la mirada y hacer como si no hubiese oído su comentario. Por consiguiente, Light agudizó sus ojos observando a ambos jóvenes e instantáneamente, una fuerte luz aclaró sus ideas y le hizo arquear sus labios levemente.

- Es ese prestigioso orfanato ¿verdad? -musitó sorprendiendo a los presentes- tenéis alguna especie de fondo ilimitado o una manutención de por vida. Je... vaya con los huerfanitos...

- ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en cosas tan insignificantes como esa y te dedicas a algo más productivo?

- ¿Te molesta que acierte siempre? Creí que eso ya lo habías superado...

- ¿Por qué insistes en autoengañarte?

- Me estaba preguntando lo mismo...

- ¡Oye, ya esta bien! -exclamó enojada y frunciendo el ceño- Por hoy ya tuve suficiente. Sea lo que sea, lo hablaremos mañana, porque hoy ya no soporto nada más.

Ryuzaki y Light encararon a la joven, pero a Gina no le importó si pensaban que estaba loca. Solamente quería descansar, emergerse en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños donde por lo menos, no tendría consciencia de su realidad verdadera.

- Así que ya sabéis... hay una linda cama ahí dentro donde olvidar los problemas por unas horas...

- Es cierto... -quiso sugerir Ryuk- En esta casa no hay espacio suficiente para los tres, de modo que Light y Ryuzaki deberán echar a suertes quien es el que dormirá contigo en tu cuarto... Hmm... eso suena tentador. Creo que me instalaré allí...

- ¿Qué? -la sonrisa maliciosa que acompañó a su exclamación había inquietado a ambos muchachos- No hay nada que decidir...

La rubia tomó de uno de los muebles un par de sabanas. Se acercó a Ryuzaki y tras entregárselas, miró a Light con el ceño fruncido, consiguiendo que este se molestara, luego se volvió hacía el moreno y le mostró un mohín gracioso.

- Parece que ya ha elegido... Duele un poco ¿eh? -le susurró Ryuk a Light, haciendo que le devolviera una mirada asesina-.

- Lo siento mucho Ryuzaki. Confió en que algún día puedas perdonarme...

- Eh... ¿o no? -alzó una ceja el shinigami-.

También para la sorpresa del propio Light, la chica se acercó a él clavando sus esmeraldas en sus ojos almendra y esto le hizo experimentar cierto triunfo en su interior. Hasta en aquella ocasión podría decir que había ganado a L. Gina lo tomó de la muñeca, y éste gustoso, se dejó llevar poniéndose en pie y devolviendo la extraña, pero al fin y al cabo, sonrisa que la rubia le mostraba. Sin embargo...

Gina le agarró de los hombros para girarlo y una vez a su espalda, empujarlo hasta hacerle quedar al lado de Ryuzaki, donde ambos se miraron extrañados cuando seguidamente se tumbó sobre el sofá y estiró con pereza sus extremidades.

- Espero que pasen buena noche... Que sueñen con los angelitos y todas esas cosas...

- ¡¿Cómo?! -gritaron ambos chicos a la vez-.

La chica les ignoró, y Ryuk, simplemente no pudo evitar arrojarse al suelo y reír reiteradamente como un poseso mientras golpeaba el suelo y agradecía a la muchacha semejante ocurrencia.

- ¡No voy a dormir en la misma cama que él! -replicó el castaño señalando al tipo de su lado-.

- Lo mismo digo. Ya de por si me cuesta conciliar el sueño. ¿Crees que lo haría al lado de un asesino de este calibre?

- Oh, vamos, vamos... Si no quieren dormir no lo hagan. Quédense de pie en el cuarto, contando estrellitas o jugando al ajedrez... pero olvídenme. Yo solo quiero descansar un ratito ¿es que estoy pidiendo demasiado?

Cada uno demostraba su desaprobación con gestos diferentes, pero la inesperada idea les resultaba igualmente descabellada a los dos.

- Además... -añadió el shinigami entre carcajadas- Ni que fuera la primera vez que duermen juntos... ¿O ya se les olvido aquel tiempo en el que se encadenaron?

La rubia desconocía ese dato, por lo que al mirar impresionada a ambos muchachos les encontró con los ojos ocultos tras el flequillo y las mejillas intensamente sonrojadas.

- ¿Les comió la lengua el gato? -se burló la rubia- En fin. Márchense de una vez... -y al darles la espalda sonrió ampliamente- Por cierto... apaguen la luz antes de salir...

Ryuk se acomodó cerca de la muchacha y la miró con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A pesar de sus diferencias con Gina, debía reconocer que aquellos inesperados momentos en los que a la chica se le cruzaban los cables, la habían hecho merecedora de cierto aprecio por su parte. Y aquel agudo punto que le propinó diversión para un buen rato, se lo agradecería eternamente.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_¡Holaaa! Gracias por vuestra atención y a Animetrixx, Pri Sabaku Kuznetzov Sakuma (espero no haberme comido ninguna letra) y a Shaka-Satoyu por dedicarme un review o dos. Hay cuestiones en sus comentarios que ya se saldaron con este chap, como por ejemplo la reacción de L y Light en su reencuentro. Yo, personalmente pienso que ninguno trataría de hacerse el sueco, por decirlo de alguna forma. Creo que los dos tienen valor suficiente como para enfrentarse al otro con la verdad por delante. Y eso he querido plasmar. Otras dudas, como muy bien ha observado Animetrixx sobre el hecho de por qué Light puede ver a Ryuk, o incluso, por qué puede verle el propio L, voy a aclararlas en chaps posteriores. Otra pregunta que me han hecho ya me venía rodando por la cabeza mucho tiempo, y es que sinceramente no sé si hacer o no un LxLight. En principio pensaba descartar esta posibilidad, pero ya saben que ustedes mandan y si lo piden y desean, lo haremos. Y por último, volveré a explicar lo que anuncié en el chao anterior. No es que vaya a abandonar el fic ni mucho menos, creo que me enganché demasiado como para eso xDDD, es solo que no voy a poder actualizar tan a menudo como les tenía acostumbrados y quería que lo supiesen. No sé... hablo de un intervalo de tiempo entre un mes o dos, tampoco se vayan a pensar que les va a dar tiempo graduarse, casarse y esas cosas... xDDD. Bueno, si tranquiliza a alguien diré que ya tengo bien desarrollado el chap 7, así que nada..._

_Espero que les haya gustado este chap, que me lo hagan saber si es así (:P yeaaah jaja) y que tengan un día estupendo._

_¡Besos y hasta pronto!_

_Sinoa Heike_


	7. Nuestros recuerdos

_¡Un cálido saludos a todos! Ciertamente estoy muy apenada por todo el tiempo que he dejado este fic apartado, y no voy a excusarme, porque no creo que haya excusa razonable. Sin más, espero que me perdonen y que al menos la espera haya merecido la pena. _

_El chap es largo, y les aseguro que aún lo era más, pero he decidido dejar la última parte (que viene a ser la conclusión de la introdución de éste) para el próximp capi. Nada más, gracias y que disfruten._

* * *

**Nunca el tiempo es perdido**

**Capítulo 7: Nuestros recuerdos**

_Sus pequeñas manos aún tiritaban de miedo mientras trataban de no dejar caer aquel estropeado y viejo peluche que llevaba acompañándola desde la úñtima vez en la que recordó estar en familia._

_Miró de un lado a otro aquel desconocido lugar. Se suponía que el que sería su nuevo hogar era un orfanato, según le habían dicho, mucho mejor que el anterior. Sin embargo, el silencio que se palpaba en los alrededores era tan ensordecedor que podría haber jurado que ningún infante había pisado jamás ese gigantesco edificio._

_El anciano que sujetaba su mano no dejó de sonreirle y esbozar palabras amables y tiernas hacia ella: lo maravillosa que sería su incorporación en aquella enorme familia y la cantidad de compañeros que tendría. Aún así y sin dudar de la buena fe del hombre, ella sabía muy en el fondo que nada de aquello ocurriría._

_A pesar de la corta edad con la que había ingresado en el hospicio, aún recordaba los rostros de su padre, de su madre, de su hermana, y en definitiva, de su familia. Y ésta, sin duda, no se encontraba allí._

_El hombre se detuvo ante una de las inmensas y barnizadas puertas que completaban aquel amplio pasillo. Ciertamente, el atractivo de aquella instancia era muy diferente del pobre y humilde orfanato anterior, eso hasta un niño corriente lo averiguaría. No obstante, llegaba a comprender que debería de haber un buen motivo para su traslado. Uno que desconocía y que en realidad, tampoco le importaba mucho averiguar. _

_Un tenue pitido impidió al hombre tomar el tirador, y tras mostrar una graciosa mueca a la pequeña, soltó su mano para alejarse unos pasos de ella y extraer un teléfono móvil del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta._

_La chiquilla se abrazó rapidamente a su muñeco para luego observar al anciano sin prestarle aparentemente demasiada atención. Sólo la justa para saber que aquella llamada había provocado cierto entusiasmo en los extrañables gestos del anciano, que conforme prolongaba su conversación, fue tornándose a una pose mucho más recia._

_- En efecto, ahora mismo iba a alojarl... -su detuvo manteniendo la articulación de la boca- Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Si ya te avisaron deberías saber que sólo será por ésta noche. Cuando regreses del viaje no notarás que nadie ha estado en tu habitación -Volvió a guardar silencio, pero por el gesto de su cara más bien parecía que le hubieran interrumpido- Siento mucho las molestias. Pero creéme que si hubiesemos tenido otra opción la habríamos tomado. Sólo necesitaré estas horas para prepararle una habitación. Será un mienbro excelente para nosotros. Si no hubiera interferido de inmediato en la adopción ahora habríamos perdido a una gran promesa._

_El anciano volvió la vista hacia la pequeña, encontrándola con el rostro hundido en el peludo muñequito._

_La niña cerró los ojos con fuerza y taponó sus oidos tratando de ignorar aquella voz gruesa que le recordaba a la que tantas otras veces había escuchado. Una vez más se sentía una molestia o así se lo habían hecho saber en varias ocasiones, cuando prefería apartarse del insultante ritmo de su clase o se negaba a formar parte de alguna de las travesuras de sus crueles compañeros. Incluso, el propio hecho de que estuviese apartada de su familia era un buen castigo elegido por algún que otro docente para redimirla. Por eso era que ella siempre prefería estar apartada, sentirse sola... diferente. Al menos hasta el momento en que regresara a "casa" y recibiera las sinceras caricias de sus padres y las tranquilizadoras palabras de su hermana, quién con poco esfuerzo conseguía subir la autoestima que otros derribaban._

_Volver a casa... Como deseaba que llegara ese momento que pese a todo, nunca sucedería._

_El anciano concluyó su conversación y antes de guardar el celular, suspiró sonoramente para luego volverse hacia la niña, mostrarle la mejor de sus sonrisa y abrirle la puerta de la que sería su próxima habitación._

_Ésta era enorme y repleta de detalles finos y elegantes. Por el enorme ventanal, los rayos del sol transpasaban con fuerza las cortinas para incidir en sus ojos. Los armarios eran tan finos y obstentosos como el resto del mobiliario, por el cual se esparcia todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos. En definitiva, todo un autético dormitorio extraido de un cuento moderno de principes y princesas, en los que tanta grandiosidad, lejos de confortar a la pequeña, sólo alimentaban más su temor._

_No fue hasta que la joven reparó en que sólo había una única cama en la habitación, que el anciano se agachó hacia ella trantando de captar su atención._

_- No te preocupes por eso. Dormirás en este dormitorio provisionalmente -sonrió el hombre- Si quieres, podrás tener una habitación igualmente grande mañana mismo, y compartirla con alguno de nuestros alumnos, como hacías en tu anterior hogar. Así no te sentirás tan sola._

_El rostro de la niña apenas se inmutó. Tener compañia era lo que menos le importaba, obviamente prefería su intimidad. Lo alarmante para ella era comprobar como en aquel espacio en el que convivía uno sólo de los alumnos, su antiguo orfanato era capaz de encasillar varias habitaciones, el cuarto de baño y aún sobraría espacio para algún vestuario._

_- A cualquier persona le encantaría estar en un lugar como éste y pronto te darás cuenta. Aquí no faltan las comodidades, y tendrás a tu alcance todo lo que te sea imprescindible. No dudes en avisarnos si necesitas algo. Cualquier cosa... Lo que sea..._

_El anciano no conseguía sacar una sola expresión de afabilidad de la niña, es más, sus gestos podían llegar a estremecerle, como ocurrió en ese instante en que sus ojos se estrecharon y clavaron con resentimiento en sus pupilas._

_- A mi familia._

_- ¿Cómo dijiste...?_

_- Quiero a mi familia -repitió con determinación, prosiguiendo ante el asombro del hombre- Dijo que en un lugar como éste serían capaz de ofrecerme lo que considero imprescindible... _

_- Así es... -respondió nervioso-._

_- ¿Puede traerme a mi familia? -el anciano parpadeó un par de veces y agachó la cabeza haciendo suspirar a la niña- Entonces, no prometa cosas que no puede cumplir. Después de todo, parece que no todo el mundo adora este lugar..._

_Un nuevo pitido rompió el silencio entre ambos. Tras posar su mano en la chaqueta, el anciano se acercó a la joven acariciando su largo cabello y se despidió con una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer de la recámara._

_Al cabo de unos segundos sus pasos dejaron de poderse oír._

_La niña no inspeccionó el lugar, no mostró interés en nada. Arrastró su juguete un par de metros por la habitación y se acomodó en el suelo, al lado de aquella enorme cama perfectamente vestida._

_Lo cierto es que se sentía mal. Ya sabía que no obtendría beneficio con ese comportamiento, que de nada le serviría ensimismarse en su propio mundo, no tenía necesidad de actuar como una niña, pero ella, por muy diferente que se sintiera, en verdad lo era._

_Posó el peluche sobre su falda y encogió sus piernas hasta abrazarse a ellas y enterrar su rostro. Aquella presión dolorosa en el pecho la perseguía constantemente, sin embargo, podía llegar a esfumarse en el mismo momento en que perdía la consciencia, y su cuerpo y espiritu se sentían libres de divagar por aquel universo que en un lugar muy resguardado de su corazón, siempre anhelaba._

_Sus sueños... La esperanza de que algún día pudieran hacerse realidad era el único sustento que la mantenían con ánimo y ganas de vivir. Porque de eso no tenía dudas... Llegaría el día en que podría reunirse con su familia, ya fuera en esa vida, o en la otra. Estaba segura._

_Las largas horas pasaron como si un puñado de segundos la hubieran alejado del mundo real, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, alguien ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para acomodarse y observarla._

_Sus pequeños ojos empezaron a temblar cuando notó como recibía pequeños toques en su brazo y un siseo muy suave alertaba sus oídos. Subió lentamente su rostro aún adormilada, y mostró sus brillantes orbes. Fue entonces cuando lo distinguió._

_La verdad es que no había sido muy complicado a pesar de la profunda oscuridad en la que se encontraba ahora el cuarto, iluminado unicamente por el resplandor de varios rayos que se alternaban aritmicamente. Podía distinguir la faz de un muchacho cuyo cabello apenas podía diferenciarse de las sombras del ambiente. Calculó que podría rondar entre los trece años. El joven la comtemplaba con apenas unos centímetros de distancia, sentando cuál simio en una silla giratoria e interesado en su reacción, como si observara un extraño especimen de laboratorio al que debía analizar._

_Verde y negro, sus ojos se intercambiaron una mirada que duró un par de minutos en un mustio silencio en el que las palabras parecieron innecesarias para hablar. Finalmente, el muchacho torció graciosamente su rostro y señaló la cama que había justo a su lado._

_- ¿No te parece que eso deberías hacerlo aquí?_

_El joven no obtuvo respuesta. La niña apenas se había movido, sólo le observaba con sus brillantes esmeraldas._

_- Hum... vaya... Por lo que veo no pareces muy lista como para estar aquí -musitó alzando una ceja-._

_La chica se separó y realizó un notorio gesto al observar de arriba a abajo al joven, para volver de nuevo a sus grandes ojos y pronunciarse._

_- Bueno... Lo cierto es que tú tampoco pareces muy inteligente._

_El moreno se detuvo a verificar aquello que decía la pequeña, como si nunca se hubiese percatado de su peculiar forma de tomar asiento, y tras analizarse a sí mismo, volvió a enfocar a la joven gruñendo ante la derrota._

_- Tienes razón... Regla número uno: Nunca te fíes de las apariencias.-sus orbes decidieron echar un vistazo a la habitación. Rápidamente se acercó a su nevera volteando de vez en cuando la cabeza hacía la joven- Hum... Parece que por aquí todo está bien -lamió sus labios al ver todos y cada uno de sus pastelitos- En fin... ¿Qué has hecho? Vamos¿qué has hecho? -insistió registrando cada rincón de la habitación-._

_- Déjame en paz._

_- Seguro que has hecho alguna excentricidad¿has encendido mi pc y ordenado mis documentos según las décimas de bites¿Em...? Tal vez... ¿has colocado los objetos de la estantería según la masa molecular de su composición¿No habrás tocado los cuadros, verdad? Me gusta tenerlos ligeramente hacia la izquierda. ¿Has hecho algo de eso? Si has manoseado mis cosas me gsuatría saberlo... -prosiguió mientras se acomodaba en la silla y se deslizaba hasta llegar a la chica, volviendo a clavar en ella sus enormes ojos- No me agradan las manías de las mentes prodigiosas. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir...? Esas cosas absurdas que suele hacer cierto tipo de gente y que no tiene sentido alguno. No, no lo tiene... -aclaró con nerviosismo-._

_La joven no movió ni un ápice de sus facciones. Aguardó unos segundos mientras aquel muchacho seguía queriendo leer la respuesta en sus ojos. Notaba que deseaba hacerlo casi de forma vehemente. Seguidamente entreabrió sus labios y espero unos instantes._

_- ¿Te refieres a manías tales como... encender el ordenador y ordenar los documentos según la centésima de bites, colocar los objetos en la estantería según sea mayor su masa molecular invertida e incluso... morder obsesivamente la yema del pulgar de mi mano...? No, no he hecho nada de eso._

_El moreno separó el dedo de su boca disimuladamente mientras observada de refilón como la joven alzaba una de sus cejas a modo de victoria._

_- Bien... Regla número dos: Nada es perfecto. Si crees que existe algo así, es mentira. ¡Am! y serías estúpida. De modo que rodeate de aquello que se salga de lo "normal". La mayoría de las personas no saben apreciar eso. Si algo es distinto o defectuoso, es más fácil abandonarlo o reemplazarlo... Que insensatez... Esa es una de las razones por las que muchos estamos aquí -dijo antes de voltear nuevamente la habitación, pero antes de que lograra concluir con éxito, sus orbes volvieron a centrarse en la "intrusa"- ¿Dé que te ríes...? -preguntó al perder de vista la mirada verde que no se había separado de él hasta el momento- ¿Sabes...? En contra de mis deseos, estás en mi habitación. Estos son mis dominios... Cómo te lo diría... En este lugar no se hace ni se dice nada con lo que yo no éste de acuerdo. Así que durante el efímero periodo de tiempo que vas a pasar aquí, vamos a llevarnos bien ¿entendiste?_

_La niña tragó saliva y asintió levemente._

_- Muy bien. Entonces deja de hacerlo. ¿Qué te ha hecho hacer eso? -se extrañó rascándose el cogote-._

_- Tú... -Confesó sin tapujos- Y... no me estoy riendo... _

_El moreno no había mostrado ni una sola expresión. Se incorporó y justo cuando un brillo cristalino recorrió la mejilla de la niña, sus labios se entreabrieron de asombro y sus ojos expresaron algo a lo que se podía llamr compasión._

_No la conocía, no sabía nada de ella, pero ahora podía asegurar con firmeza que aquel ferreo caracter de la niña no podía ser más que un disfraz de la oscura y temerosa tristeza que había visto desde el primer segundo en sus ojos._

_Movió nerviosamente sus dedos y tras frotarse el costado se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado, tratando de imitar la postura de la joven pero finalmente, optando por su preferida._

_- Claro que ésta opción excepcionalmente es incierta... Em... ¿no? -insistió empezando a incomodarse- Oh, vamos... ¿No es éste el momento en que deberías derribar mi teoría...? -aguardó- Parece que no... Oye, la regla número cuatro dice que no debes creerte todo lo que te digan. _

_La chica abrazó con más fuerza su muñeco. ¿Ella reemplazada...? No era la primera vez que oía tal cosa, sólo que nunca lo había creído, pero... ¿y si fuera ella la única que estaba equivocada?_

**-o-o-o-**

- ¡Despierta!

Aquel fuerte sonido que había retumbado con intensidad en cada uno de sus tímpanos, había hecho que Gina abriera sus ojos de un solo parpadeo.

Aun con la vista borrosa y medio adormilada, pudo reconocer al castaño que la sujetaba por las solapas de su camisa y la elevaba varios centímetros.

- ¿Qu... de... qué de...¡¿Qué demonios ocurre?! -tartamudeó sobresaltada-.

- Necesito salir de este antro¡maldita sea...! -exclamó frunciendo el ceño- Hasta alguien como yo tiene que hacer tareas tan simples como... desayunar, hacer compras, caminar, respirar... ¡que sé yo...!

- Em... Resumiendo... Quieres perder de vista a Ryuzaki por un tiempo ¿cierto?

- Por un tiempo indefinido... De eso exactamente se trata. Pero por hoy me conformaré con que sólo sean unas horas.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... voy a... -apartó las manos de Light y se sentó tomando con torpeza el reloj que había a su lado, abriendo plenamente sus ojos- ¡Si aún no ha amanecido!. ¿Es que quieres coger sitio¡No hay nadie en la calle!

- Precisamente por eso. No me conviene ser observado. Imagina que nos topamos con el inoportuno de Matsuda.

La ojiverde no podía dejar de escuchar ese nombre sin que le temblara el cuerpo. Trató de hacer invisible esa sensación y adelantó unos pasos dando la espalda al muchacho.

- En ese caso sería mejor que no salieras de aquí.

- No estoy haciendo todo esto para evitar la cárcel y quedarme encerrado aquí. Es más, si pudiera elegir...

- Vale, captado -gruñó- Voy a ducharme y nos vamos.

- De eso nada... ya tendrás tiempo lue...

La rubia cerró la puerta del baño en las narices de Light, y esté sólo pudo hacer el gesto de apretar el puño y morderlo con enojo, teniendo de fondo una burlona risita.

- Ni siquiera te recuerdo tan desesperado con Misa. De verdad que no puedes controlarla... -le dijo Ryuk al observar como al castaño daba vueltas por la sala-.

- Es terca y descarada, pero no hará nada que pueda preocuparme... -suspiró y se detuvo para creer realmente lo que había dicho- No... No se atreverá a hacerlo.

- Al menos no cuando estaba sola, pero ahora...

Light se giró hacia el shinigami y con un leve gesto con los ojos le invitó a explicarse.

- Si quieres que te diga la verdad, Gina no es una persona influenciable. Tiene una mente abierta pero es de ideas fijas. Aún así... tiene un gran defecto, y es que se deja llevar demasiado por los... Es muy...

- Creo que lo entiendo -asintió mirando hacia la puerta del baño-.

- Y ahora está Ryuzaki. Un gran fantasma de su pasado... Vaya, es irónico ¿no? -y rió por su cuenta-.

- Es un gran obstáculo, sí. Pero tengo las mismas posibilidades que él para llevarla a mi terreno, incluso diría que más. Pues si decide ponerse de su lado... no tendría mucho sentido devolverle la vida a Misa para que Ryuzaki la envíe directa a la ejecución¿no es así?

El shinigami asintió e imitó la sonrisa confiada del de ojos castaños, que tras ese gesto, tomó disimuladamente una revista que había sobre la mesa y se dejo caer sobre el sofá, ojeándola sin apenas interés.

- Y dime Ruyk... ¿es irreversible esa condena que me impuso tu Rey?

El shinigami esperó unos segundos antes de responder a esa pregunta. Se acercó al muchacho y lo miró torciendo su cabeza.

- Estaba esperando a que me preguntaras eso, Light -tras lo cuál el joven sonrió sin despegar los ojos de la revista- Si lo que intentas saber es si podrás utilizar un Death Note... Te diré que eso es algo que desconoce incluso nuestro Rey.

- Je... no fastidies... Tenía entendido que él mismo aseguro que no permitiría que yo tuviese una nueva Death Note.

- Y así es. Tu caso es algo especial, ya que, entre otras cosas, el hecho de que tú poseyeras una Death Note no ha causado sólo bajas en tu mundo, sino en el nuestro... pero en verdad, eso no descarta que puedas seguir utilizando otras Death Notes que ya te pertenecen. Hasta yo temería que acabaras con vuestra especie si posees un buen repertorio de cuadernos. Recuerda que la prolongación de nuestra vida depende del sacrificio de la vuestra.

Los ojos de Light se abrieron de par en par, y enseguida, buscó la inquietante y desencajada mirada del shinigami, que le observaba de cerca y siempre con esa perpetua sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡¿Aún tengo posesión sobre los cuadernos de Gina?!

- No estoy convencido. Como te he dicho, tu caso es algo que nunca ha ocurrido antes. No has decidido prescindir de la posesión de los cuadernos, siguiendo el acuerdo de los shinigamis, moriste a manos del tuyo entregando tu esperanza de vida a este, osea, a mí, pero se te ha concedido la vida que se te arrebató y a mí se me ha restado dicha esperanza, interrumpiendo tu transformación a un shinigami completo. Hm... yo diría que no hay ningún motivo que te impida recuperar los Death Note que son tuyos, de la misma forma que el Rey de los shinigamis no puede impedir a ningún ser humano utilizar, al menos, un Death Note -estrechó sus ojos y amplió su sonrisa- Nada te detiene para recuperar tus posesiones y tu vida anterior, excepto...

- Puedo imaginarlo.

- Excepto que Gina tiene igualmente derecho sobre ellos. Tampoco sería justo que se le despojaran de sus privilegios sobre los cuadernos.

- Comprendo... -se incorporó y caminó hasta una de las sillas en dónde había depositada una bufanda morada de la joven, que tomó y acarició suavemente- Entonces, si me fiara de tus deducciones, sólo me separaría de esos cuadernos el hecho de que ella siga viva.

- Básicamente.

- Por lo que de no ser así, los derechos sobre las Death Note recaerían de nuevo sobre mí, solo por ser una ocasión peculiar.

- Exacto. pero ten presente que esto es solo una suposición desde mi punto de vista. Puede que nuestro señor tenga una versión diferente y aunque así fuese, nunca sabremos cuál es la correcta. El origen del Death Note es mucho más anterior a nuestra propia existencia. Nunca terminaremos de saberlo todo sobre ella.

- Que interesante -alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros- Muy bien, Ryuk. Lo tendré en cuenta. Y aunque no puedo pedirte que no les cuentes a Gina y L estos detalles, espero que no salgan de tu boca por tu propia iniciativa.

- Descuida.

Light soltó de un suspiro toda esa presión que le estaba comprimiendo el pecho, y Ryuk, sonrió a su espalda, divertido al ver como cada nueva etapa en la vida del muchacho se complicaba más que la anterior.

- Light, Light... es una pena... -le dijo, y el aludido alzó una ceja sin dejar de juguetear con la prenda- Todo era mucho más sencillo antes, cuando las mujeres bebían los vientos por tí. Pero en fin... que ventaja tan añorada por Kira del Light Yagami que conocíamos...

Light despegó sutilmente sus labios y elevó la vista hacía el frente. El shinigami no había dicho nada con ninguna intención, pero hablar de cosas remotas sin pensar había brindado con muy buenas ideas a Light en el pasado y parece que también lo haría en adelante.

La puerta del baño se abrió para dejar salir a una Gina perfectamente preparada para soportar un nuevo y pesado día más de su agitada vida, topándose directamente con los ojos almendra del castaño, que dejando de acariciar la bufanda, la extendió hacia la rubia.

- Creo que hará frío.

Gina alzó una ceja y tras tomar algo extrañada la prenda, observó con despiste la risita de Ryuk.

Esa amenazadora risita...

**-o-o-o- **

El salón quedó en total serenidad durante las varias horas en que ni una sola alma lo ocupó, y eso, debía excluir al shinigami más demente de todo el reino.

Los rayos del sol traspasaban con facilidad la diáfana tela de las cortinas del balcón, haciendo visible la inmovilidad de los objetos, a excepción de una revista cuyas hojas danzaban a cada soplo de aire que se colaba por la apertura de uno de los cristales. El constante, pero ameno sonido de sus páginas batiéndose de un lugar a otro, pasó a un segundo lugar cuando las secas y pausadas pisadas sobre el parqué resultaron novedosas para las mañanas en aquel apartamento.

Se detuvo en mitad de la sala, dejando que la claridad incidiera sobre sus negros y densos ojos, que pese a la intensidad de la luz, no se afligieron en lo más mínimo. Su aguda visión entrenada durante épocas inmemoriables para mantener la atención durante amplios intervalos de tiempo, le permitía adaptarse a cualquier ambiente y captar cualquier variación con la rápida sensibilidad que le permitían sus sentidos. Y aún así, parecía un ser absorto, despreocupado de todo lo que giraba en torno a él. Superviviente de su propio mundo interior.

- ¿Qué tal la noche, Ryuzaki?. Parece que no hayas dormido cómodo. No... En realidad, creo que no has dormido en absoluto.

Oyó sus palabras con claridad, pero no intentó buscar al extravagante ser que le observaba sonriente desde una esquina, sino que dirigió su atención a todas y cada una de las habitaciones vacías de aquel pequeño piso en el que tan agobiado se encontraba.

Alzó una de sus cejas al tiempo que entreabría sus labios con un claro asombro ante la inesperada soledad de la casa... ¿Cuándo se habían marchado?

A esas alturas todo podía hacerle dudar, pero habría jurado que no se había dormido en ningún momento, o al menos, no había sido consciente de ello. Aunque no podía tener la plena certeza de que eso fuera posible.

Al menos, aquella inesperada intimidad sería la oportunidad perfecta para desarrollar sus propios planes por su cuenta.

- No te desesperes tanto, Ryuzaki... -pronunció ensanchando su macabra sonrisa- Tú y yo sabemos que aún escondes un as bajo la manga...

El moreno cruzó subitamente la mirada con aquel diabólico ser, desprendiendo un palpante desprecio que preferirió demostrar sólo en ese preciso momento, para seguidamente abandonar aquel cuarto mientras aquella sonora carcajada persistía en el tiempo.

**-o-o-o-**

El par de policias se detuvo en seco al atravesar la puerta automática que se abrió para ellos, y mientras observaban con pesadez la planta de aquel edificio, suspiraron profundamente, lamentándose de aquella cansina y aburrida mañana.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué no viene Aizawa también con nosotros. Creía que eramos un grupo de tres, deberíamos de actuar todos por igual si decidimos uniformemente aceptar esta misión.

- Un listo es lo que es Aizawa -rió Ide golpeando la espalda del más joven y obligándolo a caminar hasta el mostrador- Librarse de investigar cada uno de los clubs de esta enorme ciudad... Nos la ha metido doblada.

- See... y nosotros partiéndonos el lomo por él.

- Matsuda, tú y yo somos policias de élite. Gente de acción que no debería de ir por ahí desperdiciando su tiempo con el trabajo que podrían hacer otros con menos talento.

- Bueno, al menos tenemos la satisfación del propio Near al realizar la primera fase personalmente.

- Agh... Esa es otra treta de Aizawa. Pero bueno... que suerte la tuya que todo te lo tomas tan bien.

- Ide... -dijo cuando una de las recepcionistas estuvo libre para atenderles- En serio que me has hecho cambiar de opinión...

- Buenos días¿qué desean? -sonrió la joven e Ide tosió antes de pronunciarse-.

- Buenos días. Necesitaríamos hablar con algún responsable de esta asociación.

- Muy bien, pero primero sería conveniente que me explicaran lo que desean tratar por si yo misma puedo ayudarles.

- Estoy convencida de que una chica tan bonita, encantadora y amable como usted podría hacerl...

- Lo que mi compañero quiere decir es que es información confidencial -interrumpió Matsuda mientras sacaba la placa del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta- Sólo vamos a inspeccionar que todos los documentos están en regla.

La joven comprobó la identificación y se alejó para tomar uno de los teléfonos del mostrador y tras hacer unas llamadas sin aparente éxito, comentó algo a una de sus compañeras.

- ¿Qué es eso de inspección rutinaria?

- Estamos llamando demasiado la atención -comentó Matsuda a su compañero, quién no quitaba la vista de las jóvenes- Deberíamos pensar en la idea de no mencionar que somos policias.

- Perdón... ¿decías?

- ¡Ide!

- Era broma -sonrió dando toquecitos con el dedo sobre el mostrador- Es que es la única forma de que nos dejen hacer copias de los miembros de este club de forma rápida y sencilla, antes de que nadie más pueda enterarse de que estamos recopilando información sobre cada uno de los individuos de estas asociaciones. Las únicas personas que sabrían lo que somos son los responsables y no creo que den demasiada importancia a esto. Por eso yo optó por decir que somos polis antes de inspectores de hacienda o lo que sea, que incluso suena más aterrador. Además, hay muchos tipos de policias, no sólo de criminología y, en el peor de los casos hemos retomado nuestras placas falsas. No hay problema.

- Eso espero... -se mordió el labio inferior y se giró para echar un vistazo más a aquel lugar-.

- Oye Matsuda...

- ¿Hum?

- ¿No te gusta la morena de allí? Creo que haríais buena pareja.

- ¿Ide, eres idiota? No me digas esas cosas ni en broma -respondió tras oír las carcajadas de su compañero-.

- Lo sé, lo sé... pero poniéndonos serios. Ya has decidido romper definitivamente tu relación con tu anterior novia. Algún deliz que otro no te vendría mal para acelerar tu proceso de hombre soltero. Al menos para que te hagas a la idea.

- ¡Yo no necesito hacerme a la idea de nada! -gruñó para seguidamente retomar la compostura- Y además... tampoco he roto definitivamente ninguna relación...

- ¿Cómo que no? Según lo que me contaste, por poco y no cabes por esa puerta con el par de...

- ¡Ide, que bueno que dejaste esa absurda idea de trabajar de cara al público! Menudo tacto, chico...

- Bueno, yo es que no conozco a tu ex. Pero ninguna mujer por muy guapa, lista o interesante que sea se merece jugar con los sentimientos de nadie. Y mucho menos de un tipo tan bueno como tú.

- ¿Me lo dices en serio?

- Por supuesto.

- Am... -sonrió con una risa melancólica- Al final voy a quererte y todo...

La broma de Matsuda hizó reir a su amigo, y después que éste frotara su hombro, la chica volvió a acercarse a ellos.

- Em... lo siento mucho. Pero la persona en cuestión está en estos momentos reunida en su despacho y no tenemos idea de cuando pueda terminar. Si quieren pueden venir en otro momento o... ¿realmente es un asunto urgente?

- Nah... pero no se preocupe. Esperaremos el tiempo que haga falta. Además... estando en tan buena compañía puede retrasarse todo lo que quiera...

Ide le dedicó una picarona sonrisa a la morena, quién la ignoró por completo y Matsuda, alzó una de sus cejas para tratar de explicarse cómo y de qué manera había acabado siendo amigo de un tipo así.

- Oye... voy un momento al servicio. No sé cómo pero me has revuelto las tripas. ¿No te importa? -y la única respuesta que obtuvo fué un gesto de incordio- Em... me parece que no.

Comprobó la hora en su reloj y tras mirar a un lado y otro, decidió dirigirse hacía el pasillo más cercano que estaba justamente al lado de la puerta principal. Segundos después de que desapareciera de la entrada, la misma puerta automática se abrió para dejar pasar a una joven muchacha de cabellos dorados y ondulados que se paró frente al mostrador mientras miraba con cierta preocupación y repetidas veces hacia atrás. Ella fué la única causa que distrajó a la morena del coqueteo de Ide.

- Buenos días Giny¿cómo has estado? Hace ya tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí -saludó cortésmente la recepcionista-.

- Lo sé y discúlpame. Pero es que he estado muy liada con varios asuntos.

- Chica, que expresión... ¿es algo importante?

- Hm... más o menos... -esbozó una mueca y apoyó sobre el mostrador su bolso- Y bueno... ¿tienes por ahí los itinerarios? Es que estoy apuntada en varias activiades y creo que no voy a poder asistir a ninguna de ellas.

- ¿He oído bien? Pero si tú siempre has estado entusiasmadísima con estas cosas... ¿tú estás bien?

- Que sí, mujer. Anda, traémelo que tengo algo de prisa.

- Como mandes. Voy dentro a por ellos.

La rubia agradeció con una sonrisa a la recepcionista, y ésta se marchó por la puerta que llevaba hasta el almacén. Después de aquello volvió a girar su mirada hacía la calle, y al tratar de retormala hacía el mostrador, se percató de como un tipo bastante indiscreto la contemplaba con lujo de detalles.

- Buenos días... -le dijo para echarle en cara su desparpajo-.

- Pero que muy buenos -respondió y disimuladamente, se aproximó hacia la joven- Oye... ¿no nos conocemos? Tu cara me resulta bastante familiar...

Gina volvió a mirarle con una ceja alzada. ¿No esperaría entrarle con una pregunta tan poco original, no? No obstante, el hombre lo preguntó con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

- No, no lo creo... Aunque si también es miembro de esta organización, puede que hayamos coincidido alguna vez en una reunión.

- Em... precisamente para eso había venido hasta aquí. Quería informarme sobre las actividades de este centro, y parece que tú puedes ayudarme.

- Vaya... ¿es doctor? -le sonrió ahora más animada-.

- Eh... no.

- ¿Inversor?

- Tampoco.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Eso tiene alguna importanica? -señaló teniendo en cuenta el comentario anterior de su compañero-.

- Bueno... No es normal venir a un lugar como este tan elegante.

Ide esbozó una carcajada. Lo cierto es que aquel comentario le hizo sentir bien, o puede que sólo fuese así por el hecho de que se tratara de una joven tan atractiva.

- ¿Y que tipo de cosas se hace en un lugar como éste para impedirme venir enchaquetado?

- Oh, no... nada lo impide, pero no es necesario. Esta es una organización médica y solidaria con la personas más pobres del país y de todo el mundo. Aquí ingresamos a pacientes que no pueden costearse caros tratamientos, y... aunque se puede participar como compañero de juegos de niños... No le veo a usted con una bola roja en la nariz.

El hombre rió abiertamente una vez más, y ella le respondió con una amable sonrisa.

- Pues soy más payaso de lo que te imaginas.

- Eso no está mal.

- Aunque tú eres un poco joven para ser doctora o inversora¿no?

- Aún me queda mucho que aprender sobre medicina. pero puedo colaborar con asuntos de mi nivel, revisiones, curas y ese tipo de cosas... Por cierto... yo también me coloco una bola roja en la nariz de vez en cuando -bromeó-.

- Creo que con miembros tan adorables como tú puedo marcharme de aquí tranquilo. Este es un buen lugar.

- Por supuesto. Aunque si ha venido a inscribirse no se vaya sin hacerlo. Hará un gran favor a esas personas y además, puede que coincidamos en alguna de las sesiones infantiles.

Ambos siguieron sonriendo hasta que la recepcionista apareció nuevamente y le entregó a Gina varios documentos. Ide miró sin que se notara su interés, y observó con estupor como la simpática rubia tomaba de uno de los lapiceros del mostrador un boligrafo bastante llamativo y con una publicidad grabada en uno de sus laterales.

La planta del edificio se iluminó por un fugaz momento en el que un trueno anunció el inicio de una copiosa lluvia de la que seguirían otros tantos. Gina elevó por un segundo la vista y encontró la del policia clavada sobre ella.

- Em... parece que tendremos un día espantoso -disimuló el hombre observando lo oscuro del cielo-.

- Sí -sonrió secamente volviendo a sus folletos-.

- Aunque yo voy preparado. Mi amigo tiene el coche dos calles más atrás. Si quieres...

- Om... -rió junto a su compañera morena consiguiendo despistarlo- Aunque no lo parezca creo que voy más preparada que usted. Tengo un paraguas... Y creo que... cuando te resguardes debajo de tu auto, ya estarás empapado. Pero puesto que has sido muy amable al ofrecer el llevarme en él, te regalaré el mío¿te parece?

- Vaya... que maja. pero no puedo aceptarlo. Sería de poco caballero.

- No te preocupes. Afuera alguien me espera y también tiene uno. Que al final sea la mujer la que tenga que ayudarte no debe dañar tu ego -se bufó-.

- Hum... -sonrió- Gracias entonces.

Gina extrajo de su bolso el pequeño paraguas y con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja se la entregó al hombre para posterioemente, hacer una reverencia y despedirse tanto de él como de la recepcionista.

El policia no había apartado la vista de la joven hasta que salió del edificio, y a los pocos segundos, una palmada en su espalda le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Vuelve Ide... -se bufó cierto moreno, alegre de no haberse perdido por el enorme edificio- Estás embobado...

- Sí, ya... ¿Sabes lo que me pasó?

- Sorpréndeme.

- He conocido a la mujer de tus sueños.

- Hum... no lo lograste...

Matsuda ignoró nuevamente a su compañero. Había momentos en que su pesadez resultaba insoportable, y deseando entretenerse con otra cosa, tomó un par de folletos y comenzó a examinarlos.

- Te lo juro. Ha sido verla y pensar... Esta chica es para Matsuda. Lo noto en sus ojos...

- Me haces enfadar, Ide. No quiero escuchar tonterías como esas. Sé que lo haces para animarme pero así no funcionará.

El otro hombre alzó una ceja y tras suspirar pesadamente, se rindió haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

- Para una vez que sí que hablaba en serio...

- ¿Perdonen?

- Sí -contnuó-.

- Ya pueden subir a la tercera planta donde les recibirá el responsable que ahora mismo está en el edificio. Puede tomar el ascensor que hay al fondo a la izquierda y por cierto, disculpen las molestias.

- Nada de eso. Le hablaré bien de usted a su jefe.

La morena sonrió y ambos muchachos siguieron sus indicaciones. Mientras tanto y unos metros más alejada del edificio, Gina buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada al objeto de sus inquietud. Puede que más motivada por la lluvia que comenzaba a empaparla que por el hecho de que se encontrara bien. Al virar la cabeza hacia una dirección, encontró a Light resguardado de la lluvia bajo un pequeño techo y apoyado sobre un muro, sosteniendo con las yemas de sus dedos un vaso de plástico que sorbía y resguardando otro con la otra mano.

- ¿Light? -se dijo antes de correr hacía el muchacho con la cabeza oculta bajo la chaqueta, situándose a su lado y mirando al frente- Ya lo he hecho. Te dije que no tardaría.

- Pss... -esbozó antes de sorber su frío refresco- Sé lo importante que es para tí esta organización. Hace unas semanas, cuando estudiabas... era lo único que te hacía apartar los libros por unas horas.

- Sí que lo es... -y terminó su frase con un escalofrío-.

Gina se abrazó a sí misma cuando sus labios comenzaron a tiritar, y con la vista fija al frente, percibió por la periferia como un vaso captaba su atención. Miró por el rabillo a Lgiht, pero éste no la atendió. Sólo sorbió más de su vaso y continuó mirando al frente.

- Es para tí -murmuró-.

- No, gracias. Hace mal tiempo y no me apetece algo tan frío.

- Lo sé. Por eso te pedí un café.

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces antes de tomarlo y dar un pequeño sorbo.

- Oh... se enfrió... -y rió para si misma-.

- Para desmostrarte que sí que tardaste...

Los labios de la ojiverde se ensancharon aún más. Ya le parecía un gesto demasiado afable como para que saliera de Light. Volvió la vista al joven y observó con espasmo aquello que parecía un amago de sonrisa en sus labios, enrojecidos por la frialdad del tiempo y su incompatible bebida helada. Lo único sorprendente en aquella expresión, fue que que por una vez carecía de cualquier pizca de maldad, y eso Gina lo había percibido. Aquello la hizo sentir bien y pensar nuevamente en lo que le había comentado a Ryuzaki la noche anterior. Sin embargo, la esperanza le duró poco.

- Estoy convencido de que lo sabes... -afirmó el joven subiendo sus gafas de sol y alzando el rostro-.

- ¿Qué sé...?. ¿Que sé el qué? -alzó una ceja al tiempo que bebía-.

- La verdadera identidad de L. Su nombre.

El café se le estancó a mitad del camino y mordiendo sus labios, se llevó un par de dedos a la boca para impedir que el hilo líquido que le salía por uno de sus extremos le llegara a la ropa.

- En fin... -se adelantó sabiendo que la había dejado sin habla- Debes ser una persona muy valiosa para él. Alguien de quién no dudaría bajo ningún cocepto como para que te haya revelado un misterio como ese.

- Tendría sus razones...

- Algunos te considerarían afortunada.

- Pero no compartiré mi privilegio contigo -y sus ojos coincidieron- Tengo entendido que no tienes efecto sobre los Death Note, pero aún así, no voy a darte ese gusto.

La rubia frunció el ceño cuando Light rió amplia pero suavemente, con la soberbia y la altanería de siempre. Luego se despojó de sus gafas de sol totalmente cubiertas de diminutas gotitas de lluvia, y acercó su rostro al de la joven.

- Pronto te demostraré que no necesito ese dato para acabar con él, y que en el peor de los casos, tú misma escribirás ese nombre en el Death Note por mí.

Tragó duramente saliva al tiempo que se estremecía de tan sólo imaginar tal cosa. No entendía que podía haberle hecho llegar a esa conclusión, pero la certeza en sus ojos la asusraba hasta el punto de hacerla preocuparse por ello. O... ¿simplemente trataba de confundirla? Le ignoró cerrando con indiferencia sus ojos y continuó tomando su vaso.

- Termínate tu refresco y volvamos al apartamento. Ryuzaki debe estar preocupado y sobretodo... hambriento.

Light apartó la vista de la chica y al divisar el entorno, se detuvo en seco para fruncir el ceño y seguidamente, captar con rapida habilidad otros elementos más que le inquietaron. Entonces agarró el brazo de la rubia, le arrebató el vaso tirándolo al suelo y la giró en dirección a una pequeña y apartada cafetería.

- ¡Eh¡Que no había acabado! -gruñó sacudiando sus salpicadas manos-.

- Tenías razón. Debemos irnos cuanto antes. Pero primero compraté un café caliente y en condiciones, o con todo lo que estás tiritando vas a enfermarte. Eso sí que no nos conviene. Tendrías visitas y no me apetece dormir en el coche y menos con Ryuzaki. Así que hala...

- ¡Hey! -exclamó mientras era empujada un par de metors-.

- Buena chica... -se dijo a sí mismo-.

Una vez se aseguró de que Gina había desaparecido del mapa, enfocó su atención en los vehiculos de la misma marca y modelo que se dispersaban por toda la zona y por el que, casualmente, merodeaban grupos de hombres sin nada fuera de lo normal, pero con una actitud bastante sospechosa. Viró sus ojos hacia el edificio del que anteriormente había salido Gina y comprobó estupefacto, como dos personas a las que reconoció al instante, salían de él con lo que parecía un maletín de ordenador.

- Qué diablos... -retrocedió un par de metros y se ocultó tras unos bidones de reciclaje- _No hay por qué alarmarse... Esta es una zona muy concurrida. Puede que solo se trate de simple seguridad para algún pez gordo importante, pero... No, ese par... _-y estrechó sus ojos para enfocar a Ide y en especial, a Matsuda-_ Ellos no tratarían ningún asunto que escapase al departamento de criminología, y apuntarse a una ONG como esa y en un contexto tan especial como el de ese mismo día... no era muy creíble _-apretó los dientes- Maldición... Sea como fuere tendré que asegurarme de que ella no tenga nada que ver con lo que aquí se cueza... -musitó- _Aunque no estén investigando nada que la incumba, su nombre y su rostro son datos demasiado llamativos como para no detenerse a curiosearlos. Más si se trata de gente que conoce todo en relación al caso Kira... -mordió sus labios- _¡Joder...!

- ¿Light¿Estás hablando solo?

El castaño alzó las cejas y sujetó a Gina para ocultarla tras el mismo bidón y encararla con determinación.

- ¿Qué... qué ocurre? -preguntó atónita y observando como su reciente vasito de café corría la misma suerte que el anterior-.

- No quiero que te asustes, pero necesito hacerte unas preguntas.

- Ya estamos... ¿Qué cable se te cruzó ahora?

- No estoy bromeando.

Por la expresión de su rostro, Gina no necesitó que se lo jurara, por lo que moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo, esperó con impaciencia las palabras de Light.

- Amane no es tu apellido oficial¿verdad que no me equivoco?

Los rojizos labios de Gina se entreabrieron y sin entragar una respuesta, pensó si realmente el muchacho había conseguido adoptar la apreciada visión de los shinigamis en su antigua etapa, en la que su transformación se interrumpió a mitad del proceso.

- Gina... -exclamó apretando sus brazos y perdiendo la paciencia- No te pido que me reveles tu nombre completo, sólo que me corfirmes si estoy en lo cierto -tras lo cual la muchacha asintió- Eso es bueno -y desvió la vista por unos segundos- No se te habrá ocurrido contarle a nadie, e incluyo a todo el mundo, que Misa y tú...

- No, no... -interrumpió molesta- Ya sabes en qué orfanato me crié. La primera lección es no desvelar bajo ningún concepto nuestros asuntos personales.

- Otra cosa más... ¿Puede Matsuda saber que perteneces a una organización como esta?

- ¿A qué viene...?

- Responde.

- Pues... no lo sé. Creo que nunca se lo he comentado. Oye¿que pasa, Light? -exigió enfadándose-.

- No estoy seguro, pero creo que la policia ronda estos alrededores.

- ¿Qué dices? Estás paranoico¿no?

Quiso asomarse a comprobar esa sospecha por sí misma, pero golpeando sus hombros, Light volvió a fijarla en la pared. La reacción de la que podía ser presa al ver a Matsuda, era alto complicado de predecir para Light, por ese mismo motivo prefirió ocultar dicho detalle.

- Sé que durante nuestro camino hemos ido dejando pistas impropias por mi parte, pero la verdad... no pensé que nadie pudiera percatarse de ello... Ahora lo que me preocupa es que la policia pueda relacionarte más de la cuenta con ese difunto amigo tuyo, y tal como están las cosas...

- Para variar, no comprendo que es lo que maquina tu mente...

- Bien. No puedo perder el tiempo dándote explicaciones ahora, pero te diré lo que debes hacer. Y recuerda, es por tu propio bien...

- L-Lghit... Si no querías que me asustara no lo estás consiguiendo...

- El caso es que... -se detuvo antes de empezar y observó como Matsuda e Ide se perdían dando esquinazo al edificio- Debe ser deprisa...

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Tienes idea de dónde pueden estar los archivos materiales acerca de las personas que componen esta organización?

- Pues, la verdad es que a veces he trabajado en la administración y se encuentran justo en el almacén interior de la recepción. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Que por qué lo pregunto...?

Light se apartó unos centimetros y se enterró una de la manos en el cabello, mientras soltaba el aire de sus pulmones con cansancio. Por un momento había sentido con toda su intensidad la sensación de estar huyendo nuevamente, pendiente a cada movimiento que realizaba, pasado y fututo. Enfocó su mirada vacía en Gina y deseó que aquello que iban a hacer fuera solamente un "por si las moscas".

**-o-o-o-**

Casi derribó la puerta cuando la chica giró la llave del apartamento alrededor de la cerradura. Gina se quedó con el brazo erguido y la típica sensación de sentirse ridícula con aquella pose. Por su parte, Light corría como un toro embravecido hasta el salón, donde ignorando a Ryuzaki de la misma manera que lo hizo él, conectó el ordenador a la red y tecleó desesperadamente, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Una vez dentro del salón, Gina arrojó la llaves sobre la mesa y observó al shinigami y a Light frente al ordenador, mientras que unos metros más distante, L tomaba algo parecido a una manzanilla.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- No lo sé... Unos sobres que había en uno de los cajones. Luego le eché algo de azucar y parece potable.

- Oh... aquí traje provisiones. Siento haber tardado, pero Light se volvió looo y me hizo perder el tiempo y pasar la mayor verguenza de mi vida...

El moreno se apartó la taza de los labios para invitarla a conversar, pero la automática risita de Ryuk distrajo a la rubia.

- ¿Y tú de que te ries? -estrechó sus ojos- Aún no he contado lo que pasó...

- ¿Y qué...? Solo pensar en la idea de que te han humillado me provoca maripositas en el estómago... -le dijo, y Gina sólo le lanzó un gesto despreciable retomando la mirada de L-.

- Resulta que me hizo colarme en los ficheros privados de la ONG a la que pertenezco. Parece que está tomando eso de involucrarme en zonas restringidas como una costumbre... -añadió frunciendo el ceño- Y casi enloqueció poe obligarme a deshacerme de todo aquello que tuviese relación con mi afiliación allí. Y lo hice... Todo quedó en añicos -posó una mano sobre su cintura y miró por un segundo al castaño- Por supuesto, ya no va a hacer falta preocuparnos porque mi nombre conste en ese lugar, ya que sencillamente me han echado...

- Que pardilla... -se bufó el shinigami antes de volver a esbozar una carcajada-.

- Me han pillado registrando en zona privada y se han pensado lo peor de mí. Menos mal que sólo han quedado en echarme de la organización sin llegar a mayores... ¡Imagínate lo que supondría que me hubiesen denunciado! Pero lo peor de todo es haber salido de esa forma tan patética de un lugar al que tanto tiempo he dedicado -gruñó y se desplomó de mala gana sobre el sofá- Está acabando con todo cuanto me rodea, pieza por pieza...

- ¿Y ahora que hace? -preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta y mientras sorbia de la tacita-.

- Está ofuscado en la idea de que hay información sobre mi en los ficheros de la policia, y quiere eliminarlo antes de que llegue a oídos de alguien, que asegura, podría dar prueba de nuestra existencia...

La conversación de Gina continuaba, pero Light parecía estar en otro mundo, inmerso en la computadora y con un objetivo fijo en su mente. De repente, algo en la pantalla rayó con sus esquemas y Ryuk, añalizó con detalle el gesto de sorpresa y desagrado del castaño.

- ¿Puedes creerte que ha salido con la absurda idea de que puedo ser sospechosa del asesinato de mi compañero Evan? -sonrió ella-.

Esperó encontrar apoyó en L, pero el muchacho cerró los ojos muy a su pesar y depositó la taza sobre la mesa.

- Lo sé, y pienso lo mismo.

- ¡¿Qué?! -se incorporó-.

- Por eso me he encargado yo mismo de borrar el archivo que ahora mismo él está buscando.

Los molestos sonidos de los dedos golpeando las teclas del ordenador cesaron bruscamente, al tiempo que el castaño se quedaba perplejo ante la pantalla, con la mirada vacía y la mente en pausa. Ryuzaki no lo miró, pero podía imaginarse su gesto y sobretodo, el creciente deseo de golpearle como en alguna ocasión habían hecho en antaño.

- No me convence todo ese asunto del tal Evan que me contaste y no creo que puedas deshacerte de él como si nunca le hubiese conocido. Interesado por el tema me he permitido echar un vistazo en los archivos policiales y ha ocurrido lo inevitable. Hay demasiadas pistas que apuntan a un asesinato como para pasarlas por alto, y si yo estuviese al cargo de ese caso y aún desconociendo la situación en la que te encuentras... Habría apuntado hacía tí.

El cuerpo de la ojiverde cayó desplomado sobre el sillón más cercano cuando sus labios ya estaban sorprendentemente separados. Light aún no se explicaba como el detective podía haber llegado a predecir sus movimientos, y aún pareciendo que ignoraba a su ex compañero, Ryuzaki posó su atención en Gina, pudiendo advertir como si lo sufriera en su propia carne, el miedo que se apoderaba de todo cuanto la formaba.

- No porque seas tú y ni siquiera porque me beneficie a mí, sino porque entiendo que no es el mejor momento para cuestionar cuánta culpa tienes de lo que le ha sucedido a ese joven, he optado por eliminar minuciosamente toda la información reciente que ha recopilado la policia y que podría estar en directa relación contigo. Incluído los datos más recientes...

- Pero Ryuzaki...

- Estaba claro¿con quién creías que tratabas? Ya tuve tiempo de comprobar que la policia japonesa es mucho más efeciente de lo que en un principio me pensaba... -sonrió- ¿Cierto, Yagami?

El aludido no movió un sólo músculo. Aún estaba ensimismado en la prelación del detective, y el mero hecho de dirigirle la palabra sabía que era una burla hacía su persona. Como odiaba de nuevo esa sensación... o quizás ¿cuánto la extrañaba?

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_Lo dicho, espero que les haya gustado y ahora si me hacen el favorcito de apretar el botón de abajito que pone "Go", se lo agradecería. Recuerden que sin ellos el fic no tiene sentido._

_Gracias por los reviews del útlimo capi de Yuna Aoki, Pri Sabaku Kuznetzov Sakura, Rei Hoshino, Silar-girl, naoko uchiha mustang, Wolfgirl Lawliet, Animetrixx, Shaka-SaToYu y mana1989. Les aseguro que tengo muy en cuenta sus comentarios y trataré de responder en lo posible sus dudas en el siguiente capi o éste se hara eterno xD_

_¡Un abrazo y hasta pronto!_

_Sinoa Heike_


End file.
